Una cálida Navidad tras un toque de frialdad
by Aredna-R
Summary: Cambios en todos, menos para dos, el objetivo: lograrar derretir el hielo y obtener la calidez, sin morir o rendirse en el intento, descubrir: hasta que punto una leyenda puede ser mortal,y comprobar:en que punto dejas el orgullo para dar paso al corazón.
1. Resumiré más no detallaré

Todos y cada uno de los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi, salvo los que mi mente loca quiera introducir en la trama.

**Una cálida Navidad tras un toque de frialdad **

**I. Resumiré más no detallaré **

…………………………………………………

A los 16 se conocieron, desde entonces vivieron variedad de aventuras, poco a poco conocieron a más amigos y enemigos, aumentando con ello su grupo social, si así se puede llamar, pero bueno a partir de todo esto, suman 5 años hasta llegar a la actualidad, y los cambios en ese lapso de tiempo habían sido notables en todos, menos en los prometidos oficiales más populares de toda Nerima.

Ranma y Akane ya asistían a la universidad, de hecho, estaban a punto de terminarla a sus 21 años, Akane había optado por estudiar Medicina física y rehabilitación, mientras que Ranma como se predecía, había seguido su camino hasta Educación física, sorprendentemente sus padres, habían encontrado una Universidad en la que ambas carreras se dieran, esto planeado maquiavélicamente, para que sus hijos se unieran y expresaran por fin ese amor que guardaban celosamente, esto claro en la fantasía de aquellos viejos, que creían fielmente que solo de esta manera su esperanza de unir ambas escuelas no moriría, pero para su mala suerte, cada año al verles en sus vacaciones, se daban cuenta que ni el hecho de estar en la misma Universidad, había logrado que esos dos se unieran, pues para su mala suerte era todo lo contrario, cada cual había hecho amistades, su núcleo social era diferente, se hablaban solo cuando era necesario y digo hablaban por que la mayoría de las conversaciones terminaba en pelea, como mencioné, en su relación, ningún cambio para bien, lo que llevó a ambos progenitores a tomar una decisión, si al finalizar sus estudios ambos no lograban llevar una convivencia tranquila y estable como cualquier pareja, el compromiso se anularía, esto aún y a costa de la destrucción del honor, esperanzas e ilusiones de ambos progenitores, algo bastante drástico diría yo, digo, a kilómetros se pude ver como este par se adora, solo que son demasiado despistados y cabezas duras como para darse cuenta por si solos.

En fin, continuaré para ilustrarles los demás cambios acontecidos, seguiré con sus demás amigos, y empezaré por Ukyo, que al mencionarla aparece automáticamente Ryoga, en un segundo les diré por que, después de la boda fallida de los dos tórtolos obstinados, y después de varias insistencias por parte de esta chica para con Ranma, simplemente un día desistió, después supimos que se había comprometido con Ryoga, la verdad para mi no fue una gran sorpresa, ya se veía venir, y solo era poner atención a los detalles, era cuestión de tiempo, el chico cerdo como Ranma le llama, se había instalado desde hacia varios meses en el restauran-casa de Ukyo, así que solo era cuestión de sumar dos mas dos, pero dejando ese tema de lado, cabe mencionar que ella también estudia, se decidió por gastronomía, carrera que está en la misma Universidad de Ranma y Akane, por lo que su vida sigue completamente conectada a la de esta parejita, Ryoga por su parte atiende su restauran los periodos que ella esta ausente por sus clases y como también esta apunto de terminar la carrera, por que hago notar que Ryoga también estudia, se decidió por Filosofía y Letras, la verdad es que, siempre creí que este chico era todo un romántico apasionado y algo aburrido debo resaltar, y me lo confirmó con su carrera, y pues el caso es que debido a que ambos terminaran, se escucha a voces el rumor de planes de boda, que tampoco me sorprende, ni es de mi interés particular, pues no veo provecho en el asunto.

Por otro lado también esta la pareja china, si, como lo escuchan, Shampoo y Mousse pareja, quien lo diría, ya se, después de tanto ruego por parte de Mousse, cosa que no sirvió en lo más mínimo, debo decir, ya que Shampoo seguía empecinada en obtener a Ranma, pero pues como decía, después de tanto ruego, Mousse desistió, dejo de insistir y programo su partida, hago notar que de aquí en adelante, haré mi personal análisis psicológico del asunto, así que debido a esta decisión terminante de Mousse, la reacción de Shampoo a falta de insistencia fue miedo a la perdida, lo que la orillo a aclarar sus sentimientos, lo que seguidamente la impulso a ofuscar la partida del joven, detalles de la aclaración de sentimientos, no los tengo claros, la verdad, no es algo factible para mi, por lo tanto solo narro lo superficial, bien, pues ante esto, Shampoo tuvo que fingir ante la tribu la muerte de cierta pelirroja, debo decir que ayude un poco, por lo cual su farsa fue un éxito, después de esto su abuela la comprometió oficialmente con Mousse, quien aún es tan atarantado y torpe, y creo que todavía no termina de creérsela, como pareja han continuado con el tan conocido restauran chino Neko Hanten, y yo por mi parte disfruto de mi gran ganancia por mi gran obra, nada es gratis para quien creía que mi gratificación había sido solo subjetiva, eso para mi no existe, no en vano estudié una carrera lo bastante objetiva como para elevar mis ingresos…pero basta de mi, seguiré mi relato, mi padre Soun Tendo y su fiel amigo Genma Saotome, siguen igual que siempre, su rutina de juego de _shōgi_**,** beber en ocasiones, y cada día ponerse más viejos, ¿Qué?, solo soy sincera, los años no pasan en vano, y debo decir que en ellos se aplica bien el dicho, no es que sean unos ancianos, pero ya no son los mismos de hacia 5 años, y debo decir que la esperanza de tener algún día un heredero de la unión de ambas escuelas, esta a punto de convertirse en un borroso sueño, o quien sabe, tal vez no.

Por otro lado, en cuando a mi querida hermana Kasumi, ya hace un año que contrajo matrimonio con el Dr. Tofu, y están en espera de su primer hijo, su boda fue bastante divertida, aún recuerdo como su flamante esposo, al decir acepto tomó la mano del sacerdote, a lo que Kasumi solo se limito a reír divertida, ante las caras de incredulidad de todos los presentes, y al llegar el momento de su baile de bodas, en lugar de tomar la mano de ella, tomo la de mi padre, quien bailaba con ella en ese instante, y ante el asombro y diversión de todos, excepto de mi padre, empezó a bailar con él, en la mayoría de las fotos que tome sale ese especial nublamiento de sus gafas, claro provocado por estar cerca de mi hermana, la verdad es que, no me quiero ni imaginar la luna de miel, además de que indagar en ello no era de mi interés…, o bueno seré sincera, la verdad es que Kasumi no soltó prenda, pues argumentó ser una dama y que no estaba en ella hablar de ese tema, solo espero que todo haya sido para bien, aunque con la sonrisa con la que volvieron, creo que si, actualmente mi cuñado ya es una persona "normal" estando junto a mi hermana, tardó un año, pero pues al fin lo logró, y finalizando, puedo decir que ellos viven aún en casa, debido a la ausencia de sus hermanas, Kasumi decidió permanecer ahí junto con su esposo, para ayudar a papá.

Hasta aquí creo que no me he saltado nada, ¿de mi?, no hay mucho que contar, yo ya termine mis carreras, por que pues estudie dos, una por pasión y la otra simplemente por interés, la primera es Administración de Finanzas empresariales, y la segunda Diseño de interiores, ¿Por qué estudiar esa carrera? Pues considero que tengo buen gusto, y siempre doy al punto en cuanto a decoración, de hecho con ambas carreras me ayude para conseguir trabajo rápidamente, más tristemente no en Nerima, es una empresa reconocida y de gran prestigio, que tiene como giros: La Decoración y el diseño de imagen, además de ser proveedora de distintos centros de belleza, y se encuentra ubicada en Tokyo, así que a mi familia solo puedo verles en navidad, mis vacaciones más largas, de hecho, reservo ese derecho de ley para esas fechas, sin embargo no son las únicas en las que les veo, algunos fines de semana a la larga, quiero a mi familia, aunque no lo demuestre mucho, además de que en Nerima sigo teniendo otros negocios, entre los cuales, mi cliente predilecto es Kuno, puesto que en la campaña de belleza, variedad de modelos se ven por las instalaciones, me hago de fotos de ellas, que tienen como destino las manos de Kuno, como dije, un gran negocio, y por mencionar otro dato curioso, Kuno estudió conmigo, eso si fue sorprendente, no fue el mejor alumno, algo predecible, pero pues se graduó, y tomo las riendas de su negocio familiar.

En fin, dejaré de narrar, una por que no me pagan como para hacer más descripciones, dos por que tengo cosas que hacer las cuales si me darán ganancias mayoritarias y tres por que es mejor que vean por ustedes mismos lo que sucede y sucederá a partir de este momento.

---------------------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora. **

Bien pues aquí estoy con mi regalo anual, es una historia de varios romances, las cosas están más claras para todos, menos para nuestra pareja favorita como es su costumbre, cosa que me fascina, por que de no ser así, no inspiraran tantas ideas locas en mi mente.

Espero guste, mi fin es terminarla de aquí a fin de año y es que así dure horas sentada durante estos días, seguiré tecleando hasta terminar y ojala nada fuera del tecleo de mis manos, me lo impida.

Y pues ojala haya gustado esté inicio, pues me costo valerme de bastantes manipulaciones para que cierta personita dirigiera la narración gratis.

Y mientras:

¡¡Feliz Navidad para todos!!

_Aredna-R_


	2. Peleas y como siempre malos entendidos

_**Peleas y como siempre malos entendidos.**_

-------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

---------------------

--------

Universidad de Tokio 13 de Diciembre, Facultad de Medicina.

_**-¿Akane irás a la fiesta decembrina de este año?**_ –Preguntaba una joven de pelo negro lacio, corto hasta los hombros, delgada, que caminaba al lado de una joven esbelta de envidiable figura, de cabello negro con destellos azulados, que caía lacio hasta la mitad de su espalda, en ese momento lo llevaba suelto, lo que a vista de los caballeros causaba sensación.

_**-No lo sé –**_Respondió la aludida ajena a todas las miradas masculinas- _**tengo que arreglar mi equipaje y prepararme para el viaje y…**_

_**-Pero si eso lo haces en un minuto**_ –Argumentó la chica interrumpiéndole- _**vamos, es la ultima, el próximo año nos recibimos, nunca has querido asistir, pues siempre estas apresurada por regresar a tu casa, además, es hoy por la noche, mañana partes por la tarde, así que te dará el tiempo suficiente**_ –Se detuvo pues la joven de tez pálida se había detenido.

_**-Esta bien Amy, iré**_ –Suspiró derrotada- _**¿pero no estaré por mucho tiempo deacuerdo?**_

**-¡Bien! –**Saltó emocionada llevando consigo a su amiga, pues justo le había dado un abrazo de tanta felicidad, y la verdad era que tanta felicidad se justificaba pues convencer a su amiga Akane Tendo era tarea difícil, siempre ponía excusas para las fiestas, y a pesar de que poco conocía de su vida amorosa, pues en esos casi cuatro años, no le había conocido ningún novio, lo que la había llevado a concluir que evitaba estos eventos sociales por cierto morenazo de ojos azules que era altamente cotizado por todas las féminas de todas las facultades, ¿exageración?, no para nada, el chico valía la pena, la verdad era un bombón, pero evitaba hablar de eso con su amiga, puesto que la vez en que se le ocurrió tocar el tema, su reacción no fue muy amigable que digamos, pero el caso era, que este joven casualmente siempre estaba en las fiestas, cuando le veía no parecía que las disfrutara, pero pues sus razones tendría para asistir, el caso era que, dedujo eso, pues en una de las escasas fiestas en las que había ido Akane, se dio cuenta que su amiga, evitó a este chico toda la noche, y que al final de esta, por equivocación, les encontró peleando fuera del salón de baile, ella no se dio cuenta de su impertinencia, por ello jamás tocaron el tema, pero verles pelear por la facultad, no era raro cada que se encontraban, y bueno dicen que del odio al amor, en fin, la felicidad era totalmente justificada.

_**-Vale Amy, no hace falta que empieces el festejo antes de la fiesta **_–Sonrió- _**ahora iré a la facultad de Educación Física, ¿vienes?**_ –dijo como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo.

Amy arqueó una de sus cejas_** –**_ _**Aunque la propuesta es tentadora, y ver a más de un bombón me atrae en demasía, tengo que ir a aclarar una calificación con el pesado del señor Tanaka **_–dijo resignada con un semblante de frustración.

_**-De acuerdo, suerte**_ –mantuvo su sonrisa- _**no tardaré, así que no ibas a deleitarte por mucho, no te pierdes de nada, además no se que les ves, todos son unos pesados egocéntricos **_–dijo algo molesta recordando a cierto pesado egocéntrico en especial, frunció el ceño algo molesta, mas al instante respiró profundamente tranquilizándose, ante la cara de un claro "que locura dices" de su amiga.

_**-Bueno en gustos se rompen géneros, a mí se me hacen lo más bueno de esta Universidad**_ –rió divertida_**- pero pues ni modo, en esta ocasión me toca perder la oportunidad **_–sacó la lengua de manera infantil_**- ¿nos vemos en la cafetería?**_

_**-Claro –**_vio como su amiga dio vuelta y empezó a andar- _**no se que les ve**_...-susurró para si misma tras empezar a emprender camino en dirección contraria a Amy.

---------------------------------------------------

Facultad de Educación Física.

_**-Los entrenamientos han estado duros**_ –dijo un joven alto de tez clara, cabello castaño, ojos verdes y moderadamente musculoso – _**ni por ser el ultimo día, se ha ablandado un poco el entrenador**_ –rió mientras secaba el sudor con una pequeña toalla.

_**- No seas exagerado Yota –**_sonrió ante la queja de su amigo el moreno de ojos azules- _**recuerda que debemos estar en constante entrenamiento y mientras más estricto mejor. **_

_**-Bah, habla por ti, tu desde pequeño que entrenas, esto te hace cosquillas, la verdad es que estos prácticamente cuatro años se te han pasado sin molestia alguna- **_dijo con burla mientras ambos se introducían en la sección de las duchas.

_**- Yo no diría eso, las materias teóricas han sido algo aburridas y tediosas**_ –argumentó- _**y vele el lado bueno, tu has sido mejor que yo en eso. **_

_**-Le viese el lado bueno, si lo fundamental de esta carrera fuera lo teórico**_ –dijo irónicamente- _**pero ya, terminemos el tema escolar, fin de clases y fin de esos temas –**_justo se introducía en una ducha- _**mejor dime ¿irás a la fiesta?**_

Como respuesta se escuchó el sonido de otra regadera tras la separación de ambos cubículos por un muro cubierto de azulejos color aguamarina.

_**-¿Ranma? –**_elevó un poco su voz.

_**-¿Eh si que pasa? –**_contestó mientras se enjabonaba-

_**-Te he preguntado que si irás a la fiesta**_ –preguntó mientras giraba el grifo para cerrar el flujo de agua.

_**- No lo sé, tengo en planes viajar mañana, eso creo**_-se lo pensó unos segundos- _**pero da igual, sabes que iré –**_tras enjuagarse, giró el grifo evitando el caer del agua, tomó la toalla y la enredó alrededor de su cintura y salió para ver a su amigo casi cambiado.

_**-Bien, nos vemos entonces ahí, por que también iré, conseguí una cita, una chica que esta preciosa –**_dijo con bastante ilusión-

_**-¿Ah si? –**_dijo sin prestar mucha atención mientras se vestía

_**-Sí, es de la facultad de Medicina Física**_–soltó mientras se colocaba la camisa

Ranma del desinterés pasó a estar muy interesado – _**¿como se llama la chica?**_ –paró en seco sus movimientos para solo esperar la respuesta de su amigo.

_**-La conocí hace unas semanas**_ -dirigió sus ojos al cielo, haciendo ademán de recordar- _**su nombre empieza con A, algo así **_-esto alarmó a Ranma- _**la verdad no recuerdo, sabes que salgo con variedad de chicas, acordarme de sus nombres, seria realmente magistral, aunque debo decir que esa chica…es simplemente diferente a todas las demás **_-hizo pausa para lanzar un bufido de emoción- _**esta realmente hermosa, su cabello lacio negro, bellísima**_ –finalizó por ponerse los tenis, se puso de pie y vio a su amigo, quien ahora se encontraba bastante serio- _**en fin, me tengo que ir, debo arreglar unas cosas,**_ -se acercó a él _**- ¿estas bien?**_ –le escudriño con preocupación.

_**-Sí…-**_dijo casi arrastrando la pequeña palabra mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza.

_**-Bien**_ –palmeó su hombro, la respuesta fue suficiente para él, si estuviera mal, su amigo le habría dicho, tal vez no era nada- _**nos vemos entonces**_ –sonrió y seguidamente salió de las duchas pensativo, tenia que recordar el nombre, pero mientras él cavilaba en su memoria, la conversación había deja a Ranma con una naciente furia que era muy difícil de ignorar.

Podía decirse que estaba noventa y nueve punto noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que esa chica era Akane, su descripción encajaba, como se había atrevido a aceptar la propuesta de otro chico, era su prometida, esto realmente le ponía furioso, que le pasaba por la cabeza a esa marimacho, ella le pertenecía, tomó con molestia la toalla y la colocó alrededor de su cuello, mientras con molestia se colocaba su pantalón deportivo, y tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que alguien más entraba al lugar.

_**-Tu amigo me dijo que…-**_ dijo Akane más su voz se apagó al ver a Ranma con el torso desnudo, no era que no le hubiera visto antes, pero realmente esos años había cambiado bastante, aclaró su garganta y le dio la espalda rápidamente – _**me dijo que estabas aquí y que podía entrar, pero mejor te espero a fuera**_ –empezaba a caminar cuando sintió que su mano fue apresada por una más grande y fuerte, lo que le hizo voltear.

_**- Akane –**_pronunció este nombre, inyectando en el tono cierta furia, las juicios que había sacado en su mente, no eran nada tranquilizadores _**-¿Irás a la fiesta**_? –soltó ante el asombro de la chica.

_**-Primeramente, suéltame**_ –se soltó del agarre de él- _**y en segunda, no tengo por que decirte **_–se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

_**-¿Con quien irás?**_ –continúo con su interrogatorio, solo que esta vez la había tomado de los hombros, lo que hizo que ella le mirase directamente a los ojos.

_**-Pero con que derecho vienes a preguntarme eso**_ –dijo molesta tratando de librarse de su agarre, sin mucho éxito.

_**-Contesta –**_demandó, siendo presa de un sentimiento que hacia mucho no tenía necesidad de sentir, para ser exactos desde su etapa de adolescencia pasada en Nerima.

-_**No tengo por que contestarte nada**_ –le miró retadora- _**no eres nadie para venir a armarme una escenita de celos **_–dijo desafiándole.

_**-Yo no estoy celoso**_ –soltó su agarre y se dirigió a la banca donde estaba su camisa, la cual se puso ante la mirada de enojo de Akane, al finalizar la tarea continúo, al momento que se volvía a acercar a ella- _**en todo caso, soy tu prometido y como tal lo que espero es respeto de tu parte **_–dijo de manera machista, lo que hizo enfurecer más aún a Akane.

_**-Que diantres dices ¡Baka!**_ –dijo entre molesta y sorprendida- _**vaya, bonita hora en que vienes a tomar tu lugar como prometido**_ -su tono de voz se elevó- ahora _**te pregunto ¿yo no soy merecedora de respeto?, como tú prometida, también me lo debes, si tu no me lo das, yo no te lo daré, y por lo tanto soy libre de ir con quien se me pegue al lugar que me venga en gana –**_ para ese momento ambos ya estaban bastante cerca, echando casi chispas por los ojos- _**te quedó claro**_ –dijo como punto final mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice en el torso del chico, y justo al alejar su mano, esta fue tomada por la de Ranma.

_**- No esta claro**_ –dijo con seriedad- _**yo no te he faltado al respeto, nunca**_ –miró fijamente a aquellos ojos color chocolate, que también correspondían a su azulada mirada.

_**-¿Nunca…?**_ –Su boca ya no estaba conectada con la razón, se sentía en ese momento en las nubes-

_**-Nunca –**_reafirmó el chico estando exactamente en la misma situación que Akane.

Y así hubiesen seguido embriagados uno del otro, si la memoria de Akane no le hubiera jugado una mala pasada, pues justo se le había venido a la mente el día en que le había visto abrazado de aquella chica de pelo castaño, justamente en la ultima fiesta en la que había asistido- _**¿Y la chica con la que estabas en la fiesta de Yuriko? **_–se separó ligeramente de él.

El joven arqueó una de sus espesas cejas negras, mientras empezaba a sonreír de lado, proyectando un gesto engreído, algo que ella odiaba tanto en él - _**¿Estas celosa?**_

Esta pregunta, hizo que automáticamente se separase completamente de él, y la furia antes apagada volviera a renacer – _**Yo no estoy hablando de celos**_ –dijo casi a gritos mientras le daba la espalda- _**hablo del supuesto respeto que exiges**_ –nuevamente se dio la vuelta para encararlo- _**ahora responde a mi pregunta**_ – se cruzó de brazos.

Ranma rascó su cabeza y río un poco con nerviosismo _**–verás Akane, como el mejor en mi carrera, tengo que mantener ciertas apariencias, compromisos…que no significan nada para mi –**_se apresuró a decir, pues notó como la mandíbula de Akane se había tensado del enojo-_**pero me es indispensable cumplir**_ –finalizó esto ultimo en voz baja**-… en todo caso solo estuve unos momentos con ella **–dijo como defensa.

_**-Apariencias ¿he?**_ –Respiró profundamente tratando de calmar ese intenso coraje que quería explotar- _**¿sabes que?**_ –fingió una sonrisa- _**tú y tus apariencias me importan un comino **_–y su coraje sin más reservas explotó_**- no puedo creer lo egocéntrico y cretino que eres**_ –apretó sus puños con fuerza, deseando darle un buen golpe a su querido prometido- _**y más vale te quede claro ahora si, por que va a ser la ultima vez que te lo repita y va a ser mi ultima palabra, tú no eres mi dueño, así que deja esa pose de prometido protector, por que no te va, realmente eres un cínico, venirme a pedir respeto tú a mí, es realmente el colmo **_– se giró empezando a caminar hacia la salida prácticamente echando chispas de coraje.

Esta vez el joven no la detuvo se quedo clavado en su sitio, que se creía ella, ahora si que se sentía realmente furioso, esto no iba a quedar así, sus pensamientos de cólera le hicieron llegar a esa conclusión y justo cuando se proponía a seguirla, la mujer causante de todos esos sentimientos volvió a entrar.

-_**Por cierto, se me olvidaba decirte que ya he comprado los boletos, mañana sale el tren por la tarde, solo a eso venía, antes de que empezaras con toda esa idiotez **_–dijo fulminándole con la mirada- _**es más..**_.-sacó de su bolsillo uno de los boletos y lo depósito en la banca próxima a ella- _**aquí está el tuyo ,a tu disposición por si quieres cambiar la fecha, tal vez te quieras quedar un poco más para pasar tiempo con tus compromisos**_–mencionó siendo presa en su plenitud de los indiscutibles y negados celos, después de esto se dio vuelta y continuó su camino.

Ranma le escuchó, pero tan molesto estaba que no percibió la gran escena de celos que acababa de obsequiarle su prometida, simplemente se limito a tomar el boleto y mirarlo con atención, mientras murmuraba – _**Esa marimacho no se saldrá con al suya**_ –dijo casi en un susurro dándose la vuelta para tomar sus zapatos, pero justo al girarse, sintió como un objeto se estrellaba con su cabeza, al darse vuelta vio en el suelo un zapato bastante familiar, lo tomo en sus manos para verlo, cuando Akane entro de nuevo y se lo arrebató.

-_**Mi zapato, lo dejaría, pero es de mis favoritos**_ –sin más dio nuevamente vuelta y salió, ante la vista furiosa de su prometido.

_**-¡Cuando dejarás de ser una marimacho violenta!**_ –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

A lo que con una voz nada delicada Akane le respondió a gritos desde casi fuera del lugar –_**Cuando tu dejes de ser un pervertido engreído y egocéntrico**_-tras esto se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de metal al ser azotada.

Ranma se giró con fuerza atinó un puñetazo en uno de los casilleros, descargando su furia contenida, era increíble como de la tranquilidad, esa mujer le venía convertir todo en un huracán, pero estaba decidido a cuidarle esa noche en la fiesta, vería la manera de que su amigo desistiera, ella no saldría con nadie, de eso se encargaba él, si ya lo había hecho casi cuatro años, una noche más antes de las vacaciones no sería problema, claro todo esto lo hacía por el señor Tendo y por su honor, por nada más, con esto su conciencia quedó tranquila, se calzó, tomo su mochila y salió del lugar.

----------------------------------

Akane iba hecha una fiera, realmente ese encuentro había ganado el primer lugar de todos los demás que habían tenido durante su estancia en esa Universidad, y tan ensimismada iba en su coraje, que no se dio cuenta, que la habían llamado por su nombre, y que alguien venía a paso rápido tras ella, claro, tratando de seguirle el paso.

_**-¡Akane! –**_ gritaba la joven de pelo castaño, ya llevaba rato haciéndolo, y la peliazul parecía no reaccionar- _**¡Tendo Akane!**_ –Utilizó como último recurso implantando más fuerza en su voz, lo que funcionó pues la aludida se detuvo y volteó.

_**-Ukyo, que tal **_–se limitó a decir al ver a su amiga acercarse.

_**- Akane, llevo rato llamándote**_ –dijo al llevar junto a ella- _**seguro estabas pensando en Ran-chan**_- rió con picardía.

_**-No me menciones a ese cretino**_ –dijo furiosa mientras cruzaba sus brazos- _**¿mejor dime que tal has estado?**_ –sonrió tratando de quitarse de la mente a ese bobo que el destino le había mandado como prometido.

_**- Vale, otra pelea**_ –suspiró la chica- _**y pues bueno, yo he estado muy bien, hace rato converse con Ryoga, me regreso hoy mismo a Nerima**_ – mencionó emocionada.

_**-Pensé que te irías con nosotros **_–dijo algo desanimada, ahora tendría que aguantarse al pesado de Ranma ella sola.

_**-Ya lo sé, pero papá vendrá de visita este fin de semana, no podrá pasar navidad con nosotros, puesto que saldrá de viaje, y pues quiero verle**_ –relató con una sonrisa.

_**-Oh es eso, me alegra que al fin tengas oportunidad de ver a tu padre**_ –correspondió a la sonrisa –_**vayamos a la cafetería y platicamos mejor, ahí me esta esperando Amy**_ –dijo mientras empezaba a caminar junto a ella.

_**-Tengo rato que no veo a Amy, será grato saludarle –**_sonrió, hacia tiempo que ella y Akane eran muy amigas, y pues dada esa relación conoció a Amy a quien también le había tomado cariño, en la Universidad siempre habían sido ellas tres como amigas, extraño dado su pasado, pero cierto.

Ambas entraron a la cafetería, y entre las dos buscaron a la menuda figura de su amiga, la cual estaba sentada justo frente al mostrador de la cafetería, y conversando muy animadamente con un joven, Akane le conocía, hacia unos minutos le había visto, procedieron a acercarse al sitio.

_**-Hola –**_saludó Ukyo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas vacías, acción que imitó Akane.

_**-Hola chicas –**_sonrió Amy desviando su vista del chico a sus amigas- _**amigas les presento a Yota –**_dijo animada- _**iré con el a la fiesta de esta noche**_.

-_**Hola, un gusto**_ –dijo Ukyo mientras le saludaba de mano.

_**-Bueno, ya me conocías de vista –**_dijo Akane sonriendo- _**pero igual un gusto –**_justo le daba la mano cuando cierto joven de alta estatura, cabello color azabache, y peculiarmente trenzado, entraba a la cafetería, al ver la escena, automáticamente los celos se hicieron presentes en él, más prefirió retroceder en sus pasos e irse del lugar, no quería salir mal con su amigo, por ser él, arreglaría las cosas hablando.

_**Notas de la autora: **_

Un capitulo más, agradezco a arctic-monk que me dejo su comentario, y pues veremos que sucede.

Aclaro todos los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takashi, no hago esto con fines de lucro y como siempre digo esto es para mi solo un pasatiempo que realizo simplemente por gusto y por nada más.

¡Saludos!

Aredna-R


	3. Encuentros agridulces

_Todos y cada uno de los personajes salvo los que introduzca yo, son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi, no hago esto con fines de lucro, como ya saben, solo es diversión y el placer de que lean lo que escribo._

_**Encuentros agridulces**_

_**----------------------------**_

_**__________**_

……………

_**-Ha sido un gusto también para mi, conocerles **_–expresó refiriéndose a ambas chicas- y si te vi hace un rato en las duchas de mi facultad –sonrió afirmando el comentario de Akane.

Tanto Ukyo como Amy casi gritaron en unísono por la sorpresa del comentario de Yota- _**¿¡En las duchas de chicos!?**_ –acción que hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas a Akane, pues todos los presentes habían volteado a verla.

_**-¡Podrían bajar el volumen!**_ –su cara era de completa vergüenza- _**y sí**_ –respiró profundamente tratando de calmar su desbocado corazón producto de la vergüenza- _**fui a las duchas del área de educación física, tenia que hablar con Ranma **_–vio la cara picara de Ukyo y la de curiosidad de Amy- de los boletos de pasaje- recalcó las ultimas palabras- de nada más –esto ultimo lo dijo viendo a Ukyo.

_**-Siento haber sido tan impertinente**_ –dijo sinceramente avergonzado Yota, quien se había mantenido serio por la impertinencia cometida.

_**-No te preocupes, de cualquier forma ellas se enteran**_ –dijo despreocupada Akane- nada mas que deben trabajar un poquito en su manera de expresar su asombro- mencionó a manera de reproche.

_**-Lo siento amiga, pero no dirás que es raro que una chica visite a un chico en las duchas, más si esa chica eres tú, la chica más recatada y seria de la Universidad **_– se defendió Amy, ante la carcajada de Ukyo.

_**-A ver, yo pregunte si podía pasar ¿o no?**_ –cuestionó al joven frente a ella.

_**-Cierto, Ranma ya estaba vestido señoritas, no hay por que pensar mal**_ –apoyo a la peli-azul con seriedad.

_**-Si aja –**_giró los ojos Ukyo, ante la ahora risa de Amy.

Yota a manera de escape vio su reloj –_**uf me tengo que ir, entonces Amy ¿paso a tu edificio a recogerte?**_ –sonrió a la chica.

_**-Sí –**_le correspondió el gesto –te espero –le guiñó un ojo de manera coqueta.

-_**Vale, nos vemos entonces**_ –tomó la mano de la aludida y caballerosamente le dio un beso en el dorso de esta, ante la sorpresa de las otras dos, se puso de pie y tomó su mochila- ha sido un placer conocerles señoritas – _**Akane y Ukyo se limitaron a sonreír y decir un igualmente, ante la resplandeciente sonrisa de Yota.**_

Tras irse el joven, el tema de las duchas había quedado olvidada y Akane se apresuró a llenar de interrogatorios a su amiga – _**No sabía que tenias novio, querida amiga.**_

_**-Mira que a mí también se me había escapado el detalle **_–respaldó Ukyo, ante el sonrojo de Amy.

_**-No es mi novio chicas, le conocí hace unas semanas por los pasillos, fue de lo más sencillo **_–apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y sobre la planta de su mano su mentón y con ojos soñadores relató_**- iba caminando por el pasillo apresurada, como siempre, la puntualidad simplemente no se me da**_ –ambas chicas frente a ella asintieron afirmando lo dicho- _**bueno, el caso es que me tropecé, ya saben lo torpe que soy **_–nuevamente ambas asintieron- _**esperaba, que me dijeran que no tanto**_ –fingió molestia- _**pero bueno, el caso es que mis libros cayeron y el simplemente se detuvo a ayudarme, le vi a los ojos y el vio los míos**_ –suspiró embelesada, ante la sonrisa divertida de las otras dos, también era muy cierto que Amy tendía a hacerlo todo mágico y dramático- _**un cruce de miradas, solo segundos y nos conectamos, ese día no entré a la clase de anatomía y…**_

_**-Ahora me explicó**_ –interrumpió Akane.

_**-Shss**_ –le cayó Ukyo aparentemente emocionada con el relato- déjala terminar

_**-Ok me callo**_ –junto dedo índice y pulgar de su mano derecha, y simuló cerrar un cierre en su boca.

**-¿Ya?** –preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas, cuando vio asentir a ambas, continúo_**- pues nos vinimos a la cafetería y platicamos por largo rato, compartimos gustos en varias cosas, y la verdad es que esta guapísimo, justo en ese momento se dio que nos entregaran un volante para la fiesta decembrina, y el me invitó, y seré su pareja y durante estas semanas le he visto algunas veces y hemos conversado y… es todo**_ –terminó su relato sonriente.

_**-Vaya, la verdad que solo le conocía de vista, pero me había parecido un engreído**_ –argumentó Akane.

-Dale _**crédito al chico, fue todo un caballero al detenerse a ayudarle**_ –defendió Ukyo, ante al asentimiento exagerado de Amy.

_**-En eso tienes razón-**_ se encogió de hombros la peliazul- _**me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien **_–sonrió- _**y es verdad feo no es. **_

_**-Cierto –**_asintió Ukyo- _**es bastante guapo.**_

_**-Ey chicas, paren su carro, que yo le he visto primero**_ –colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa tomando una postura de autoridad a manera de broma.

_**-Vale, es tuyo, nadie te lo pelea**_ –rió Ukyo- _**además yo tengo a mi caballero particular –**_suspiró denotando en su mirada destellos de alegría.

_**-Si…el amor, el amor **_–dijo con sarcasmo Akane- _**yo prefiero concentrarme en mi carrera.**_

Amy tomó una postura más cómoda cruzando sus piernas_**- la verdad es que, ahorita que me pongo a pensarlo, ningún chico te ha invitado a salir durante el tiempo que has estado en la Universidad Akane –**_cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

_**-Gracias por recordarme que soy fea**_ –mencionó con desgano la aludida.

_**-No eres fea Akane –**_resaltó su negación con el movimiento de cabeza_**- y bueno aunque yo tengo mis teorías sobre ese detalle, me las reservo **_–sonrió Ukyo.

_**-Es que yo tampoco creo que seas fea, de hecho según se, eres la chica más deseada de la Universidad **_–completó Amy- _**pero hay algo que hace que los chicos teman invitarte, me pregunto ¿que será?**_ –se colocó en una pose pensativa.

_**-Tal vez algún admirador celoso y posesivo –**_apuntó Ukyo riendo divertida ante la cara de sonrojo de Akane.

_**-No digas tonterías Ukyo –**_sonrío forzadamente ante la mirada inquisitiva de Amy –_**por cierto son justo las cuatro en punto, que no tu tren ¿sale a las seis? **_

_**-¡Cierto!**_ –Se puso de pie – _**me había olvidado, entonces me despido por el momento de ambas, ya nos veremos pronto**_ –tomó su bolso.

_**-Suerte Ukyo! Hasta pronto y felices fiestas**_ –sonrió Amy

-_**Si, que tengas un buen viaje**_- su tranquilidad volvió se había salvado de entrar en ese tema burlesco que tenía rato que no soportaba por parte de Ukyo.

Ya se daba la vuelta cuando volvió su vista nuevamente a Akane –_**Y sobre la conversación, ya nos veremos en Nerima **_–guiño un ojo y tras esto y ver la cara de resignación de Akane, se fue del lugar.

_**-Has dicho ¿las 4:00? –**_inesperadamente Amy sonaba alarmada.

_**-Si –**_contestó tranquilamente Akane.

_**- ¡Dios! Tengo que ir a arreglarme**_ –Tomó sus cosas y se puso de pie- nos vemos en la habitación amiga –_**después de esto salió corriendo del lugar. **_

_**-Pero si la fiesta es a las siete**_ –susurró la peliazul mientras veía como la puerta de la cafetería se cerraba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Nabiki necesito que cierres el trato con los inversionistas Ingleses, es importante**_–expresó su orden con seriedad Annette la presidenta de la organización en la que laborada la mediana de las Tendo.

_**-Lo sé Ann y debes estar completamente tranquila de que lo haré**_ –de igual manera mantuvo la seriedad propia de su puesto.

_**-Bien, y lo sé, solo que estoy nerviosa, la empresa es relevantemente nueva y había buscado este contrato por todo este tiempo, no quiero que se nos vaya de las manos, a las cinco llega su representante Financiero y en el está aceptar, o no hacerlo**_ –se recargó en el gran respaldo negro acolchonado.

_**-No te preocupes, déjalo en mis manos y dime ¿Cómo se llama el representante? **_

_**-Oh si, su nombre es Sullivan, Edward Sullivan **_

_**-Sullivan ¿El mismo dueño?**_

_**-No, es su hijo, el esta al frente del hotel que se redecorara **_

_**-Bien, el señor Sullivan, no se resistirá a los encantos de esta compañía, de eso me encargo yo –**_guiñó con picardía uno de sus ojos ante la sonrisa de nerviosismo de su jefa –ahora debo ir a organizar la presentación, así que te dejo- _**tras el asentimiento de su superior, salió de la oficina rumbo a la suya. **_

Mantenía una fría tranquilidad, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba ante el cierre de un contrato, por algo era la elegida cada que se presentaba una situación de estas, y le alegraba además de convenirle, claro, que así fuera, en su futuro veía lograr una asociación con la empresa, y no descansaría hasta lograrlo, caminó entre los cubiculos, viendo la variedad de adornos navideños, entre pequeños árboles en los escritorios, así como calcetines y dulces de felpa en las paredes de cada cúbiculo, no les tomó mucha importancia, pero era inevitable que le recordaran el hecho de que pronto estaría en casa, eso, de cierto modo le alegraba, llegó a la gran puerta de madera tallada con formas elegantes y clásicas, en la cual se leía en al parte superior impreso en una placa de metal, Gerente administrativo de imagen y diseño, se introdujo en su oficina, bastante amplia, con un decorado clásico y elegante, alfombrado con un color grisáceo, y en medio de esta un amplio escritorio de color oscuro, sobre el cual permanecía su computadora y demás papeles en perfecto orden, tomo asiento en la gran silla giratoria, forrada de piel y bastante cómoda, colocó su mano derecha sobre el mouse y abrió el archivo, justo leía la presentación que previamente había realizado, para evitar errores y pulir lo detalles faltantes, cuando su celular sonó, vio en la pequeña pantalla quien era, y sonriente contestó.

_**-En que te puedo ayudar Akane.**_

Del otro lado de la línea su hermana menor sonrió- _**Solo quería saber si ibas a tomar el tren con nosotros mañana**_ –internamente rezó para que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

_**-Lo siento hermana, aún tengo trabajo pendiente, se tendrán que adelantar sin mí**_ –decía esto de manera cansada

-_**Esta bien**_ –entonó resignada, lo que hizo sonreír a Nabiki, pues sabía bien el por que de sus preguntas sobre el viaje.

_**-No seas orgullosa Akane, y aprovecha esta oportunidad a solas con mi cuñadito**_ –rió divertida al escuchar el protesta de su hermana.

_**-No digas tonterías Nabiki –**_empezó molesta, para cambiar su tono a uno más tranquilo- _**además, no me confirmo si se va mañana**_ –suspiró- _**en fin, solo eso quería saber.**_

_**-No te preocupes, se irá mañana contigo, tengo el presentimiento, y ya sabes que los míos no fallan**_ –sonrió pues eso era más que verdad.

_**-Claro…bien pues te deseo suerte en tu trabajo**_ –expresó animada- _**y nos veremos en casa **_–finalizó.

_**-Vale, nos vemos entonces**_ –sonrió y tras esto cortó la comunicación, dejo el teléfono sobre su escritorio y seguidamente checo su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las cuatro treinta, se apresuró a terminar la presentación, no hubo mucho que corregir, pues esta era la tercera revisión que hacía a su trabajo, simplemente como todo lo que hacía, tenia que quedar perfecto. Volvió a consultar su reloj y vio con tranquilidad que ya faltaban diez minutos para las cinco, grabó la presentación, se puso de pie con calma y tomando las carpetas necesarias, salió de su oficina rumbo a la sala de juntas, donde ya se encontraba Annette.

_**-Lista Nabiki**_ –preguntó nerviosa, la verdad era que esa mujer desde que la había conocido, se había percatado de que los nervios los tenía por los suelos, solo hacía falta una pequeña exaltación y sus nervios se ponían de punta.

_**-Como siempre**_ –sonrió Nabiki tratando de tranquilizarla, organizó la presentación, colocó la información en el proyector y mientras observaba como las secretarias colocaban galletas en el centro de la mesa, ordenó sus tarjetas, vio de reojo como Annette salió seguida de las secretarias, depositó las tarjetas sobre el escritorio y respiró con tranquilidad, escuchó como la puerta se abría y al voltear el asombro vino a ella, era el mismo joven que se había topado apenas ayer, y con el cual no había tenido un encuentro muy cordial, un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, rezo en su interior para que el joven fuese el asistente del señor Sullivan y no este.

El joven por su parte, si le miró con sorpresa, más no por mucho tiempo, se introdujo completamente en la sala y justo al intentar hablar, entro Annette, adornando su rostro con una gran sonrisa.

_**-Sr. Sullivan, que gusto tenerle con nosotros**_ –le saludo de mano con amabilidad, hablando en un perfecto inglés, ante la expresión neutral de Nabiki, claro, esto solo de manera superficial, pues por dentro quería que la tierra se la tragase.

-El placer es mío –respondió al gesto de amabilidad.

_**-Tome asiento**_ –le invitó Annette- _**¿Le puedo ofrecer un café o agua? **_

_**-Un café estaría bien**_ –sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos, tras esos labios coloreados de manera natural de un rojo bastante atrayente, Edward estaba divertido con la situación, el día anterior solo había visto una cara de molestia en la cara de la señorita que ahora tenía enfrente, contrario a ahora, que adornaba sus bellas facciones con una sonrisa, fingida pero a fin de cuentas una sonrisa, pero lo que era mas cierto, era que se alegraba de verla de nuevo, había creído que después de ese encuentro poco agradable jamás la volvería a ver, y comprobar que su suposición había sido errada, le llenaba de cierto sentimiento parecido a la alegría.

Nabiki, vio como el Sr. Sullivan no le quitaba la vista de encima, y cualquier joven estaría encantada de que eso así fuera, cualquiera, que no hubiese tenido un encuentro como el suyo, era por fuerza mayor que tenia que mantener la calma, pero estaba aterrada, no sabía si la forma en le había tratado influiría en al presentación y más grave aún, en la firma del contrato, Annette, le mataría, y sus planes profesionales se vendrían abajo, pero ella era Nabiki Tendo, no se dejaría vencer, y si realmente este hombre se dejaba llevar por una bobada como el percance ocurrido entre ellos, entonces realmente no era un hombre serio y profesional, daría su presentación a la perfección y lograría el contrato eso estaba más que decidido.

Observó como Annette después de dar indicaciones a la secretaría, y que esta le trajese el café al Sr. Sullivan, tomó asiento junto a este, Nabiki encendió el proyector, las luces se apagaron y dio inicio a la presentación, ante la atenta mirada de Edward y la nerviosa Annette, quien bajo la mesa no había parado de apretar sus manos.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Después de salir de la cafetería y hablarle a su hermana, decidió caminar por el campus para aclarar su mente, solo unos meses más y estaría libre del compromiso, respiro profundamente, aspirando el fresco aire de la tarde, ya empezaba a refrescar, que lindo que ya fuese navidad, le encantaba esa época, es de tanta alegría, sin embargo sus pensamientos felices se vieron entristecidos al tocar la realidad, esta sería la ultima navidad que pasaría con él, con la terminación del compromiso, sus padres se irían de casa, y el haría su vida, así como ella haría la suya, se abrazó a si misma, y trato de convencerse de que no podría ser de otra forma, en eso estaba, cuando inesperadamente sintió que le jalaban hacía uno de los salones, en primera su reacción fue de susto, pero al ver de quien se trataba la molestia fue lo que prevaleció en ella.

_**- ¿Qué quieres? –**_Dijo tajantemente a la vez que se alejaba-

_**-Que no vayas con él a esa fiesta**_ –los celos hablaban por él.

_**-Ranma, créeme que no se de que estas hablando**_ –dijo molesta y cansada.

_**-Si lo sabes –**_dijo arqueando una de sus espesas cejas negras.

_**- No, y la verdad que a ti te debe de importar poco, con quien voy o dejo de ir, ¿no crees?**_ –le miró retadora.

_**-Ya te dije, que si me importa, es mi honor, soy tu prometido**_ –correspondió a la mirada.

Akane rió con amargura- _**¿tu honor? ¿Solo eso te importa? **_–desvió la mirada empezaba a entristecer.

_**-Pues…-**_la valentía de Ranma se vio desvanecida ante la pregunta, no solo eso le importaba, le importaba todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, pero por que diablos no se lo podía decir.

_**-No necesitas responder, ha sido una pregunta tonta**_ –se dispuso a salir del salón, siendo detenida por la fuerte mano de su prometido, quien le había tomado del brazo- _**suéltame Ranma **_–dijo con enojo.

_**-Mañana me iré contigo**_ –dijo finalmente.

_**-¿Qué? –**_se giró para verle a la cara.

_**-Que mañana me iré en el tren contigo, paso a tu cuarto a recogerte**_ –y sin decir nada mas salió del salón dejándola sola.

_**-Simplemente no le entiendo…-**_susurró y tranquilamente salio del salón, rumbo a su edificio.

----------------------------------------------------

_**-Y por ello, consideramos que nuestra compañía es la indicada para brindarle el más excelente servicio y cubrir con todas sus expectativas a su entera satisfacción**_ –al finalizar la frase, el proyector se apagó y las luces se encendieron.

Annette sonreía con su distinguido nerviosismo, y Nabiki se limitó a sonreír ligeramente mientras miraba a Edward, quien esbozaba en sus facciones seriedad y aparentemente se encontraba pensativo sobre lo anteriormente expuesto.

_**-No encontrará mejor calidad que la nuestra Sr. Sullivan**_ –reforzó Nabiki, mientras tomaba asiento en una silla frente al aludido.

_**-Se que se han posicionado como los mejores en su giro…-**_empezó su discurso con voz tenue pero fuerte, un tono bastante singular y muy varonil pensó Nabiki, quien a pesar de la distracción física, mantenía su entera atención al presente negocio – _**y por ello la empresa que represento posó su atención en ustedes, el coste me parece adecuado**_ –dijo dando una hojeada a la carpeta que tenia en sus manos, que por cierto, eran grandes, no toscas, pues sus dedos eran elegantes, largos y finos, más con aires de masculinidad –_**pero…**_

_**-¿Pero? –**_preguntó calculadoramente Nabiki, ante la mirada ansiosa de Annette quien en ese tiempo había mantenido su mirada fija en el joven.

_**-La decoración del hotel, no puede esperar, y yo no se si ustedes estén dispuestos a trabajar en esta época, se que son la mejor opción, más no se si estén a nuestra disposición en este tiempo-**_ terminó con seriedad.

-_**Nuestra compañía, no tendría la seriedad que se ha ganado, si dejáramos de trabajar por épocas festivas, con lo que le respondo que estaremos encantados de trabajar en el momento que así ustedes lo indiquen, y cuando mejor les parezca, si es en estas fechas adelante **_–contestó Annette con seguridad, de las pocas veces en que se le ve esta actitud, ante el asombro de Nabiki, pues si eso pasaba, era seguro que tendría que olvidarse de sus vacaciones.

_**Bien -**_ Edward sonrió galante _**–Quisiera aclarar detalles esta noche en una cena de negocios **_–checo su reloj- _**puesto que en este momento me tengo que ir **_–terminó mirando a ambas mujeres.

Ante la seriedad de Nabiki, Annette se apresuró a actuar y extendió su mano para tomar la de Edward – _**Será un placer**_ –contestó sonriente- _**cierto Srita. Tendo**_ –dirigió su mirada hacia la joven que permanecía con una mirada fría.

_**-Cierto**_ –afirmó sin perder su postura.

_**-Bien –**_Edward se puso de pie, al tiempo que Annette y Nabiki, lo hacían –_**entonces será esta noche y ha sido todo un placer**_ –extendió la mano hacia Annette quien la tomo gustosa y tras despedirse salió del salón, mientras Nabiki recogía lo utilizado para la presentación ante la mirada del joven, quien carraspeo para llamar su atención y al lograrlo habló.

_**-También ha sido un placer reencontrarla**_ –mantuvo la sonrisa al momento de extender su mano y tomar la pequeña y fina mano de ella.

-_**Si, también lo ha sido para mi**_ –disimuló una sonrisa y miró sin intimidarse los ojos oscuros de él.

Con pesar Edward soltó la mano de Nabiki y tras un hasta esta noche y un asentimiento por parte de ella, salió de la sala de juntas, dejándola completamente sola, quien tras unos instantes, salió corriendo a la oficina de su querida Jefa.

------------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Aquí otro capitulo más, el de ayer, es que simplemente no tuve tiempo de subirlo, mas al rato prometo poner el siguiente, solo dejen reponer unas horitas de sueño. Por cierto en el personaje de Edward me inspiré en un actor, a ver si adivinan cual…¿?

Mil gracias a las personas que están leyendo la historia, entre las cuales puedo mencionar a: arctic-monk, marissa, karu-hi, y a mi querida lectora JAckesukA, que tengo el honor de que sea la segunda historia en la que me acompaña.

Gracias en verdad.

¡¡Saludos!!

Aredna-R


	4. Sorpresas y aclaraciones

Todos y cada uno de los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo es un sano pasatiempo y más que nada con la finalidad de que ustedes lo disfruten, si es posible.

_**Sorpresas y aclaraciones **_

------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Claro abuela, Shampoo extrañarte, pero si no poder hacer nada, no preocuparte**_ –hablaba desanimada una joven china por el auricular del teléfono- _**también Shampoo desearte felices fiestas **_–tras esto ultimo colgó ante la mirada de un joven de grandes anteojos.

_**-¿Que pasó? –**_preguntó el joven curioso.

_**-Abuela no poder regresar, haber problema con los vuelos**_ –contestó triste y algo disgustada.

_**-Lo siento Shampoo –**_se acomodó las gafas.

_**-Shampoo decirle a abuela que no deber irse –**_pronunció disgustada mientras caminaba hacia la cocina _**–ahora pasar navidad sola con pato estúpido –**_digamos que esa eran su manera de decir cariño o cielo de la joven china, Mousse ya lo sabía.

_**-Veras que la pasaremos bien –**_caminaba tras la chica, que al no darse cuenta y entrar a la cocina, le estampó en la cara la puerta al joven de cabello largo y negro, quien quedo tirado en el suelo como secuela del fuerte golpe.

_**-¡Mousse! –**_Gritó la joven al darse cuenta del accidente, abrió la puerta y se arrodillo junto al joven _**– ¿estar bien chico pato?**_ –le miró preocupada.

_**-¿Mami? –**_pronunció aún atontado el joven.

_**-¡Mousse, ser Shampoo! –**_lo movió frenéticamente sin una pizca de delicadeza, hasta que el joven reaccionó.

_**-¡Shampoo ya estoy bien! **_–gritó para así detener los bruscos movimientos de la chica.

_**-Oh Mousse lo siento –**_le abrazo con cariño, siendo correspondida por el chico_**- a Shampoo alegrarle que estés aquí **_–sonrió.

_**-No te preocupes mi linda Shampoo, la abuela pasara una linda navidad y nosotros haremos que la nuestra sea de las mejores –**_correspondió a la sonrisa.

_**-Te amo Mousse –**_dijo la joven tras lo cual acercó sus labios a los del chico, quien sin pena, tras un yo te amo más, los unió en un beso lleno de amor.

-------------------------------------------------------

Llevaba casi una hora leyendo un libro de medicina física, pues había ocupado solo cuarenta y cinco minutos para alistarse, así que había terminado a las cinco cuarenta y cinco, se había dado una ducha, y al salir había optado por colocarse unos jeans ajustados con terminación entubada, una blusa de color azul oscuro formal y sobre ella una chaqueta negra, esto a juego con unas zapatillas de tacón de aguja negras, su maquillaje era tenue y había dejado su cabello suelto, en cambio Amy todavía no decidía que vestido usar aún, y ya eran las seis treinta.

_**-¿Por que se te hace todo tan fácil?**_ –cuestionaba Amy al borde de los nervios, mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo modelando la falda negra, con una blusa café semitransparente.

_**-¿Fácil? –**_despegó su vista de las letras del grueso libro para verla.

-_**Sí, te has alistado en media hora, y veme a mí, me he cambiado variedad de veces y aún no decido si este conjunto es el indicado **_–hizo varias poses frente al espejo.

Akane río, haciendo que su amiga le mirase molesta, lo cual notó- _**Ey no te molestes, lo que sucede es que tú quieres impresionar a un chico, es normal, en cualquier chica, aunque bueno yo no soy tan normal **_–río para si misma ante la mirada de extrañeza de Amy – _**es decir, a mi no me interesa el aspecto externo, si te quiere, le vas a gustar de cualquier manera –**_finalizó mientras elevaba los hombros de manera desenfadada ante la ultima frase.

_**-Tienes razón –**_medito por segundos Amy- _**pero aún así, necesito tu opinión, ¿que tal me veo? –**_le miró expectante a través del espejo.

_**-Sinceramente**_ –utilizó en sus gestos cierto desagrado lo que se reflejo en el susto inminente de su amiga, para después sonreír- _**te ves guapísima Amy, unas botas largas, un maquillaje tenue, el pelo sueldo y estas lista**_ –finalizó cual si fuera una experta en asesoramiento de imagen.

-_**Gracias –**_sonrió más confiada y corrió a ponerse las botas, para después iniciar la tarea de maquillado.

Akane mientras continúo su lectura, la cual fue nuevamente interrumpida por el toqueteo en la puerta.

_**-¡Deben ser ellos!**_ –escuchó a su amiga desde el baño.

_**-¿Ellos? –**_pronunció quedamente mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la puerta, y justo al abrirla se llevó una gran sorpresa.

_**-Hola Akane, ¿están listas? -**_ preguntó un sonriente Yota.

_**-Amy se esta terminando de arreglar**_ –dijo por inercia sin quitarle la mirada al otro joven que estaba tan sorprendido como ella y del cual ante el comentario de su amigo hablo.

_**-¿Amy? –**_dijo extrañado Ranma quien se encontraba a un lado de su amigo.

_**-Sí, mi pareja, ya te había hablado de ella amigo –**_dijo alegremente Yota – _**y ella será tu pareja –**_se dirigió a Akane.

_**-¿Su pareja?**_ –preguntó realmente extrañada Akane justo en el momento en que Amy salía del baño ya lista para salir.

_**-Ay por dios, lo había olvidado**_ –contestó Amy avergonzada al llegar al lado de Akane y dirigiéndose a los chicos continúo- Chicos nos dan unos minutos –sonrió de manera nerviosa.

Ranma se mantenía serio, interiormente su ansiedad se había extinguido, al igual que sus celos, mientras que Yota comprendiendo la situación asintió _**–De acuerdo, las veremos abajo**_ –tras esto se encaminaron a la planta baja, mientras Amy apresurada cerraba la puerta ante la vista aún atónita de Akane.

_**-Lo que sucede es que...**_ –se dirigió a su amiga, quien le miraba con no muy buena cara- _**Yota me comentó que traería a un amigo con él y yo le dije que estaba bien que viniera que tú irías y podías ser su pareja, ya sabes para ir en parejas**_ –sonrió nerviosamente, ante la mirada de disgusto de la aludida.

_**-Bien, si no hay de otra –**_respondió con disgusto Akane, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

_**-Akane por favor, se amable con el chico, yo no sabía que era ese tipo con el que siempre peleas, que si lo hubiera sabido jamás te hubiera involucrado, pero esta cita es realmente importante para mi, puedes por favor tratar de llevarte bien con ese tipo por lo menos durante el trayecto a la fiesta, ya que estemos allá, si no quieres estar con él, pues no lo estés, pero mientras no me arruines la noche, por favor**_ –suplicaba desesperada.

Un suspiró y un asentimiento de resignación fue la única respuesta de Akane, ante la gran sonrisa de alegría de su amiga, tras tomar sus bolsos, salieron del departamento y se encaminaron hacia la planta baja, tras estar nuevamente frente a los jóvenes, una sonriente y la otra seria, se pusieron en marcha hacia la fiesta.

Amy tomó el brazo de Yota, mientras que Ranma y Akane caminaban a la par, con cierta distancia entre ellos, y un poco más atrás.

_**-¿Así que realmente no tenias a nadie con quien ir?**_ –rompió el silencio el pelinegro.

Akane no contestó, mantuvo su caminar y la vista al frente.

_**-Así que me ignorarás toda la noche**_ –intentó de nuevo Ranma.

_**-Vaya que inteligente, descubriste mi plan**_ –mencionó sarcástica, mirándole de reojo.

Ranma no desistió, se sentía tranquilo de que no le hubiera dado entrada a ningún bobo y para que mentir también se sentía alegre, se acercó a ella y le tomó de la mano, ante el asombro de la chica.

_**-Somos pareja ¿no?**_ –Dijo sonriente- _**actuemos como tal.**_

_**-¿Actuar? –**_Repitió disgustada mientras soltaba con molestia la mano del joven y cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho- _**eres un idiota-**_ apresuró su paso ante el poco entendimiento del joven artista marcial.

_**-¿Y ahora que dije?**_ –se cuestionó internamente, apresurando el paso para darle alcance a su prometida.

Al llegar los cuatro al estacionamiento, se acomodaron, en el coche de Yota, y mientras la pareja de adelante compuesta por Yota y Amy no pararon de reír y hablar de trivialidades, Ranma y Akane quienes se encontraban en la parte trasera se limitaron a guardar silencio, Akane no quitó la vista del vidrio observando las casas que pasaban, y Ranma no quitó la vista de ella, tratando de descifrarla.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Annette –**_entró apresuradamente Nabiki a la oficina de su jefa, ante la mirada de asombro de esta.

_**-¿Que sucede Nabiki? –**_levanto la vista de unos papeles en los que había estado inmersa después de terminada la reunión para mirarle.

_**-Sobre la cena de esta noche y…-**_su discurso fue interrumpido por Annette.

_**-Oh es cierto, querida Nabiki, yo no podré asistir, así que dejo todo en tus manos, que yo se no hay manos más seguras en las que pueda encargar el futuro de esta compañía**_ –sonrió la madura mujer.

_**-¡Que!**_ –dijo sorprendida la mediana de las Tendo

_**-Lo que sucede es que tengo una cita con algunos proveedores para tratar el material que utilizaremos en este contrato**_ –dijo amontonando una serie de papeles.

_**-Si bueno, esta bien-**_habló finalmente sin darle tanta importancia- _**lo que sucede es que Annette, es navidad, he pedido mis vacaciones para estas fechas desde hace meses**_ –dijo molesta.

_**-Lo se linda, pero trabajo es trabajo, y si el trabajo exige que tenemos que trabajar en estas fechas, lo haremos **_–se puso de pie y su voz fue imponente.

_**-Pero…-**_trató de contradecirla.

_**-Pero nada, sabes que no hay otra persona a quien pueda encargar este contrato tan importante, y sabes que si yo pudiera encargarme personalmente lo haría, pero tengo que viajar a París para ver lo de la renovación del contrato del servicio de SPA, del siguiente año.**_

Nabiki suspiró resignada_** –Bien**_

_**-Así se habla querida –**_sonrió Annette y tras ver salir con lentitud a Nabiki, volvió a tomar asiento para iniciar el chequeo de algunos contratos.

Nabiki caminó a través del pasillo que conducía a su oficina, durante el trayecto puedo observar como ya los cubiculos se estaban vaciando, ya era la hora de la salida, y dentro de poco sería la dichosa cena, se introdujo en su oficina, y se dejo caer en su cómoda silla giratoria, la cual giró hasta quedar frente al gran ventanal que mostraba las luces brillantes de la gran ciudad que poco apreciaba pues siempre le daba la espalda, coloco el codo de ambas manos en cada uno de los descansos de la silla, a ella no le molestaba trabajar, pero si le molestaba que sus planes fueran truncados.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras quince minutos llegaron a una casa bastante grande, entraron por la gran reja y recorrieron un camino bastante largo, rodeado de un bello jardín, al aparcar frente a la casa uno de los sirvientes tomo las llaves de Yota para estacionar el coche, mientras los cuatro se introducían en la gran casa, la fiesta iba empezando, sin embargo ya había bastante gente, algunos compañeros conocidos, otros no mucho, y otros simplemente jamás los habían visto, rápidamente Yota y Amy sucumbieron a la pista de baile, dejando a Ranma y Akane solos, uno al lado del otro.

Repentinamente Akane se encaminó a la gran barra instalada para la ocasión, ante el asombro de Ranma quien la siguió.

_**-¿Piensas tomar?**_ –se sentó en el asiento posterior al de ella.

_**-A ti que mas te da**_ –respondió de mala gana.

_**-Me importa, por que vas a hacer el ridículo y recuerda que eres mi pareja**_

Esta frase fue el detonante para ella, realmente no tenia planeado tomar, pero esas palabras de Ranma realmente le habían enfurecido de nuevo, todo era pura imagen, pues se iba a tener que tragar esa imagen que tanto presumía, por que ella haría lo que le viniera en gana en esa fiesta, así que en el momento en que se acerco el barman y le cuestionó sobre que le ofrecía, se mantuvo en silencio pensando sobre que pedir, pues no era experta en las bebidas alcohólicas, cuando escuchó a una chica decir a un mesero "un martini seco" ella no tardó en repetir lo mismo ante el asombro de Ranma.

En segundos la bebida fue puesta frente a ella, quien al verse observada por Ranma, no dudo un momento en tomar de ella, haciendo un gesto de desagrado al sentir el raspar en su garganta al paso de la fuerte bebida, dejándole una sensación de calor por unos segundos.

_**-Akane no sabes tomar, no deberías**_…-su discurso fue cortado por la chica.

-_**No me digas que puedo o no puedo hacer, y si no se, aprendo **_–contestó disgustada, dando otro tragó a la bebida esta vez más prolongado_**. **_

_**-Le ofrezco algo señor –**_el barman se acercó a Ranma.

_**-Solo una limonada –**_cuando dirigió su mirada a Akane esta justo terminaba su bebida y antes de que el barman se fuera, pidió otro martini.

_**-Esas bebidas son muy fuertes Akane**_ –le miró con preocupación.

_**-Lo sé, yo soy la que las esta tomando bobo, así que deja de preocuparte y termina tu limonada –**_sonrió burlona, al momento que les eran entregadas la limonada y el segundo martini.

_**-El alcohol no va con un deportista**_ –dijo con seriedad viendo como Akane tomaba de su nueva bebida.

_**-Una doctora se puede dar el lujo-**_argumentó a modo de justificación, lo cierto, era que ella también era una deportista, pero simplemente no sabía como su impulsividad la había llevado a realizar aquellas acciones, en todo caso, ya no era momento de echarse para atrás, y tras ese argumento finalizó la conversación poniéndose de pie y alejándose del sitio llevando consigo la copa, ante un Ranma que sin probar la limonada se puso de pie para seguirla.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El teléfono sonó, sacándola de sus pensamientos, con lentitud tomo la llamada proveniente de recepción.

_**-Señorita Tendo, el Sr. Sullivan le espera**_ –la voz chillona de la recepcionista anunció su última cita del día, una cena negocios y se podría ir a casa a lamentar la muerte de sus vacaciones.

_**-Dígale que en un minuto estoy con él –**_dijo con voz firme y fría cortando comunicación.

Se puso de pie, tomó su abrigo y su bolso y salió de la oficina, caminó nuevamente a través de los cubículos ahora ya despejados, esperó el elevador y se introdujo en él, marcando la PB, tras unos segundos este se abrió y frente a ella se encontraba el rostro sonriente del apuesto representante financiero que apenas unas horas antes hubiese visto, y realmente era apuesto, alto, bastante a su ver, le calculaba un metro ochenta y siete, complexión delgada, cabello castaño entre claro y oscuro, nariz fina, labios delgados, más sin embargo bastante apetecibles, unas cejas bastante pobladas, unos ojos oscuros que le daban el toque de misterio, tez blanca un poco pálido a su gusto, pero no era gran detalle y para finalizar unos dientes simplemente perfectos, amplios hombros y vestía un traje oscuro y en ese momento portaba un abrigo del mismo tono, lo que le hacía ver aún más apuesto, si es que esto se podía.

Tras su rápida observación a detalle que llevó a cabo mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían, es decir, en segundos, salió del ascensor y llegó con lentitud junto a él _**–Annette no podrá venir, ha tenido un asunto inesperado, pero los detalles a aclarar lo puede hacer conmigo, con entera confianza**_ –dijo mientras se colocaba el abrigo ante la sonriente vista de él.

_**-Estupendo**_ –mencionó antes de ofrecer su brazo, y ser tomado por ella, para finalmente salir del lugar rumbo al coche de él, un porche negro.

………………………………………………………….

La fiesta transcurría con normalidad, ruido, bebidas, bailes, risas, y Ranma persiguiendo durante toda la noche a una ya mareada Akane, quien después del segundo martini, había tomado una copa de Champagne y un vaso de Vodka, bebidas que no debían de cruzarse, y que inexpertamente había hecho, y para rematar un baso de sake, todo esto la había llevado a terminar sentada en uno de los sofás, frene aun gran escenario donde tocaba una banda conocida, llevo ambas manos a su cabeza tratando de esta manera de apaciguar el mareo, cuando sintió como alguien se sentaba junto a ella, al verle se mareo de nuevo, debido a la rapidez con la que giró su cabeza para ver a esa persona.

_**-No tienes vida social, que tienes que perseguirme**_ –dijo con disgusto.

_**-Así me pagas que te cuide**_ –contestó en el mismo tono Ranma.

_**-Nadie te lo ha pedido**_ –le miró- _**si quieres ir con tus chicas hazlo, no me interesa**_ –se puso de pie y tomó otra copa de un mesero que pasaba por el sitio, para nuevamente sentarse.

_**-Deja de tomar –**_trato de arrebatarle la bebida pero Akane se lo impidió.

_**-No molestes Ranma –**_bebió sin importarle nada- _**y hazme caso, no te amargues tu imagen por mí –**_dijo con molestia.

_**-Rayos Akane, si estoy aquí, es por que quiero estar esta noche contigo**_ –estas palabras hicieron que detuviera la copa en sus labios y le mirase, justo iba a hablar, cuando la música cesó, y las luces se encendieron para dar paso a una joven, seguro la anfitriona, que aparecía en el escenario y hablaba.

**-¡Buenas noches chicos! –**Gritó la esbelta joven, de pelo castaño, por respuesta obtuvo gritos de alegría y más festejo –_**Vamos a empezar con la ronda de Karaoke, y como primera en atreverse es ¡Amy!, quien al terminar elegirá a otra persona y así consecutivamente, espero se diviertan **_–sonrió la anfitriona para después darle el pase a la primera aficionada de canto.

Akane al escuchar el nombre de su amiga volteo al escenario –_**vaya Amy va a cantar- **_Ranma no le quitó la vista de encima aún y con toda esa presentación

Amy subió tímidamente hacia el escenario, Yota la había apuntado, ya vería la manera en cobrarse el ridículo, la canción empezó y con ella su voz se escuchó, era linda y entonada, a los segundos de empezar tomo más seguridad, y sintió una emoción que no había sentido, al ver como le aplaudían tomó mas confianza y cantó con más ánimo.

Akane bebió lo poco de su copa, la cual dejo en una mesa, se puso de pie con dificultad y empezó a aplaudir a la par de los otros invitados, Ranma también se puso de pie, pero no exactamente a disfrutar del espectáculo, sino a custodiar a su prometida, quien estaba seguro se le dificultada ponerse de pie.

La canción transcurrió y finalizó con una sonriente Amy, quien al entonar la última línea agradeció el gran aplauso _**–Ahora quien le toca es a mi queridísima amiga ¡Akane!**_ –dijo ante el aplauso de los demás, y quienes empezaban a gritar coreando el nombre de la siguiente en cantar.

------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas de la autora: **_

Como lo prometí aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, repuse algunas horas de sueño sí, no todas pero pues en fin, es lo bueno de ser joven, ya me quiero ver unos años más, pero mejor paso a lo importante.

Cuando inicie esto dije que para año nuevo esto estaría terminado, y espero que sí, pero si pasa algo, la fecha definitiva sería antes o el día de reyes, y bueno si eso se diera, pues aprovecharía para felicitarles.

Sobre el detallito del incidente de Nabiki y Edward, nop mis queridos lectores, no se les paso, ni se les olvido que lo leyeron, o se me olvidó ponerlo, recuerden que empecé la historia una día 13 de dic, es decir, el incidente pasó el doce, además de que una cena esta pendiente, veremos si ahí lo discuten, esta esa incógnita y pues también, ¿Qué pasará con Akane al subir al escenario? ¿Qué canción cantará? ¿Y que más pasara en la fiesta? , pues bueno ya se verá.

Agradezco como siempre, y como nunca me cansaré, a esas personitas que me dejan un comentario alentador y también a quienes solo se han limitado a leer, que según el contador de esta página han sido más que varios, solo espero que estas personas no solo se hayan quedado en el primer capitulo, sino que siguieran hasta donde voy hasta el momento, y pues como sea, y de cualquier forma, comprendo que no hayan podido dejar un comentario. Mientras tanto, contesto a:

Arctic-monk: Gracias chica por tomarte unos segundos en dejar este review, comprendo esos apuros, he estado en ellos, en verdad te agradezco la molestia que te tomaste al dejarme un par de palabras, por lo del actor, pues si es uno muy guapo, ya les deje la descripción, igual y es guapo para mí, pero pues les dejaré a la libre imaginación, es decir, piensen en el actor que se encuentre en esas características e imagínenlo, deseen un agasajo mental, ¿o no? visualizar a Ranma y además a nuestro actor preferido de carne y hueso.

JAckesuA: Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Rumiko realmente nos quedó debiendo y mucho, pero pues viéndole el lado positivo, debido a ello, han salido tantos fics bellísimos que nos hacen alucinar con el tan ansiado final, así que no hay que dar tanto reproche, aunque pues si Rumiko se dignara a darnos un final concreto pues tampoco es que me enojaría, mientras tanto, a salir a delante con lo que se tiene, que en este caso tu lo has descrito muy bien, una relación amor-odio. Sobre lo de Nabiki, pues siempre he expuesto que ese personaje es uno de mis favoritos y siempre he pensado que el hombre que la conquiste, tiene que ser totalmente especial y fuera de lo normal, digo es la suerte que tienen las Tendo ¿no?, para que cambiarla.

Y pues ahora sí, me despido y hasta el próximo capitulo.

_Aredna-R_


	5. No tengo miedo

Todos y cada uno de los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takashi, y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

_________________________________________

_**No tengo miedo**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane se sentía mareada, más no completamente ebria, al escuchar su nombre, el corazón le empezó a latir desbocadamente, Amy bajo del escenario y se encaminó hacia ella.

_**-**__**¡Vamos Akane tu turno!**_ –se acerco Amy.

_**-Amy yo no se cantar –**_dijo con vergüenza Akane mientras se terminaba otra copa que en el momento había tomado de la charola de un mesero que pasaba junto a ella.

_**-Vamos es cuestión de que te diviertas-**_ la jalo ante la vista de preocupación de Ranma.

Tomo una copa en cada mano y una seguida de otra se la tomó_**-¡Bien!**_ –dijo sintiendo un repentino valor, desinhibiéndose completamente, tomo el micrófono de las manos de Amy y subió al escenario, se tambaleó ligeramente, acción que hizo a Ranma alertarse y hacer el ademán de caminar hacia el pequeño escenario, cuando la chica alzo las manos tratando de expresar que todo estaba bien, camino a paso lento hacia el frente del escenario, con micrófono en mano, aspiro profundamente mientras escuchaba la pista iniciar, abrió justo los ojos al iniciar a cantar la tierna melodía, era una canción lenta y algo triste pero parecía romántica, la había escuchado una vez en la radio y por ello sabía el tono, más esa vez no había puesto atención en la letra, cosa que ahora hacía, y parecía que esa canción describía tal cual se sentía-_**Es tu amor… que me mata, me sigue y persigue por donde quiero que voy, y no puedo llegar a olvidarte pues te vuelvo a ver… y me vuelves a hacer, volver a creer que si sigo mirando tus ojos volaré….**__-_entonó esta frase cerrando ligeramente los ojos y cuando empezó el coro de la canción los abrió topándose con la profunda mirada de un par de ojos azules. _-__**Cuando te veo, todo mi cuerpo vuelve a sentir…cuando te escucho mi corazón vuelve a latir…y todo lo que muerto creía hoy descubrí que por ti vivía…esperándote…**__ –_un tenue sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, no quiso quitar la vista de aquella mirada que le daba confianza y tranquilidad y de esta manera continuó_**-Pero al final, la que se ilusiona, enamora, llora siempre soy yo, tienes miedo a seguir y aceptar las cosas como son….tienes miedo a vivir pues no quieres sufrir, date cuenta que no amas a nadie, como a mi...**_-cerró los ojos prolongando el cantó en esa nota alta, para continuar nuevamente con el coro, estaba cantando con el corazón de eso no había duda, abrió los ojos para continuar viendo aquellos ojos que le daban vida- _**Cuando tus ojos ven a los míos puedo sentir, que tu mirada llena el vacío dentro de mi…tú tienes miedo de estar conmigo, ya no lo niegues siempre has vivido, esperándome….**__-_llevó su mano libre a su corazón dejándose llevar completamente por la interpretación- _**Cuando te veo todo mi cuerpo vuelve a sentir, cuando te escucho mi corazón vuelve a latir, tu tienes miedo de estar conmigo, ya no lo niegues siempre has vivido, esperándome…**_-finalizó la ultima nota prolongándola junto al sonido de la canción, al terminar el publico presente aplaudía y vitoreaban la buena interpretación, pero ella solo veía aquellos ojos azules, los cuales respondían a su mirada, sintió como la anfitriona la tomó del brazo trayéndola a la realidad.

_**-Debes elegir a alguien más**_ –susurró discretamente mientras sonreía.

_**-Esta bien**_ –dijo para después volver a ver al público y en especial a un punto en específico que hubiese mirado durante toda la canción, solo que vio con dolor como él se encontraba acompañado y bastante animado por una mujer bastante bonita a su parecer, señaló a un joven que se encontraba cerca del escenario para salir del problema, le entregó el micrófono y bajó a prisa del escenario, caminó con dificultad entre la multitud, llegó a la recepción y pidió su abrigo, justo al ponérselo escuchó que le llamaban.

_**-¡Akane!**_ –Gritó Amy con preocupación al verla salir con aquella prisa_**- lamento haberte obligado, no estés molesta quieres, es solo un juego, y tu lo hiciste muy bien**_ –se disculpaba creyendo que la huida de su amiga era por ese motivo.

_**-No estoy molesta Amy**_ –sonrió terminando de ponerse el abrigo- _**solo que estoy algo cansada, fue divertido cantar **_–su sonrisa se borró al ver al causante de aquella reciente tristeza dirigiéndose hacia ella –_**ahora debo irme**_ –cortó con rapidez dándose la vuelta.

_**-Espera Akane que tengo algo para ti –**_dijo animadamente Amy tranquila de que su amiga no estuviese molesta con ella.

-Akane se dio la vuelta –_**Amy enserio estoy cansada, que tal si nos damos los presentes en la habitación **_–sonrió convincente.

_**-Vale, no te aseguro que llegue esta noche…pero en la mañana te lo daré, te vas por la tarde ¿no?**_ –sonrió

_**-Sí, entonces no vemos**_ –se acercó para darle un abrazo que su amiga correspondió y seguidamente salió del lugar, caminó por el largo camino que antes habían recorrido en coche, saliendo de aquella mansión interceptaría un taxi pensó mientras caminaba apresurada.

Ranma la había visto conversar con su amiga, había tenido dificultad para pasar entre tanta gente, pero creía llegar a ella a tiempo antes de que saliese, pero un amigo le detuvo y quiso entablar una conversación que el rechazó y tras la interrupción siguió su camino, pero ya no la vio, supuso que había salido, con rapidez pidió su abrigo y salió del lugar, buscó con la mirada hacia todos los lugares.

_**-La chica que busca siguió el camino hacia el portón**_ –dijo uno de los sirvientes de ya avanzada edad.

_**-Gracias –**_tras esto se apresuró a seguir los pasos de su prometida.

El hombre de avanzada edad, miró al joven salir a prisa _**–el amor de juventud**_ –susurró mirando con melancolía al joven que había desaparecido en la oscuridad de aquel camino tantos recuerdos de su fallecida esposa le habían surgido frente a aquella escena.

------------------------------------------------------

_**-¿A dónde quiere ir? –**_preguntó Edward después de dar un par de vueltas, y para romper el silencio que Nabiki había formado.

_**-Con sinceridad, cualquier restaurante me viene bien, total solo hablaremos de negocios –**_contestó fríamente, sin quitar la vista del cristal.

_**-Empezamos mal, lo sé –**_hablo con tranquilidad el apuesto joven recordando el incidente de la cafetería - _**y me gustaría que eso cambiara –**_habló desviando su mirada hacia la joven mujer, tras detener el coche en un semáforo que marcaba la luz roja.

_**-Sr. Sullivan me disculpo formalmente por mi comportamiento tan arrebatado de ayer en la cafetería- **_miró al joven junto a ella dejando ver en su castaña mirada confianza, seguridad, sin dejar lugar al temor o a la vergüenza-

_**-No tienes por qué, el que arruinó tu traje fui yo, yo te debo una disculpa**_ –sonrió mostrando nuevamente su perfecta dentadura.

_**-Bien disculpa aceptada **_–esa sonrisa que hubiese derretido a cualquier mujer, en ella simplemente le fue indiferente y continuando con su seriedad, prosiguió su argumento-_** y espero ese incidente no interfiera en nuestro negocio, pues me gustaría aclararle que mi trato con usted es estrictamente...-**_por primera vez durante el trayecto le miró.

_**-Antes que continúes, te pido me llames Edward, y quisiera que mi trato contigo no fuese solo estrictamente profesional**_ –termino la frase que ella empezara a decir.

Nabiki sonrió con confianza y de manera calculadora- _**y dime Edward que otro tipo de trato quieres conmigo**_ –hablo en un tono de voz más seductor siento totalmente directa.

Los cambios en esa mujer, realmente le desconcertaban, parecía que hacia unos minutos estaba distante y ahora era la más interesada, la luz del semáforo se puso en verde, y Edward aceleró, siendo escudriñado por la mirada castaña de la mujer a su lado.

_**-Eso lo hablaremos en la cena**_ –la sonrisa sustituyó al desconcierto.

Nabiki se limitó a mirar su perfecto perfil, ese hombre no sabía con quien se metía, sonrió confiada _**–se de un buen restaurante a dos cuadras de aquí, es comida japonesa, crees adaptarte –**_dijo con burla hablando a la perfección el inglés.

_**-La comida japonesa no es de mis favoritas te seré sincero, pero no me desagrada**_ –sonrió mirándola por segundos para después continuar viendo el camino.

_**-Bien sigue derecho y después das vuelta a la izquierda –**_se acomodo en su sitio, volviendo la vista a la ventanilla a su lado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacía diez minutos que caminaba, solo escuchaba el sonido de sus tacones golpeando el camino decorado con varias rocas de distintas tonalidades, no debía faltar mucho para llegar al portón, se abrazó a si misma, empezaba a refrescar y bastante, le costaba un poco caminar debido a las copas que había tomado, pero solo le afectaba el equilibrio y por lapsos tenia mareos, pero muy cortos, en ese justo momento tenía uno, lo que la hizo detenerse, respiró profundamente el fresco aire y tras reponerse dijo para si misma- _**Es un idiota –**_empezaba a caminar cuando el sonido de una voz la dejo más helada de lo que ya estaba.

_**-Supongo que yo soy el idiota –**_Le había costado trabajo, si que caminaba a prisa la torpe marimacho y hay que ver que no estaba en un muy buen estado.

Akane se giró para encararlo –_**Al que le quede el saco**_ –dijo son simpleza.

_**-Por que has decidido salir sola, estás loca, pudiste haber pedido un taxi desde la entrada de la casa –**_ le reprochó.

_**-Deja de sermonearme, soy bastante mayorcita para tomar mis decisiones, y si quería caminar, fue por que me dio mi gana hacerlo**_ –respondió como si fuese una niña caprichosa.

_**-Akane, has bebido bastante, no estas totalmente en el mejor estado como para tomar decisiones –**_trato de mantener su tono de voz tranquilo.

_**-Si, tienes razón, tome, pero no estoy ebria Ranma, sé lo que escucho y mucho mejor se lo que veo –**_tras una mirada de furia se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

_**-Lo que ves –**_repitió en un susurró, cuando le cayó el veinte, le había visto con aquella estudiante –_**a esa chica ni le conocía era solo una admiradora –**_apresuró su paso para alcanzarla.

-_**Yo no te pregunte –**_respondió con el mismo tono molesto- _**tu puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, total en unos meses termina este tortuoso compromiso y tu vas a estar que no vas a caber de felicidad**_ –su voz se quebró lo que la lleno de impotencia, por que tenía que alcanzarle el llanto en ese momento, cuando él estaba presente.

_**-¿Tortuoso?**_ –Se detuvo al ver como la muchacha lo hacía- _**crees que nuestro compromiso es ¿tortuoso?**_

Se giró para encararle –_**Por dios Ranma, no finjas, dentro de poco, no va a haber modo de que tu honor salga dañado, pues ya no tendrás a esta torpe y fea marimacho como prometida, ni tendrás que preocuparte por que hago o dejo de hacer que cause problema a tu imagen **_–no pudo contener las lágrimas.

_**-Akane estás muy bebida**_ – se acercó tratando de tomarla del brazo.

_**-Se perfectamente que es lo que estoy diciendo, y si, escuchaste bien, nuestro compromiso es y siempre será una tortura que yo no elegí y me impusieron**_ –gritó fuera de sí estimulada por los celos, el coraje, la impotencia, y estas palabras hirieron el orgullo y calaron en lo más profundo el corazón del joven Saotome.

_**-Que bueno que lo sepas, por que así como dices, yo también estoy encantado de que esto termine, librarme de ti es lo que más deseo en este mundo**_ –su orgullo había hablado por él, cuando se había dado cuenta de sus palabras, Akane ya había dado la vuelta para salir corriendo con dificultad.

_**-Rayos, por que siempre lo hace todo tan difícil**_ –susurró para emprender camino hacia ella, no tardo en llegar, la tomó del brazo, acción por la cual ella forcejeo –_**Te llevaré a la universidad –**_dijo sin implantar expresión alguna en su tono.

_**-Puedo llegar sola**_ –contestó de la misma manera.

_**-El compromiso aún no se rompe y mientras tanto yo soy responsable por ti –**_y sin decir ni una palabra más caminó con ella.

-------------------------------------------------------

Llevaban media hora en el sencillo restaurante, no era un lugar al cual se debería llevar a un cliente, pero debido a la confianza que Edward le había profesado, y que no deseaba ir a un sitio de categoría y estirados como a los que su empleo le obligaba asistir, ¿raro? No tanto, las primeras veces eran un agasajo, pero después de ver realmente esos lugares y a la gente, pues simplemente había cambiado en su manera de pensar al respecto, y por ello se había tomado la libertad de elegir ese sitio, que le gustaba, pues su ambiente era tranquilo y disfrutaba comer ahí después de un día laboral ajetreado.

_**-¿Vienes a menudo? –**_pregunto Edward tras tomar un poco del te que les habían traído hacia unos minutos, para acompañar la espera del platillo.

_-Si –_dijo mirándole, arqueó una de sus cejas y sin darle importancia al tema que empezaba el chico entabló el tema que le molestaba en ese momento- _**Edward sobre lo que nos compete en cuanto a nuestro negocio, se que es preciso empezar esta temporada, pero no creo que sea indispensable que esté yo en el proyecto, no al menos en sus inicios, hay a parte de mi personas igual de capacitadas, yo podría supervisar el trabajo finalizado y corregir detalles en Enero**_ –formuló su discurso sin dejar de mirar los oscuros ojos del joven empresario.

_**-Nabiki, Hoteles G. Plaza se ha encargado de estudiar su empresa de inicio a fin, sabemos que son los mejores en su ramo, y también quienes son las personas que hacen que eso sea posible, tú eres una de ellas, que según mis fuentes, la mejor, y por ello es vital que usted este presente de inicio a fin**_ –termino con seriedad, vio por segundos la resignación en los ojos de la chica, lo que le motivo a seguir hablando- _**se que es una temporada algo especial, e imagino tenía planes de pasarlos con su familia o su novio, pero es preciso empezar lo antes posible. **_

_**-Mi familia a decir verdad, es lo único que conservo dadas mis ocupaciones**_ –corrigió el detalle del novio- _**y pues si no hay más que hacer pues ni hablar, me veré obligada a rechazar mis planeadas vacaciones**_ –dijo con sinceridad.

Edward sonrió e internamente se alegró de que aquella dama no tuviese compromiso alguno- _**Te propondré algo**_ –colocó los codos sobre la mesa he hizo ademán de acercarse, como si lo que fuera a decir de un secreto se tratase – _**Tú y tu familia están invitados al hotel a pasar estas fechas, claro tu llevarías a cabo tu trabajo y pasarías esos días que son de rigor con tu familia.**_

_**-Seguro que la oferta solo es por producto de mi trabajo**_ –le miró escéptica.

_**-Bien me has descubierto**_ –menciono con burla mientras se recargaba en el cómodo respaldo de la silla –_**la idea de la redecoración del hotel ha sido idea de mi padre, la verdad es que si por mi fuera, en lugar de su compañía hubiese contratado a algún brujo**_ –Nabiki le miró con atención.

_**-He sabido que no han tenido la mayor demanda en Japón y también se que ustedes no se explican por que, ya que han dado mejores precios y adicionado más servicios**_–razonó y dado que de acuerdo a sus vivencias nada ya le sorprendía cuestionó mas sobre el tema - _**pero que embrujo podría tener ese lugar, es decir, que ha pasado como para que pienses de esa manera.**_

Edward sonrió ante la perspicacia de la joven frente a él- _**No es que no sepamos que sucede, lo sabemos, la gente teme hospedarse en ese hotel, más los hombres, pues se han dado casos de desaparición, las parejas que antes eran tan concurridas en nuestra lista de huéspedes, han disminuido. **_

_**-¿A partir de cuando inició esto? –**_el tema era bastante interesante a su ver.

Edward se acomodó en su asiento, tomando una pose de mayor comodidad –_**Veras tengo una teoría, y dado que yo fui testigo, podría decir que tiene relación –**_denotaba emoción en su voz- _**hace un mes y medio cuando los primeros copos de nieve empezaban a caer, y los vientos en demasía helados se dejaban sentir con mayor intensidad, el hotel recibió a una persona, un hombre, que apenas y había alcanzado a llegar a la entrada, estaba congelado, le socorrimos, estuvo inconciente por tres días, durante los cuales, el frío se volvió insoportable, cuando despertó, lo único que repetía es que tenía que alejarse, traté de razonar con él, pero no me dio más explicación, en cuanto se recuperó rogó por salir del sitio y alejarse, citando sus palabras, el dijo: "lo más lejos posibles del hielo, me encargué de ayudarle, mencionó tener familia en China y le facilite el pasaje **_–tomo un poco de te haciendo una breve pausa, para después continuar- _**me pareció que había pasado por algún suceso bastante traumático y simplemente fui generoso, a partir de ahí, varios hombres que esquiaban en la montaña Fuji desaparecían, sin dejar rastro, la noticia se propagó, por mas que la quisimos ocultar, y pues hoy se ven las desesperadas decisiones que debemos tomar . **_

_**-Pues si podría tener relación…-**_le miró a los ojos, el mesero interrumpió la conversación colocando en la mesa lo que antes hubiesen pedido.

Tomo los palillos de manera torpe, ante la mirada divertida de Nabiki, lo cual el notó de inmediato, pero más allá de avergonzarse, rió con ella- _**Son pocas las veces que he venido a Japón y simplemente no me acostumbro.**_

-_**Deja te ayudo –**_apresuró sus finas manos y con exactitud y habilidad, colocó de manera adecuada los palillos en las manos de él _**–ahora imita mis movimientos –**_tomó los suyos y con ellos tomo una pieza de gamba, observó como Edward hacia lo mismo, no de manera experta pero si mejor –_**Aprendes rápido**_ –sonrió guiñando de manera coqueta uno de sus ojos, mientras probaba su comida.

_**-Solo cuando tengo a una excelente maestra**_ –tomó un poco de su platillo y lo degusto- _**es rico, vaya que cocinan delicioso en este lugar. **_

_**-Siempre elijo lo mejor –**_mantuvo su confiada sonrisa mientras sin dejar de verle comía- _**pero volviendo a lo anterior**_ –tomo de su té- _**¿Cuál es el truco detrás de la propuesta que me has hecho? –**_descansó ambos codos sobre la mesa y entrelazo ambas manos dejándolas a la altura de su mentón.

Edward quien se encontraba masticando un trozo de verdura, tragó y procedió a tomar té _**– Lo que sucede es que también he investigado a tu familia, y se que se han enfrentado a casos algo especiales, digamos sobrenaturales, y que por ello son los más solicitados cuando estos se dan, así que contrataría a tu familia para que lograran romper con la maldición del lugar, y de esta manera, esa seria una buena forma de justificar en mis finanzas el darle posada a tu familia**_ –mantuvo su amplia sonrisa- _**además claro de que quiero estar al tanto y presente en todo lo que se tenga que hacer con respecto al tema.**_

Nabiki arqueo una de sus cejas- _**vaya no me sorprendería que supieras cuando nací y cual es mi color favorito **_–dijo con sarcasmo.

_**-Ese tipo de datos me gusta obtenerlo de la fuente**_ –respondió seductor.

_**-Claro –**_rió divertida sin darle importancia al comentario- _**y sobre lo de mi familia, pues creo que el trato es justo, debo ir a comunicarles, así que pasado mañana partiría a casa, y contando estos días, en cuatro días estaríamos en el hotel. **_

-Me parece bien, yo mismo pasaré por ustedes – después de cerrar el trato, continuaron la cena, acompañándola con una amena plática.

…………………………………………………….

La universidad estaba desierta, solamente el sonido de dos pares de pisadas rompía con el silencio.

_**-Ya no hace falta que me sigas acompañando**_ –su voz era de una tonalidad baja, casi en un susurró, durante todo el camino, había preferido permanecer callada, moría por llegar a su habitación y descargar toda esa tristeza con completa libertad, que le hacia un nudo en la garganta.

_**-Te acompañaré hasta tu cuarto**_ –la misma frialdad, esto hería aún más el corazón de Akane.

Caminaron a través de los pasillos, se introdujeron en el edificio destinado a la facultad de medicina y subieron los escalones que les dirigían al tercer piso, con rapidez Akane se apresuró a rebuscar las llaves en su bolso, las introdujo en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, y sin encararle dijo un Buenas noches y procedió a introducirse, pero antes de que lograra su cometido la mano de Ranma la tomo de su muñeca, lo que hizo que la joven girara para verle.

_**-Espera…-**_La intensidad de la mirada de Ranma era más de lo que ella podía soportar, por que se divertía confundiéndola de esa manera.

_**-Estoy cansada y bastante maread…-**_empezaba a explicarse bajando la mirada, cuando sintió que ambas manos de Ranma se posicionaban en sus mejillas y segundos después sintió la humedad de sus calidos labios en los suyos, tardó en reaccionar más no se resistió, cerró los ojos, no supo si para disfrutar el momento o por inercia, el beso no duró mucho, así como inició terminó, y tras esté la mirada azul de su prometido se fundió con la suya.

_**-No tengo miedo**_ –vocalizó casi en un susurró a centímetros del rostro de la joven y dejándola confundida, tras esta frase se separó de ella- _**paso por ti mañana a las cinco **_–después de esto se dio la vuelta y se marchó, Akane aún seguía estática en su sitio, cuando despertó de su ensoñación, la silueta de su prometido había desaparecido, se introdujo en la habitación y respiró hondamente, tratando de dar oxigeno a sus pulmones, y también con ello intentar calmar a su acelerado corazón.

_**-No tengo miedo**__…-_repitió la frase que dijese con anterioridad su prometido- _**¿Qué quiso decir?- **_se cuestionó, para drásticamente cambiar su pensamiento- _**me besó…-**_llevó la yema de los dedos de su mano derecha a sus labios _**–no estoy tan ebria**_ –hablo consigo misma- _**lo hizo y fue maravilloso**_ –sonrió sonrojándose ante el recuerdo de aquel momento- _**pero…**_-su alegría se apagó- _**y si solo fue para probar algo**_ –caminó hacia su cama- _**si…eso debió ser, tal vez a eso se refería con la frase **_–recostó su cabeza en la blanda almohada- _**Ranma eres un idiota**_ –susurró sollozando, pues la tristeza que hubiese olvidado por segundos, reapareció y tras descargarla sin darse cuenta se abandono a los brazos de Morfeo.

-------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora:

Otro capítulo más, por cierto, la canción se llama Esperándome de Adrianna Foster, escúchenla, les va a gustar, bueno, a mi me encanta, y siempre que la escucho, no puedo evitar recordar a esta parejita.

Queda claro el incidente de Nabiki y su apuesto Edward, que vale, lo diré, estoy tomando yo en mi mentecilla de molde a Robert Pattison, vale que para mi es guapo, todo va con él a excepción de los ojos, esos se los cambié por puro capricho mío.

Por cierto, resalto que el hotel realmente existe, se llama Hotel Green Plaza, esta en Japón y su estilo es europeo, es un lugar muy turístico, según lo que leí bastante cómodo.

Ahora falta ver que pasa en el tren camino a Nerima con Ranma y Akane, que pasará en el dichoso hotel, como tomará la familia este nuevo trabajito, como avanzará Nabiki, pues no se ve muy convencida con Edward, y no se la podrá fácil, veremos si este chico logra derretir el corazón a nuestra querida reina de hielo y bueno todo esto entre muchas cosas más.

Mil gracias JAckesuA por tu comentario, y bueno no fue de paquita la del barrio, se hubiese perdido la romance de toda la historia xD, por que pues me imagino la canción que esta cantante utilizaría, en fin, y pues Ranma, si nos fijamos siempre es atento y amable con Akane, solo que su bocota y su manera de expresar ese cariño pues no es la adecuada, pero bueno, así es él y así se le quiere, y pues así se enamoró Akane de él, aunque lo niegue y que va, así nos enamoró a varias de nosotras.

Bien pues nos veremos el siguiente capítulo, y espero hayan disfrutado este tanto como lo hice yo al escribirlo.

Besos y saludos para todos.

Aredna-R


	6. Siempre complicaciones

**Siempre complicaciones **

------------------------------------------------------

14 de Diciembre

Un leve movimiento en su hombro derecho seguido del pronunciar de su nombre, la hizo entreabrir los ojos con dificultad, pues el solo intentarlo le provocaba un tortuoso dolor, que se unía con el reciente malestar de su cabeza.

_**-Akane –**_pronunciaba con insistencia por décima vez Amy tras moverla ligeramente- _**amiga despierta**_ –vio como a la aludida se le dificultaba abrir los ojos.

_**-Amy…aún estoy cansada y siento que la cabeza me va a estallar…-**_pronunció con voz ronca debido a la somnolencia.

_**-Si, me imagino**_ –tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama- _**después de todo lo que tomaste –**_ante este comentario la somnolienta chica abrió desmedidamente los ojos, lo que le produjo un profundo dolor, al percibir en su plenitud la luz del molesto sol.

_**-No, no me dijo Ranma **_–aclaró – _**Yumiko te vio, sabes que esta prendida de este chico Ranma y no lo dejó de vigilar durante toda la noche y como él estuvo todo el tiempo siguiéndote, pues te vio**_–comentó inocentemente- _**ahora que lo pienso se tomó muy enserio lo de ser tu pareja**_ –tras cavilar en sus recuerdos devolvió su vista a su amiga, quien se encontraba ahora tapando sus ojos –_**vaya si que debiste tomar demasiado**_ –su voz denotó preocupación.

_**-Mas de lo que nunca en mi vida había tomado**_…-se tomó con ambas manos la cabeza-_**dios mi cabeza me mata**_ –elevó su voz_**- jamás en la vida vuelvo a probar el alcohol –**_talló sus ojos intentando calmar el dolor.

_**-Ay amiga –**_ se puso de pie y se dirigió al mini refrigerador, sacando de el un vaso de corcho blanco que horas antes hubiese puesto ahí, para después acercarse a su amiga y extendérselo- _**toma **_–sonrió- _**Ranma vino temprano para dejártelo, me dijo que lo necesitarías, es una preparación de Yota **_–mantuvo su sonrisa ante la mirada de desconfianza de Akane.

_**-¿Ranma?**_ –solo el escuchar nuevamente ese nombre, le hizo traer otro recuerdo, que entre su esfuerzo por tolerar el dolor se le había olvidado.

_**-Sí, el chico con el que siempre peleas**_ –mencionó con simpleza mientras seguía extendiendo la bebida- _**ahora toma esto, según él esto es muy efectivo para esas resacas del siguiente día. **_

Akane tomó la bebida de las manos de su amiga y la acercó a su nariz, el solo oler el contenido hizo que su pequeña nariz se arrugara y formara una expresión de asco en su rostro –_**esto huele horrible, debe saber igual –**_dijo de mala gana.

_**-Pues ni idea amiga, yo nunca he tomado tanto como para probar ese tipo de remedios**_ –se levantó de la cama para caminar hacia el tocador –_**pero pues si mi querido Yota lo preparó, debe ser, algo efectivo**_ –sonrió de manera soñadora.

_**-Si claro tu querido Yota**_ –se levantó quedando sentada en la cama y con aparente asco, dio un trago a aquella bebida anaranjada- _**sabe peor de lo que huele**_ –apretó los ojos y arrugó la nariz denotando su disgusto al probar aquel revuelto de quien sabe que.

_**-Me dijo Ranma que te lo acabaras sin rechistar, y que a las cinco pasaba por ti**_ –peinó su lacio cabello – _**por cierto**_ –dejo el cepillo en el tocador y abrió la gabeta del lado izquierdo de este, sacando una caja cuadrada, forrada con papel navideño de múltiples figuras y adornada con un moño azul en la parte superior, camino nuevamente hacía su amiga y se lo entregó.

_**-Feliz Navidad**_ –sonrió

_**-Gracias Amy**_ –sostuvo el regalo con su mano libre, lo colocó en la cama y se puso de pie con pesadez- _**espera un segundo**_- caminó hacia el closet, no sin antes dejar la asquerosa bebida en el tocador, abrió ambas puertas de madera lisa, y se estiró para tomar una caja envuelta con furoshiki de color verde, se giro hacia su amiga y se lo entregó –_**Feliz navidad para ti también**_-sonrió y ambas se abrazaron.

-_**Abre el tuyo primero**_ –sonrió una despeinada y desarreglada Akane.

Amy desenvolvió con cuidado la tela y con alegría sacó su contenido- _**¡Te acordaste!**_ –gritó entusiasmada, en sus manos tenía un suéter blanco de lana de cuello de tortuga y algo largo, que hacía meses había visto en un centro comercial y que por cierto se había quedado enamorada de él.

-_**Claro **_–asintió sonriente.

-_**Abre mi presente**_ –le animó Amy mientras modelaba el suéter en el espejo del tocador.

Akane se encaminó hacia la cama donde había dejado el regalo, tomo asiento y colocó el presente en sus piernas, con cuidado lo abrió y al quitar la tapa de la caja su sonrisa se amplió –_**Tú también lo recordaste**_ –sacó una bufanda de color azul oscuro con detalles dorados en las puntas, que semanas atrás le hubiera comentado a su amiga sobre su existencia, tras esta vio un par de guantes y debajo de estos unas gafas oscuras con detalles elegantes –**Amy estas son las gafas que me medí el mes pasado** –le dijo sorprendida- **gracias amiga.**

_**-De nada, ha sido difícil conseguir las gafas, pero lo logré, me di cuenta que te habían gustado mucho**_ –se giró para verla- _**ahora que lo pienso te van a ser de mucha ayuda. **_

_**-Aunque lo digas en broma**_ –rió colocándose las gafas- _**¿Qué tal?**_

-_**Te quedan muy bien**_ –asintió reforzando su comentario.

-_**Oye, cambiando ligeramente de tema**_, _**¿no llegaste a dormir?**_ –se quitó las gafas para ver el sonrojo de su amiga, quien movía su cabeza en negativa.

Akane abrió en demasía sus ojos quedando perpleja- _**tú y Yota...hicieron…**_-empezó a tartamudear mientras la cara de su amiga ya se encontraba totalmente roja.

_**-¡No!, no hicimos nada **_–coloco sus manos al frente haciendo énfasis en su negación con ellas.

_**-¿Entonces?**_ –le miró curiosa.

_**-Entonces, fue que nos quedamos hasta que se terminó la fiesta, ósea, a las 5 de la mañana, me llevó a un lugar donde pudimos ver el amanecer, lo cual fue hermoso y totalmente de ensueño, después fuimos a desayunar, nos dimos los presentes y quedamos para vernos a las 7 para cenar.**_

_**-Mmm entonces esa pulsera que tengo bastante viendo, fue el presente de Yota**_ –se puso de pie dejando la caja con su contenido sobre la cama y se acercó a su amiga para observar de cerca la pulsera.

_**-Si, es linda ¿no? **_–sus ojos denotaban ensoñación.

_**-Si**_ –asintió- _**muy linda, entonces ¿van en serio?**_

Amy suspiró –_**No lo sé, él no me ha dicho nada.**_

_**-Bueno pues yo presiento que la cosa si va enserio**_ –sonrió tratando de animar a su amiga.

_**-Pues ojala así sea, por que Yota me encanta**_ –caminó hacia la cama que se encontraba con las sabanas revueltas y tomó un cojín rosa para abrazarlo- _**y mucho. **_

Akane simplemente la vio, le alegraba que su amiga estuviera enamorada, y bueno no había de que preocuparse, las miradas que Yota le lanzaba eran más que obvias, también el estaba enamorado, de pronto, se preguntó por que nunca había visto una mirada de ese tipo en Ranma dirigida a ella, si tan solo esa señal le diera, pero que va, el muy Baka ni ese detalle puede tener con ella, tomó la bebida del tocador y tomó de su contenido con molestia, olvidando lo asqueroso de su sabor- _**¡que asco!**_ –gritó sacando sin intención de la recién ensoñación a su amiga.

_______________________________________

_**-Consígueme un boleto de tren a Nerima para mañana a las ocho treinta de la mañana Hikari **_–salió a prisa de su oficina e iba a continuar su recorrido cuando se devolvió para dejar otro pendiente a su secretaria- _**Oh y también si Annette pregunta por mi, dile que fui a arreglar lo del envío del material para ponernos en marcha con el proyecto del Hotel G. Plaza, ¿deacuerdo? **_

-_**Sí señorita**_ –respondió de manera sumisa y respetuosa, mientras realizaba sus correspondientes anotaciones.

_**-Bien, es posible que no me de tiempo de regresar, sino hasta las 5, consígueme ese boleto, y lo quiero aquí a esa hora ¿quedo claro? **_–ordeno sin expresión alguna.

_**-Sí señorita Tendo**_- respondió en le mismo tono la joven chica, de no más de dos años menos de la edad de Nabiki.

Sin despedidas, la joven empresaria continúo su camino hacia el elevador, presionó el botón para que este subiera, encendiéndose al tacto una luz dorada, esperó unos minutos y tras abrirse se adentró, a los segundos de hacerlo, su celular sonó, antes de contestar vio la pantalla, era un numero que no tenía registrado, y sin más, contestó.

_**-Diga**_ –observó el pasar de un piso a otro en la parte superior del elevador.

_**-Hola Nabiki**_ –una conocida voz llego a su oído.

-_**Buen día Edward**_-respondió con el mismo tono que usaba para todos, simplemente frialdad- _**imagino que Annette te pasó mi número. **_

-_**Cierto, y te hablaba para programar una comida contigo**_ –su voz era tan seductora, pero eso no era nada para ella, había manejado con este tipo de sujetos desde que había entrado a esa empresa, aunque nunca con uno tan joven y tan apuesto, pero daba igual, no dejaba de ser solo un negocio, nada más allá de eso para ella.

_**-Pensé que no nos veríamos hasta dentro de tres días Sr. Sullivan**_ –salió del ascensor y caminó hacia la salida, al empujar la puerta de cristal para salir, vio con sorpresa a cierto caballero hablando por celular, lo que la hizo cortar la comunicación, pues seguir hablando por ese medio era inútil, caminó hasta quedar frente a él.

_**-Olvida el formalismo, yo pensé que eso había quedado claro**_ –sonrió Edward.

_**-Creo que los dos hemos pensado mal**_ –le miró directamente a aquellos ojos oscuros_**- y sobre la comida, tengo infinidad de pendientes, los detalles los aclaramos ayer, no creo que haya nada más de que charlar sobre el contrato **_–fue tajante y directa lo común en ella.

Sin embargo este tono no intimidó en lo más mínimo al hombre frente a ella, si no todo lo contrario _**–Imagino que esos pendientes tienen que ver con el servicio que me proporcionará ¿o no?**_ –arqueo una de sus espesas cejas.

_**-No es difícil, que otra cosa me tendría trabajando en mis vacaciones**_-contestó con sinceridad-_** ahora debo irme, que tenga buen día **_–caminó hacia el frente, siendo seguida por Edward.

_**-Es mi empresa, y creo que me gustaría involucrarme en todos los detalles**_ –se ajusto al paso apresurado de ella y observó como emprendía su búsqueda por un taxi- _**y además el traslado sería más rápido y menos costoso. **_

Dio una pausa a su búsqueda para observarle –_**Bien**_ -arqueó una de sus cejas y sonrió de lado, no planeaba aceptar, pero ahorrarse los gastos en transporte era bastante aceptable para ella- _**me parece bien que se involucre. **_

_**-Mi coche esta por allá**_ –sonrió ampliamente y la dirigió hacia su porche carrera GT y tras introducirse dieron marcha al inicio de un día ajetreado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Entonces pasaste la noche con Amy **_–el chico de cabello azabache peculiarmente trenzado, se encontraba haciendo su equipaje, ante la vista de su amigo quien se encontraba sentado en la silla que estaba frente a la computadora, comiendo una manzana.

_**-Sí amigo, fue genial**_ –le dio otro mordisco a la roja fruta_**- salimos de la fiesta, la lleve a ver el amanecer a mi santuario **_–así le llamaba a ese lugar donde solamente él visitaba cuando quería pensar o simplemente ver el atardecer o el amanecer en soledad, por lo que Ranma le miró sorprendido – _**después la lleve a desayunar y nos dimos los presentes**_ –sacó una medallita en forma de sol por el cuello de su camisa negra.

_**-Un segundo, la llevaste a tu santuario**_ –arqueo una de sus negras cejas- _**que yo sepa no habías llevado a ninguna chica a ese lugar **_–rió divertido- _**la cosa va más que enserio ¿no?**_

_**-Claro amigo, tengo clarísimo lo que siento por ella, y se que ella siente lo mismo por mi, simplemente es diferente a las demás**_ –le miró con relevante alegría en su expresión- _**y mira que todavía no la he besado, la he respetado pues quiero que todo sea serio con ella.**_

La sonrisa de Ranma despareció al escuchar la palabra "besar" seguro Akane recordaría su osadía, y pensar que la tenía que ver dentro de hora y media, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el parloteo de su amigo.

_**-Esta noche en la cena, le pediré que sea mi novia**_ –finalizó.

_**-Bien por ti Yota**_ –sonrió con sinceridad, a decir verdad sentía cierta envidia de su amigo, si tan solo él y Akane se hubieran conocido en circunstancias parecidas, tal vez, todo sería más fácil entre ellos, pero las cosas no habían sido así, y el hubiera no existe, tendría que aprender a aceptar la separación, pues ayer le había dejado muy en claro que estaba feliz de que su compromiso terminara, ante esto la expresión de su cara cambió dejando ver en ella solo tristeza.

-_**Amigo ¿estás bien? **_–Yota le miró con seriedad- _**te noto algo raro.**_

_**-Claro, estoy bien**_ –se giró para continuar con su tarea de acomodar ropa y sin más intentó cambiar de tema- _**¿cuando te irás a tu casa en Kyoto?**_

Yota por primera vez no creyó ninguna de sus palabras- _**A ti te pasa algo**_- afirmó sin contestar la pregunta de Ranma- _**¿Qué pasó ayer con la amiga de Amy?**_

_**-Nada**_ –contestó seco y con molestia mientras arrojaba a la maleta una camisa china.

_**-Aja y por eso te molestas**_ – tiró el hueso de la manzana en el cesto de la basura – _**venga dime que juego traes con la chica Tendo. **_

_**-Yota con respeto amigo, es un asunto que no te incumbe**_ –dijo sin mirarle.

_**-Tal vez no, pero puedo ver que te tiene como loco, no soy ciego Ranma, solo me he hecho el sordo pensando que tus acciones eran por que de cierta manera le tenías cariño de hermano, por lo que me comentaste de que habían vivido en la misma casa desde adolescentes, por ello no imagine nada raro cuando me enteré de que habías amenazado a chicos de las otras facultades para que no la pretendieran **_–su voz era seria-_** pero esa chica es algo más ¿o me equivoco? **_–miró el perfil de su amigo y tras verlo suspirar vio como este se desplomó quedando sentado en la cama.

_**-Es mi prometida**_ –soltó, Yota no esperaba ese tipo de respuestas, tal vez, un me gusta, pero no un compromiso de matrimonio.

_**-¿Tú prometida?**_ –Expresó con sorpresa- _**vaya que has ocultado cosas amigo. **_

_**-Acordamos no decirlo**_ –dijo sin mirarle- _**pero eso acabará el siguiente año, cuando finalicemos la carrera. **_

_**-Y tu no quieres eso ¿o si?**_ –se inclinó colocando sus antebrazos en las piernas.

_**-Ella lo quiere**_ –dijo derrotado.

_**-Y te quedarás de brazos cruzados**_ –la frase de su amigo hizo que le mirase- _**pensé que eras un luchador Ranma. **_

Ranma le miró con enojo- _**a mi no me importa, si ella quiere romper el compromiso, que lo haga**_ –su orgullo nuevamente tomó el control de sus neuronas.

Yota rió- _**si, claro, eres un orgulloso Ranma, sinceramente no se que relación hayan tenido durante su convivencia en Nerima, pero si ha sido como la que han mostrado aquí en la universidad, puedo imaginar por que ella quiere terminarlo**_ –habló con sinceridad ante la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro de amigo.

_**-Ella tampoco ha sido miel sobre hojuelas **_–argumentó a su favor como si fuese un niño al que le reprendieran y quisiera probar su inocencia.

_**-Por que tú has sido solo vinagre con ella ¿o no?**_ –arqueó una de sus cejas –

_**-Pues si…–**_respondió derrotado aceptando aquel ataque verbal.

_**-Entonces si la quieres, lucha por ella**_ –dijo con simpleza y es que para él todo era despejado y claro, eso hubiera hecho él en el lugar de su amigo.

-_**No es tan fácil, ella no es fácil**_- desvió su vista al techo- _**nuestra relación no es fácil.**_

_**-Si todo fuese fácil, las cosas serían aburridas amigo**_-sonrió ligeramente- _**creeme es mejor intentar, que siempre quedar con la incógnita de pensar que hubiera pasado si lo intentabas, solo ten en mente, la pierdes el año entrante, cuestión de meses**_ –elevó los hombros, se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta, siendo seguido por la atenta mirada de Ranma- _**solo piensalo**_ –se giró para verle nuevamente y tras esto sonrió cambiando de tema- _**iré a la cafetería a comer, regreso a tiempo para despedirte**_ – tras esto salió de la habitación, dejando a un pensante y consternado Ranma.

--------------------------------------------------------

_**-Creó que es todo...**_-la peliazul se encontraba cerrando la maleta – _**un segundo, los regalos**_ –recordó de repente.

-_**Los has metido en tu mochila**_ –contestó Amy quien la había visto arreglar todo el equipaje desde su cama.

_**-Cierto –**_sonrió al momento de sentarse sobre la cama junto a su maleta, tras segundos de silencio suspiró.

_**-¿Y ese suspiro?**_ –se reincorporó en su cama para quedar de lado, y con el codo sobre la cama, y su cabeza colocada en la palma de su mano.

_**-Solo cansancio**_ –mintió, se puso de pie y camino hacia el tocador, tomo un cepillo y empezó a cepillar su largo y lacio cabello, todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Amy.

_**-No te creo**_ –entrecerró sus ojos viéndola fijamente, notando nerviosismo en su amiga- _**la verdad es que por la mañana no te quise atosigar con el tema, pero ya que te veo más calmada ¿Por qué tomaste tanto en la fiesta? **_

Akane sintió nerviosismo, el tema no le traía tan gratos recuerdos- _**Bueno…por que, yo solo quería probar…y**_ –cepilló con rapidez su pelo- _**tenia curiosidad…y**_…

_**-Y...todas son mentiras**_ –terminó su amiga con voz calmada- _**¿que sucedió realmente? –**_cuestionó utilizando el mismo tono, esto sin dejar de mirarla.

_**- Veras algo me hizo molestarme, y se me hizo fácil tomar**_ –confesó parte de la verdad.

_**-Y que te pudo molestar, si cuando salimos del departamento todos íbamos tranquil…-**_su frase fue cortada por un pensamiento repentino- _**te molestaste por que ese chico**_ –hizo esfuerzo para recordar- _**si Ranma, fue tu pareja, ¿cierto? **_

Akane mordió su labio inferior expresando aún más en su comportamiento no verbal, su recién nerviosismo- _**no fue eso**_ –mintió de manera poco convincente- _**solo que, recordé algo que me disgustó **_–se le dificultaba hablar y más aún pensar en una excusa buena, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Amy.

_**-Si no quieres contármelo, está bien**_ –cortó la conversación para abrir el libro que hacia media hora había cerrado y dejado junto a su almohada.

Akane suspiró –_**Pelee con Ranma, deacuerdo**_ –su confesión hizo que Amy despegara su vista del libro para dirigirla hacia ella de nuevo.

------------------------------------

_**Rollos de la autora: **_

Que disfruten el capitulo, corregí, no podía vivir con esos horrores, creo que los eliminé todos, agradezco su comprensión ante esto, ya me extenderé en ello en el capitulo 9.

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi, ya lo saben.

Oh se me olvidaba darles un dato:

Furoshiki, es una preciosa tela con motivos japoneses que se puede utilizar para envolver un regalo o para simplemente transportar material, a modo de bolsa, comúnmente se utiliza en navidad en Japón y pues quise introducirla al texto.

Aredna-R


	7. Será posible

**Será posible **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Lo sabía **_–dijo con calma- _**ahora que te hizo ese tipo, en verdad siento haberte emparejado con él, de haber sabido que era él, el amigo que ocupaba pareja pues ni siquiera hubiera estado de acuerdo…**_

-_**Espera un segundo ¿no tenía pareja?**_ –dejo su tarea de cepillar su cabello para girar sobre el asiento y quedar frente a Amy.

_**-No –**_arqueó una de sus finas cejas oscuras.

_**-Así que ese engreído no tenía pareja**_ –sonrió divertida.

-_**No entiendo tu diversión –**_dijo algo confundida

_**-No importa**_ –sonrió reiniciando el cepillado de su cabello- _**y no sientas culpa, igual estaba la posibilidad de que me lo encontrara en la fiesta, y estoy segura, que también hubiésemos peleado**_ –dijo con tristeza.

_**-Akane, ¿estás segura que odias a este tipo?**_ – se acomodó colocando los brazos cruzados bajo la almohada y sobre esta su barbilla.

La pregunta hizo que se diera un jalón con el cepillo –_**Auch**_ –eso había dolido- _**¿por que preguntas eso?**_ –sobó la zona de su cabeza que había resentido el jalón.

_**-Por que mira, ustedes pelean todo el tiempo, bueno cada que se ven**_ –analizó- _**y hay parejas que de esa manera se muestran interés, aunque debo decirte, que es más propio de adolescentes este tipo de expresión de cariño, pero bueno se dan casos**_ –cruzó las piernas- _**el hecho aquí es que, ese chico y tú, se la pasan peleando, pero ayer en la fiesta no te dejo ni un segundo sola **_–denotó con precisión el hecho ante la expresión de nerviosismo de Akane- _**eso aquí y en todo el mundo, significa que el chico está interesado, luego según supe, se fueron juntos de la fiesta ¿o no?**_ –le miró acusadoramente por no haber obtenido esa información de su propia boca.

_**-Bue...no...pu…és…**_-empezó a balbucear mientras miraba con atención el blanco techo.

_**-Akane, solo sé sincera**_ –sonrió tratando de darle tranquilidad.

_**-Amy el cree que tiene cierto deber de cuidarme**_ –movió sus manos nerviosamente, tratando de explicar su situación, y la verdad era que en todos esos años, nunca había hablado sobre eso, precisamente por que entre Ranma y ella habían acordado mantenerlo en secreto, y por obvias razones, la única que sabía era Ukyo.

_**-¿Deber? –**_jamás imaginó escuchar esa respuesta.

_**-Sabes, sabía que algo se me olvidaba**_ –se levanto con brusquedad de su asiento- _**le preste a Yumiko mi chaqueta beish, iré por ella**_ –caminó hacia la puerta y justo al colocar la mano en la perilla.

-_**Tendo Akane, no huirás**_ –dijo autoritariamente su amiga, quien se había sentado en la cama de un solo movimiento.

_**-Amy…no quiero hablar de eso…-**_dijo volteando con faz triste.

_**-Bien…-**_dijo la chica bajando la mirada- _**comprendo que no confíes en mi.**_

_**-No es eso**_ –se encaminó hacia ella y se sentó en una orilla de la cama- está bien –respiró profundamente y exhalo- _**cree que tiene esa deber por que es mi prometido**_ –bajo la cabeza.

_**-¡Que!**_ –Amy prácticamente gritó dejando perpleja a Akane- _**tú prometido, ¿desde cuando?**_

Las manos de Akane se movían nerviosas sobre su regazo- _**desde los 16…fue un compromiso arreglado. **_

-_**Entiendo…**_-meditó la información por unos segundos- _**tenían como acuerdo ocultarlo ¿cierto? **_

Akane simplemente asintió

_**-¿Y si es tu prometido por que te trata así? **_–eso realmente la desconcertaba, muchas veces les había visto pelear, y el chico no era nada delicado, no al menos lo que sería un prometido, y es que sus peleas pasaban el rango de una pelea normal entre parejas.

_**-Siempre lo ha hecho, siempre hemos sido así, ya que ninguno de los dos estuvo de acuerdo con el compromiso-**_ respondió con tristeza.

_**-¿Te soy sincera?**_ –Cuestionó sonriendo y prosiguió al ver a su amiga asentir- _**creo que Ranma es el menos disgustado con el compromiso. **_

_**-¿Por que piensas eso?**_ –preguntó sintiendo en su interior cierta sensación extraña, tal vez, esperanza.

_**-Veras, cuando conversamos ayer sobre la duda que teníamos por el hecho de que los chicos no te invitaban a salir**_-vio asentir con desgano nuevamente a su amiga- _**pues cuando salí de la cafetería, me tope con Takashi de psicología, yo me enteré por mis fuentes que el estaba muy interesado en ti, y pues con el tema en mente aproveche**_ –Akane miraba asombrada a su amiga, sin perder detalle- _**y pues le dije de la fiesta y que tu no tenías pareja, al mencionar esto noté como él se puso nervioso y rápidamente me dijo que él no podía invitarte, yo le cuestioné y con nerviosismo me dijo que la ultima vez que un chico había intentado o pensado siquiera invitarte a salir, su deseo había sido eliminado por cierto estudiante del área de educación física, eso le pasó a Shin, por que debes recordar que ya tenias una cita acordada con él, cuando de la nada, dijo que no podía salir contigo**_ –Akane asintió- _**pues te canceló por que ese tipo tuvo cierta conversación ruda con él **_–le miro seria mientras veía como Akane seguía asintiendo.

_**-Pero…eso que tiene que ver con Ranma**_ –ante esto Amy casi cae de la cama.

_**-¡Akane, que ahora uniendo cabos, el chico de educación física, que amenazaba a los que quieren salir contigo, es Ranma!**_ –elevó su tono de voz y lo dijo como si fuese la deducción más sencilla del mundo, en ocasiones su amiga solía ser algo cerrada, pero lo que no sabía Amy es que ella tenia sus razones como para jamás caer en cuenta de que ese tipo al que se refería era Ranma.

_**-Comprendo, y aunque tiene cierta lógica, no creo que Ranma hiciera ese tipo de cosas, menos por mí**_ –respondió con tristeza- _**además ese solo debe ser un rumor, una bobada. **_

Amy iba a hablar cuando se escucho que tocaban la puerta –_**Vaya que es puntual, y piensa lo que te dije, a ese chico no le eres indiferente **_–le guiñó un ojo.

Akane se puso de pie aún pensativa y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió con nerviosismo y justo frente a ella estaba su prometido vestido con una camisa china azul y unos pantalones ligeramente holgados de un tono oscuro y mirándola con atención.

_**-¿Lista?**_ –su voz la hizo aterrizar.

_**-Eh si, dame un segundo, te alcanzo en la planta baja-**_ tras esto y sin dar oportunidad de que el joven dijese algo más cerró la puerta, se dirigió hacia su cama, se colocó su abrigo, colgó la mochila de mezclilla en su hombro derecho y con su mano izquierda tomo la maleta ante la atenta vista de Amy.

-_**Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo amiga**_ –Akane soltó la maleta para darle un afectuoso abrazo a su amiga.

_**-Igual para ti**_ –respondió la peliazul, al separarse nuevamente tomó la maleta.

_**-Recuerda lo que te dije amiga, y te diré una ultima cosa, los tipos como él, solo necesitan que les des un poquito de confianza para que logren ser sinceros**_ –sonrió.

_**-Gracias Amy**_ –sonrío y tras darle un nuevo abrazo salió del cuarto, todo lo que le había dicho Amy resultaba poco creíble, Ranma ¿celoso?, le había visto así, pero el nunca lo había aceptado, pero llegar a tanto en la Universidad, era poco creíble, tomando en cuenta que el no sentía nada por ella, y si algo la hacía dudar sobre sus afirmaciones deprimentes, era el beso, pero si solo había sido un reto personal, si no había significado nada para él, no estaba al pendiente de toda su vida social en la universidad, puesto que se había impuesto a ella misma distanciarse de él para así olvidarle, cosa que había sido en vano, pues con solo verle de nuevo, su corazón volvía a latir a mil por hora, pero sabía que en fiestas se le veía con variedad de chicas, eso le dolía y despertaba sus celos, pero ella nada podía hacer, ya ni siquiera estamparle su mazo, pues si quería olvidar, debía respetar su espacio, y así lo hizo y como mencioné, en vano, bajó el ultimo escalón llegando al recibidor del edificio donde se encontraba él.

_**-Lista –**_dijo sin más y en silencio ambos partieron rumbo a la estación, esperaron la media hora faltante para que el tren llegara, todo en completo silencio, ni el hizo ademán de hablar, ni ella hizo el intento por preguntar y disolver tantas dudas.

Abordaron el tren y tomaron su vagón, estaban solos, ningún pasajero más había reclamado el estar en ese compartimiento, cada uno tomó asiento en cada sillón que contuviese aquella cabina.

Akane se limitó a ver por la ventana y de un momento a otro sin quitar la vista de la ventana habló –_**Gracias por la bebida**_- después de esto guardó silencio nuevamente.

_**-Por nada, le comenté a Yota como habías tomado tan irresponsablemente ayer y el insistió en que te la llevará **_–dijo con simpleza.

-_**Entonces le daré las gracias a Yota cuando le vea**_-respondió con enojo mirándole.

_**-Como quieras**_ –elevó los hombros mientras cruzaba los brazos.

_**-Aunque no tenías por que andar divulgando que hago o dejo de hacer**_ –simplemente no se pudo contener-

_**-Tampoco es que lo que hiciste ayer, lo hubieras hecho en privado y sin público**_ –contestó con sarcasmo.

_**- Lo que hice ayer, yo lo decidí, por que así lo quise**_.

_**-Pues decidiste mal Akane**_ -dijo de manera tajante.

_**-Deja de meterte en mi vida**_- respondió como reproche.

-_**No te preocupes pronto lo haré**_- su comentario hizo que los ojos de Akane se humedecieran, pero para que el no lo notara, giró su vista hacia la ventanilla, Ranma se dio cuenta que nuevamente había dicho algo que realmente no sentía, como siempre, todo con ella se complicaba.

_**-No me preocupo**_ –fue la última frase de la joven ante la triste mirada de Ranma, quien simplemente y con desgano no quiso continuar con la pelea.

Ese corto viaje, iba a ser largo, ninguno de los dos tenia deseos de hablar, y Ranma no estaba loco como para recordarle la osadía de la noche anterior, al menos no aún, así que el recorrido de la no tan larga distancia de Tokio a Nerima, iba a ser el más largo que esta pareja había realizado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la estación de Nerima, una pareja despedía con nostalgia a un ser querido.

-_**Papá lamento que te tuvieras que ir antes de tiempo**_ –mencionó con tristeza la joven de pelo castaño mientras estrechaba en un abrazo a su padre.

_**-Yo también lo lamento hijita**_ –deshizo el abrazo para ver al joven junto a la muchacha.

_**-Ryoga, cuida muy bien de mi pequeña**_ –dijo con autoridad.

_**-Sí señor**_- contestó rápidamente el joven de colmillo pronunciado.

_**-Y espero noticias sobre una boda, pronto**_- habló en un tono más animado.

_**-¡Papá!**_ –replicó la joven apenada e igual de sonrojada que el joven a su lado.

_**-Sr. Kuonji acaban de anunciar que su tren ya está por salir**_ –comentó Ryoga al escuchar el anuncio.

_**-Bueno pues, feliz navidad mis muchachos**_ –abrazó a su hija y seguidamente estrechó la mano de Ryoga, y tras esto, subió a bordo del tren.

Ukyo y Ryoga permanecieron parados en la misma posición hasta no ver que el tren avanzaba y este salía completamente de la estación, un suspiró se escuchó por parte de Ukyo.

-_**El próximo año en tus vacaciones de verano iremos a visitarlo**_ –propuso Ryoga tratando de animarle.

_**-Sí –**_asintió la chica sin mucho ánimo y estaban por irse cuando a lo lejos escucharon los gritos de dos amigos bastantes conocidos.

_**-¡Eres un idiota!**_ –la dueña de aquella voz tan delicada, caminaba aprisa, siendo seguida por un joven.

-_**Yo no hice nada –**_replicaba a su favor.

_**-Con que la fiesta del otro día ¿no? eres un descarado**_ –seguía furiosa gritando como si estuviesen solos en la estación.

Sin siquiera percatarse pasaron de largo a la pareja formada por Ukyo y Ryoga, quienes los miraban asombrados.

_**-¿Celos? –**_dijo Ukyo.

_**-Creo que sí**_ –respondió Ryoga rascando su mejilla.

_**-¿Los alcanzamos antes que lo mande a volar?**_ –preguntó sin dejar de ver a la pareja que seguía gritando.

_**-Normalmente diría que no, pero pues son épocas de paz, ayudemos a Saotome**_ –río el chico, mientras caminaba a prisa al lado de de su novia para alcanzar a aquella pareja tan escandalosa a vistas de los demás pasajeros.

_**-¡Sabes que!**_ –se paró en seco la muchacha_**- ya me hartaste-**_ y apunto de mandarlo a volar estaba cuando sintió como la abrazaban, al ver a la persona su coraje se enfrió- _**Ukyo…**_

-_**Hola amiga, les vimos pasar bastante animados y quisimos saludarlos**_ –guiñó uno de sus ojos.

_**-Y ahora en que te metiste nenita**_- dijo a manera de burla Ryoga dirigiéndose al joven de pelo azabache que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados por el mal momento anterior.

_**-No es mi culpa…-**_volvió a decir ante lo cual la muchacha frente a él se volvió a encender.

_**-Claro, y la chica del tren solo dijo lo de la fiesta por fastidiar**_ –respondió molesta cerrando con fuerza sus puños.

_**-Pues sí, no paso nada entre ella y yo**_ –volvió a responder de mala gana.

Ryoga movía en negativa su cabeza_**-Saotome eres realmente un cretino**_ –hablo con tranquilidad.

_**-Mira quien habla P-chan**_ –Ranma contrarrestó el ataque con énfasis de burla.

_**-¡A quien le dices P-chan! **_–gritó enfurecido el chico de la pañoleta amarilla.

_**-¿Quieres pelear?**_ –tomo posición de ataque, mientras sonreía de lado.

_**-No lo tienes que decir dos veces**_ –y justo estaba por dar el primer ataque cuando sintió un duro golpe en su cabeza, al voltear hacia su atacante, vio como su querida novia lo miraba con cara de no muy buenos amigos.

_**-Época de paz ¿no?**_ –dijo con sarcasmo la chica ante la vista perpleja de Akane y Ranma.

_**-Lo siento**_ –se resigno a decir Ryoga mientras sobaba la zona afectada por el golpe con disgusto.

_**-Bien ahora que ya estamos todos tranquilos**_ –sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado la joven de pelo castaño y ojos azules_**- los acompañaremos hasta su casa**_ –propuso alegre.

Ranma y Akane por segundos se miraron y al instante se dieron la espalda cruzando los brazos y en unísono respondieron – ¡_**Bien!**_ –se adelantaron a la pareja, quienes los miraban con incredulidad.

_**-Empiezo a creer que Nerima tiene un efecto especial, que les hace comportarse como los adolescentes de hace años –**_dijo con sinceridad Ukyo, al no obtener respuesta volteó hacia su novio_** – lamento lo del golpe amor**_ -sonrió coqueta- _**te lo compensaré llegando a casa**_- esta proposición hizo desvanecer cualquier molestia en el chico y tras esto, siguió como un bobo a su novia hasta alcanzar a la peculiar pareja.

----------------------------------------------------------

Después de pasar el día entre proveedores, tiendas y demás compras, Edward cada vez se quedaba más maravillado por la agilidad, habilidad y precisión de la joven Tendo para llevar a cabo su trabajo, ni siquiera había tenido que opinar en todas las ocasiones, cada cosa que ella decía se hacía pues siempre elegía lo mejor y ni hablar de sus tácticas para la manipulación de precios, realmente le había dejado asombrado aquella mujer.

_**-Ha sido el último**_ –decía Nabiki mientras acomodaba su abrigo, para salir de aquella oficina – _**el material será enviado dentro de dos días, para que cuando yo llegue el trabajo se inicie **_–hablaba con rapidez del mismo modo en que marcaba en su celular.

_**-Hikari, habla Nabiki, no he podido llegar a tiempo, no hace falta que te quedes a esperarme, solo deja el boleto sobre mi escritorio, yo paso por él**_ –tras escuchar la afirmación de la secretaría colgó, para ese momento ya se encontraban ambos, frente al coche.

Edward caballerosamente abrió la puerta de Nabiki, quien sin dar importancia se introdujo, tras esto, el también subió al asiento del conductor.

Colocó con cuidado el cinturón de seguridad, acción imitada por Edward – _**Creo que si no es molestia, podrías dejarme frente a la empresa **_–habló mientras acomodaba una serie de papeles en su gran bolso cuadrado de piel negro con diversos detalles elegantes.

_**-¿No te apetece cenar?**_ –Preguntó algo asombrado- _**no hemos comido y no creo que no tengas hambre. **_

-_**Edward en un trabajo como el de nosotros como empresarios, uno tiene que saber controlar el hambre **_–sonrió viendo al joven al lado de ella.

_**-Nunca he sido bueno para ese tipo de controles**_ –respondió animado- _**y dado que ya son las siete y es la hora indicada ¿te invito a cenar?**_

Nabiki hizo ademán de pensárselo –_**Debo pasar por mi boleto a mi oficina**_- hablo a manera de justificación, la verdad que le venía bien una cena, pero realmente le urgía tener ese boleto en sus manos.

_**-Vamos por él y después a cenar ¿que te parece?**_ –sonrío.

_**-Me parece bien**_ –correspondió a la sonrisa y tras esto, iniciaron marcha hacia las instalaciones de la empresa, y tras recoger su pasaje, bajó para encontrarse de nuevo con la gran sonrisa de Edward, eligieron cenar en un lugar diferente al del día anterior, elegido por su puesto por Nabiki, y como ya se hacía costumbre en el joven, la comida le había encantado, Edward trató por todos los medios de hablar de todo menos de negocios, pues Nabiki se empeñaba en hablar del tema, sin embargo se le dio controlar la situación, y tras ver la resignación de ella por dejar de lado el tema, iniciaron una charla sobre ciertos aspectos de su vida.

-----------------------------------------

**Rollos de la autora: **

Aquí de rápido, les dejo dos capítulos, y como había mencionado el final se extiende, no se si sea bueno o malo, pero tomen en cuenta que he cumplido en cuanto a la publicación de un capitulo diario.

Estamos apoco de terminar creo yo, y pensar que quería hacer esta historia corta, en fin.

Gracias por sus comentarios a Ode-chan me alegra que la canción te gustase, es muy linda, y también forma parte de mi lista en mi I-pod . f-zelda me alegra te gustase, espero lo sigas leyendo, gracias.

Jackesuka, también me lleno el ojo el otro vampiro, sobre todo por los ojos, pero pues si hubiese tenido el dialogo que tenia Edward, creeme que mi corazón lo hubiera elegido jajaja, pero bueno, igual el actor que menciono, tiene lo suyo, y algo tiene que me llamó la atención.

Feliz año nuevo a todos, que disfruten el día con su familia, se les quiere, y la mejor de las suertes para ustedes, les desea:

Aredna-R


	8. Reencuentros, sospechas y reflexiones

**Reencuentros, sospechas y reflexiones**

--------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaban minutos caminando por las calles de Nerima, y durante todo ese tiempo habían permanecido en silencio, el cual decidió romper Ukyo-_**Oye Akane –**_se adelantó para quedar junto a la pareja, dejando un poco atrás a Ryoga – ¿_**que tal les fue en la fiesta decembrina?**_ – Ambos aludidos se sonrojaron, detalle que no paso de largo para Ukyo- _**Oh ya comprendo, les fue muy bien**_ –rió divertida.

_**-Estuvo normal –**_contestó una sonrojada Akane sin mirarle.

-_**Muy normal –**_dijo Ranma mientras cruzaba los brazos tras su cabeza.

-Aja, si- río divertida, y cambiando de tema, nuevamente cuestionó- _**Oye Akane y ¿descubriste quien era el tipo que impedía que tuvieras citas? **_–habló inyectando inocencia a la frase, con lo que logró que Ranma tropezara.

Akane se sonrojó recordando las deducciones de Amy, más prefirió dejar de lado, todo lo que su amiga le dijo, no se acercaban ni poco a la realidad de ella y Ranma, y antes de que pudiera contestar, Ranma habló dirigiéndose a Ryoga.

_**-Oye Ryoga y ¿que tal la escuela?**_ –redujo la velocidad quedándose atrás con Ryoga, dejando a Ukyo y compañía al frente.

_**-Bien**_ –contestó el aludido y tras sonreír divertido habló en confidencia con el chico a su lado- _**puedes amenazar a los alumnos de una universidad para impedir que salgan con ella, pero no puedes declararle tus sentimientos, eres un cobarde.**_

_**-Yo no he hecho nada –**_afirmó defendiéndose colocando ambos brazos en su cabeza, con las manos entrelazadas.

_**-Claro sigue mintiéndote**_ –sonrió mostrando su comillo.

Mientras Ukyo seguía inundando de preguntas a una nerviosa Akane.

_**-¿Sabes quien es? Se te nota en la cara que sabes**_ –rió animada.

_**-No lo sé Ukyo, y no me interesa es solo un tonto rumor**_ –contestó indiferente.

_**-Aja sí, yo se que sabes quien es, ambas lo sabemos, pero el muy bobo es algo tímido para confesarlo**_ –sonrió animando a su amiga- _**pero aún les queda tiempo.**_

_**-No lo creo**_ –su voz sonaba triste.

_**-¡Akane!**_ –Escuchó la voz de su hermana mayor a lo lejos, lo que cortó la conversación de ella y Ukyo- _**¡Hermana!**_

Akane al ver a su hermana y con tremenda panza, se había alegrado en demasía, y dejando atrás a Ukyo, apresuró su paso, llegando hasta su hermana para darle un fraternal abrazo.

_**-Kasumi, les he extrañado mucho**_ –sonrió tras romper el abrazo.

_**-Y nosotros a ustedes**_ –sonrió maternalmente incluyendo en su expresión a Ranma quien llegaba recién al encuentro.

_**-Hola Kasumi**_ –sonrió Ranma y tras este se escucho el saludo de la pareja que venía con ellos.

_**-Pasen, en seguida les sirvo té**_ –sonrió con ternura invitando a los cuatro chicos a pasar.

Apenas se habían descalzado y entrado a la casa cuando un pequeño bulto, sin forma aparente por la rapidez del lanzamiento, se aproximaba hacia Akane.

_**-¡Mi linda Akane!**_ –gritó el anciano de baja estatura mientras se dirigía con rapidez hacia el pecho de la joven peliazul.

Sin embargo, antes de lograr su cometido, recibió una fuerte patada, lo que hizo detenerle de golpe_**-¡Que se cree viejo verde!**_ –bloqueo el "ataque" del viejo hacia su prometida con bastante rapidez, y ante cualquier pronóstico de que la joven agradeciera la acción tan amable del joven, pues simplemente pasó de largo.

-_**Yo puedo defenderme sola Baka**_ –caminó hacia la sala aplastando al viejo en su camino, seguida de Ryoga y Ukyo, pensando en unísono que Ranma ahora si que había metido las cuatro, y al igual que Akane, sin fijarse también aplastaron al anciano, mientras Ranma apretaba los puños, tratando de contener el coraje.

Akane y compañía se introdujeron a la sala, donde se encontraban Soun y Genma jugando shogi.

_**-Papá, ya estoy en casa**_ –sonrió la menor de las Tendo a su progenitor.

_**-¡Mi pequeña!**_ –instantáneamente al escuchar la voz de su hija, Soun corrió a abrazarla de manera cariñosa, y más que eso, de manera asfixiante.

_**-Señor Tendo creo que su hija se está poniendo azul**_ –resalto el detalle Ukyo con una ligera gota en su cien mientras sonreía.

_**-Perdón mi pequeña, pero te extrañe tanto**_ –decía esto último mientras la soltaba, dejando ver a una Akane que trataba de recuperar el aire perdido.

_**-Padre**_ –colocó su mano diestra sobre su pecho- _**también te extrañe**_ –rió nerviosa después de recuperar ese preciado aire, saludo a los demás presentes, Genma y Nodoka.

_**-Bienvenida Akane**_- sonrió la adulta mujer- que gusto verte de nuevo –saludó, y al notar la ausencia de su hijo, preguntó_**- ¿Y mi hijo? **_

_**-Aquí estoy –**_ la voz madura de Ranma se hizo escuchar en el salón y justo en ese instante la sonrisa de Akane se borró y en lugar de ella su cara se transformo en molestia, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para los veteranos amigos y para la adulta mujer.

_**-Mi hijo es todo un hombre-**_ admiró feliz Nodoka a su hijo, tras darle un abrazo de bienvenida.

_**-Siéntense chicos, les serviré el té –**_interrumpió una sonriente Kasumi

_**-Gracias –**_dijeron los cuatro chicos mientras se sentaban alrededor de la mesa.

_**-Ryoga hacia tiempo que no te veíamos –**_rompió el silencio la mayor de las Tendo, al momento de servir una taza de té a Ukyo.

_**-Si, bueno he estado algo ocupado con el negocio y mis estudios**_ –rascó su cabeza mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

_**- Ranma –**_dijo de repente Genma.

_**-Akane –**_complementó Soun, captando completamente la atención de los dos jóvenes que en todo ese momento se habían ignorado.

_**-Ya han tomado en cuenta que les queda poco tiempo**_ –dijo aparentando dureza el señor Tendo, mientras su amigo asentía.

_**-Sinceramente a mi me parece una eternidad**_ –dijo con molestia Ranma, ante el asombro de Ukyo, Ryoga, Nodoka y hasta Kasumi.

_**-Ranma me decepcionas**_ –dijo un aparente desilusionado Genma en pose dramática.

_**-No digas tonterías –**_le gritó Ranma no creyéndose su actuación _**– yo solo digo lo que pienso **_–cruzó los brazos.

_**-Hijo no deberías de hablarle de esa manera a tu prometida-**_ le reprendió Nodoka.

_**-No se preocupe tía, por que yo seré la primera en festejar cuando este infierno de compromiso se termine **_–contraatacó Akane.

_**-Akane –**_le llamó la atención su padre.

_**-Nada padre, si el está alegre, yo voy a estar el doble de feliz-**_ y con esto ultimo se puso de pie- _**ahora si me disculpan, estoy cansada**_ –y se dirigió a Ryoga y Ukyo- _**ha sido un gusto verles chicos, lastima que cierta persona siempre amarga los momentos**_ –vio de reojo a su prometido, quien mantenía la vista puesta en un punto fijo de la mesa, y tras esto salió dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto, dejando en completa seriedad a todos, Ukyo con el baso de té en sus manso, Ryoga lanzando miradas hacia Ranma mientras movía en negativa su cabeza, Kasumi con su mano derecha sobre su boca, en una clara expresión de "Oh mi dios", Nodoka con una expresión de tristeza y Soun y Genma completamente derrotados.

_**-Creo que…iré a hablar con Akane, tengo cosas que**_ _**decirle**_ –sonrió Ukyo rompiendo ese silencio –_**ahora vuelvo Ryoga.**_

_**-Sí –**_asintió su novio.

Ukyo se encaminó por las escaleras, no tardó en llegar frente a la habitación en las que tantas veces habían irrumpido con su objetivo de obtener a Ranma, solo hacía falta recordar la navidad de hacia cuatro años, dio tres toques y esperó.

_**-Kasumi en verdad quiero descansar**_ –escuchó la acongojada voz de su amiga.

_**-No soy Kasumi Akane**_ –dijo finalmente Ukyo y tras segundos la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una dolida joven, y con un llanto que amenazaba por hacer acto de presencia.

Se introdujo en el amplio cuarto, decorado tan igual como hacia años, salvo pequeños detalles, como fotos nuevas, menos peluches, y complementando el escritorio, una laptop portátil.

Observó como Akane tomó asiento sobre su cama, manteniendo su vista fija en la alfombra color hueso y con lentitud tomó asiento en la silla giratoria frente al escritorio de madera lisa.

_**-¿Y bien?**_ -preguntó calmadamente Ukyo.

_**-Y bien ¿Qué?**_ –respondió Akane haciéndose la desentendida.

_**-¿Que se traen ustedes dos?**_ –Fue directa- _**por que no vas a negar que algo pasó**_ –buscó la mirada de la peliazul.

_**-Ranma es un Baka –**_respondió quedamente.

Ukyo solo elevó los hombros ligeramente- _**eso ya lo sabemos, pero que hizo ese Baka ahora **_–sonrió tratando de contagiar buen animo a su amiga.

Akane permaneció en silencio moviendo ligeramente su pie izquierdo.

_**-Déjame adivinar, alguna fanática revoloteándole y el tan amable le dio pase**_ –colocó su dedo índice sobre su fina barbilla en pose pensativa- _**o no ya se, en el tren venía una chica con la que había salido en una fiesta **_–recordó la discusión y lo que Akane gritaba apenas hacia unos minutos, y efectivamente notó como la chica se tensó, lo que le dio a pensar que había dado en el clavo- _**Akane por que sabemos que Ranma es un Baka, también sabemos que las chicas le salen aunque el no lo quiera, y con lo inocente que es, pues siempre se dan malos entendidos pero, creeme, Ranma no tiene ojos para nadie más que para…**_

_**-Ahorrate el discurso Ukyo, Ranma me ha dejado muy claro que no siente nada por mí y tal vez si llegué a molestarme por el incidente del tren**_-confesó- _**y si hubiese sido solo eso, sabes que no me importaría**_ –rió con ironía- _**es decir, desde los 16 años le he soportado más que una admiradora, y tantas veces me ha pedido disculpas, y yo lo he perdonado, pero hay una cosa que no puedo perdonar**_ –se puso de pie y caminó unos cuantos pasos dándole la espalda a su joven amiga.

_**-¿Que? **_–preguntó por inercia, no podía imaginarse que otra cosa más podría haber hecho su querido amigo de la infancia, otra cosa, que no fueran malos entendidos.

_**-Que juegue conmigo –**_se giró viendo el asombro reflejado en su amiga- _**si, y tengo mis razones para creer que se divierte haciéndolo **_–bajo la mirada con tristeza por unos segundos para después levantarla denotando orgullo y determinación- _**pero no se va a salir con la suya, pues yo tampoco tengo miedo.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**-Gracias por el paseo**_ –sonrió frente a la puerta negra de su apartamento, ubicado en el séptimo piso.

_**-Ha sido un placer**_ –sonrió seductoramente.

_**-Me alegra, ahora debo irme a dormir –**_rebusco en su bolso las llaves.

_**-Oh claro**_ –expresó con desilusión, tono que notó Nabiki y malinterpretó.

_**-Mira Edward, no soy chica de una noche **_–sonrió de lado con seguridad- _**yo valgo más que eso**_ –tras esto introdujo la llave de la puerta abriéndola al instante y antes de introducirse se giró para ver aquellos oscuros ojos, que la miraban con sorpresa- _**así que limitémonos a nuestro negocio. **_

_**-Nabiki yo…-**_intentó hablar, sin embargo Nabiki le calló apenas rozando la yema de sus dedos con los apetecibles labios de él.

_**-Buenas noches Edward, nos vemos en dos días **_– tras esto y dejando en completo silencio al alto hombre, se introdujo en su departamento.

Pero Edward no se rendiría tan fácilmente, no entendía por que había malinterpretado sus acciones, ese "Oh claro" era por la pesadez que sentía de separarse de ella, de que el tiempo había terminado, nada más allá, era un hombre serio, y ese asunto, iba más que en serio, cuando el quería algo, simplemente lo conseguía, y empezaba a querer a esa mujer, como nunca había querido a otra.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-No has mejorado mucho Ryoga**_ –respiraba agitado el joven poseedor de unos intensos ojos azules, hacia rato que él y su compañero de peleas, habían pasado al Dojo, para conversar y entrenar un poco, pero tras cada golpe de Ryoga, Ranma lo esquivaba, y viceversa, solo en algunas ocasiones ambos habían recibido el ataque, y si comparaban, se notaba que Ranma le llevaba gran ventaja.

_**-Lo sé, desde que me encargo del negocio y la escuela, poco entreno, además de que no cuento con el lugar apropiado**_ –limpió con una pequeña toalla amarilla el sudor de su frente- _**pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar Ranma, de lo que quiero hablarte, es con referencia a Akane**_- notó como la sonrisa se borró al instante de las facciones de Ranma.

_**-No tengo nada que decir de ella**_ –tomó la toalla extra y la colocó alrededor de su cuello.

_**-Ranma por que te sigues engañando**_ –la seriedad era parte de su expresión.

_**-Engañarme ¿yo? ¡Ja!**_ –Río sin ganas- _**no podría estar más conciente de la realidad**_ _**que vivo**_–dijo con disgusto.

_**-Hace unos momentos te portaste como un**_ _**cretino**_ –crítico Ryoga- _**Akane no se merece que la trates así, ella es una gran chica y…**_

_**-¿Sigues acaso interesado en ella?**_ –le miró con molestia.

_**-Claro que no-**_ gritó exasperado Ryoga- _**yo amo a Ukyo**_ –dijo ante el asombro de su amigo, quien nunca le había escuchado expresar ese amor que profesaba a su amiga de la infancia-_**si, no te sorprendas, yo tengo el valor para decirlo, Akane es una gran amiga, y no te permitiré que le hagas daño. **_

-_**Yo no le hago daño a Akane**_ –desvió su mirada de los castaños ojo de su compañero de combate.

_**-Se lo haces, pero eres tan idiota que ni siquiera te das cuenta**_ –le dio la espalda listo para encaminarse a la salida.

_**-¡Oyeme! –**_gritó indignado.

_**-No seas cobarde Saotome **_–dio medio giro inyectando en su tono dureza- _**si sigues con esa actitud, te vas a arrepentir **_– y nuevamente empezó a caminar hacia la salida, ante la atenta mirada de Ranma quien no le contestó, por sumirse en sus pensamientos, "cobarde" se repitió en su mente, lo mismo que Yota le había dicho, pero que culpa tenía el si ella no le quería, como podía luchar, si no había por que hacerlo, pensó negativamente, sin embargo, como siempre, le molestaba en demasía que ella estuviese enojada con él, si no iba a tener su amor, tal vez podría conformarse con su amistad, pensó, lo que al instante hizo que en su cara se reflejara un notorio disgusto, no, solo amistad para él no bastaba, tenia que haber alguna forma para que las cosas no fueran tan complicadas entre ellos, el era un luchador, y no se iba a rendir, y claro que había por que luchar, lucharía por ella- _**ya es tiempo…-**_susurró sonriendo- _**la conquistaré**_ –dijo esto como sentencia final, mientras se encaminaba a la salida del Dojo para tomar un relajante baño de agua caliente.

---------------------------------------------------

_**-¿De que hablas Akane?**_ –Le miró con extrañeza- _**¿miedo?**_ –Arqueo una de sus finas cejas castañas-

_**-Yo me entiendo Ukyo**_ –camino nuevamente hacia la cama, tomando asiento.

_**-A mi me parece que algo más que solo celos aconteció entre ustedes**_ –le miró fijamente tratando de descifrarla.

_**-No pasó nada –**_desvió su mirada hacia la puerta.

_**-Bien, dejaré que lo arreglen entre ustedes, por que yo se que lo arreglaran-**_ sonrió optimista.

-_**Claro**_ –respondió utilizando un tono sarcástico- _**por cierto, cambiando de tema, ¿que hacían en la estación?**_

_**-Despedíamos a mi padre**_ –contestó con normalidad.

_**-¿Pero que no pasaría con ustedes el fin de semana?**_

_**-Pues ese era el plan, pero hubo un problema en el restaurante, y tuvo que ir a arreglarlos de inmediato **_–suspiró.

_**-Oh entiendo y ¿que harán para Navidad?**_ –preguntó inesperadamente, causando un sonrojo en su amiga.

_**-Bueno pues, queríamos tomar unas vacaciones como pareja, pero los gastos del restaurante pues dan para mis estudios y los de él, por lo tanto no nos podemos dar el lujo, así que creo trabajaremos en esa fecha**_ –mencionó poco emocionada.

_**-Bueno trabajar en navidad, no lo sé…-**_permaneció unos segundos en silencio- _**mejor que tal, si no están ocupados entonces por que no pasan la navidad con nosotros**_ –sonrió- _**sería lindo tenerlos aquí, y bueno es seguro que Kasumi organizará una pequeña fiesta, así que, solo sería que ustedes se decidieran. **_

_**-Pues no sería mala idea, le comentaré a Ryoga**_ –sonrió y sin querer su vista se posó en el pequeño reloj puesto en el escritorio- _**vaya ya es tarde, tenemos que ir a abrir el restaurante **_–se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Akane.

_**-Gracias por hablar conmigo Ukyo, me has ayudado a despejar mi mente**_-sonrió dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

_**-De nada, pero no te cierres a arreglar las cosas**_ –miró sonriente el rostro de indecisión de su amiga –_**nos veremos luego –**_ y tras un hasta luego, salió de la habitación, dejando solo un ocupante en ella, la cual se había encaminado hacia la cama y se había dejado caer en ella pesadamente, como no cerrarme, nuevamente todo se le había venido a la mente, su cabeza le iba a estallar, y todo por culpa del Baka de Ranma.

------------------------------------------------

**Rollos de la Autora: **

OK, antes que nada, pido disculpas por la tardanza, mi viaje Express se alargó un poquito, y pues a donde voy no tengo acceso a Internet, así que me fue imposible publicar estos dos días, hoy, ósea ayer, que llegué por la noche, empecé a editar y pues hasta ahorita, que termino, con el capitulo recién salidito del horno, paso a publicarlo.

Que lo disfruten.

Por cierto, es obvio que ninguno de los personajes son propiedad mía, sino que son exclusivamente de Rumiko Takashi, salvo claro, los que he tenido necesidad de incluir.


	9. Propuesta aceptada

**Propuesta aceptada**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 de Diciembre 11:00 AM

Tenía media hora en aquella ciudad dueña de su infancia y adolescencia, se quitó sus gafas oscuras, para mirar a mas detalle las calles que hacía meses había transitado- _**Hogar, dulce hogar**_ –sonrió al pronunciar aquella frase, buscó con la mirada un taxi, no es que su casa estuviese muy lejos, pero ella simplemente no necesitaba caminar, menos con los tacones que en ese momento portaba.

_**-¡Tendo! ¡Nabiki Tendo!**_ –su atención fue desviada a aquel sujeto más que conocido que gritaba su nombre, sonrió al verle, le había caído del cielo, su antiguo compañero se acercaba a ella en su carruaje, algo antiguo y excéntrico, el cual iba jalado por Sasuke su fiel sirviente.

_**-Hola Kuno**_ –colocó su mano derecha en su estrecha cintura- _**Hola Sasuke**_ –se dirigió al sirviente, que apunto estaba de contestar el saludo cuando Kuno le interrumpió.

_**-¿Tienes algo para mi?**_ –se saltó cualquier presentación y fue directo.

_**-Claro, cuando he dejado de hacer negocios contigo**_-sonrió calculadoramente y tras buscar en su gran bolso sacó un sobre manila y de este sacó una fotografía, que el enseñársela a Kuno, este sonrió animado y al extender su mano para tomarla, Nabiki rápidamente la retiró- _**6000 yen por todas las fotos**_ –sonrió ante el asombro de su comprador.

_**-Pero si la ocasión pasada fueron 4000 yen**_ –le reprochó.

_**-Tú sabes**_ –encogió los hombros indiferente- _**igual puedo venderlas a alguna revista **_–hizo ademán de marcharse.

_**-¡No! las compro**_ –dijo con rapidez sacando los 6000 yen de su cartera y entregándoselos a la mediana de las Tendo, al momento que esta le daba el sobre, con rapidez sacó las fotos y se deleitó viéndolas ante la sonrisa divertida de Nabiki, quien ya había guardado su ganancia, Sasuke, simplemente movió su cabeza en negativa.

_**-¿Has visto la tercera foto, la pelirroja? **_–Preguntó Nabiki al embelesado Kuno, y al ver su asentimiento continúo- _**es soltera, y yo tengo su teléfono**_ –sonrió sacando un pequeño papel azul perfectamente doblado, con este comentario Nabiki captó con rapidez la atención de Kuno.

_**-Nabiki eres la mejor**_ –sonrió Kuno tratando de tomar el papel, el cual al igual que las fotos, no logró obtener a la primera, ante esto, la seriedad volvió a su rostro y miró fijamente a Nabiki- _**¿Cuánto?**_

_**-Primero llévame al Dojo y te lo digo cuando**_ _**lleguemos **_–sonrió.

_**-Sasuke, ayúdale con sus cosas**_ –ordenó con rapidez, y tal cual fue dictada esta, su sirviente tomó las maletas de la joven y las subió en la parte trasera del carruaje, tras esto ayudo a Nabiki a subirse y después emprendió marcha.

_**-¿Y como va el negocio?**_ –preguntó Nabiki sin mirarle, prefería ver sus alrededores, además de que estaba segura Kuno seguía embobado viendo las fotografías.

_**-Bien-**_ dijo sin mucho ánimo de conversar, tras esto, se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta llegar a las puertas del Dojo Tendo

_**-Con cuidado señorita Nabiki**_ –fueron las palabras de Sasuke, mientras la ayudaba a bajarse.

-Gracias Sasuke –sonrió- Oh y gracias Kuno- agradeció el transporte.

_**- Sí, de nada **_– dijo sin mucho interés para proseguir- _**Y bien ¿Cuánto?**_ –volvió a preguntar ansioso Kuno, mientras Sasuke se encargaba de bajar las maletas de Nabiki.

Nabiki se lo pensó unos momentos- _**veamos, es la más bella de las modelos, y conseguir su teléfono no fue fácil**_ –expresó en su rostro un fingido cansancio, para después sonreír malévolamente ante el rostro asustado de Kuno- _**35000 yen**_ –sentenció.

_**-Pero…Na...bi...ki**_-balbuceó el hijo mayor de los Kuno.

La aludida se encogió de hombros- _**vamos Kuno, no es gran cosa para ti, pero si no lo quieres, tengo otro comprador, que me da más de lo que te estoy pidiendo, mira que te he hecho el descuento por conocerte de años**_ –sonrió con seguridad.

_**-Bien…**_-sacó su chequera- **¿me aceptas cheque?**

_**-Claro Kuno baby**_ –le llamó como hacía años no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, divirtiéndose en el acto, tras recibir el cheque y guardarlo en su bolo, le entregó el pequeño papel, que prácticamente arrebato Kuno, Nabiki, simplemente le miró divertida, lo cierto es que era una modelo bella, pero recién empezaba, era prácticamente una desconocida, además ella nunca dijo que era una modelo reconocida, sonrió viendo como Kuno miraba embelesado el papel y seguidamente la foto, sonrió complacida, todo fuera por ver su querido excompañero feliz- _**ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo**_ –se despidió al momento de que el carruaje avanzaba, tomó sus maletas y tocó la gran puerta de madera, no tardó más de un minuto el que su hermana Kasumi ya estuviera en la puerta.

_**-Nabiki**_ –sonrió maternalmente su hermana mayor mientras la abrazaba.

_**-Hola Kasumi, vaya que mi sobrino te ha hecho crecer**_ –sonrió viendo la panza de su hermana tras el abrazo.

_**-Si, además de que es muy activo**_ –sonrió tomando la mano de su hermana y llevando esta a su vientre.

_**-Ha dado un patada**_ –sonrió Nabiki, sintiendo a su sobrino.

_**-Se alegra como yo de verte hermana, pero pasa vamos, que empieza a refrescar –**_ ambas se introdujeron a la casa y tras saludar a todos menos a Ranma y Akane, los cuales desde muy temprano habían salido uno seguido del otro, yendo por caminos distintos, subió a su habitación, se instaló y a la hora de la comida, bajó para comentar que requería llevar a cabo una junta familiar.

Ranma y Akane, no estuvieron en la comida, lo que dio esperanza a ambos padres, sin embargo esta fue asesinada, al ver como Ranma llegaba solo, y decía que el día lo había pasado con Ukyo y Ryoga, tras media hora de esto, la pequeña de las Tendo, llegó con buen ánimo, después de visitar a sus amigas del instituto.

_**-Hola Nabiki**_ –sonrió la peliazul al ver a su hermana sentada junto a la mesa, con una bolsa de papas y hojeando una revista, como acostumbraba en su adolescencia.

_**-Hola Akane**_ –contestó después de comer una papá y tras esto sacudió sus manos- _**habrá una junta familiar, y como creo que ya no tarda la cena**_ –escuchó a Kasumi y a Nodoka en la cocina- _**creo que es mejor que la llevemos a cabo antes**_ –sonrió- _**podrías ir a hablarle a Ranma, por favor**_ –tras pedir este favor, se levanto y se encaminó a hablarle a los demás.

_**-Por que siempre tengo que ir yo**_ –masculló Akane, y tras saber el paradero de su prometido gracias a la información de su hermana Kasumi, se dirigió al lugar, el cual era su habitación, según Kasumi, pues desde que había llegado se había encerrado, se sitúo frente a la puerta corrediza, y tocó ligeramente.

Tras un "pase" por parte del chico, corrió la puerta y apenas asomando medio cuerpo habló.

_**-Habrá una junta familiar, Nabiki quiere que estemos todos en el comedor, en este momento**_ –dijo de mala gana.

_**-Gracias**_ –sonrió el chico, ante la perpleja mirada de su prometida.

-_**Si, bueno, ya sabes**_ –con rapidez cerró la puerta, ahora que tramaba, por que aquella sonrisa, algo no le agradaba, se suponía que estaba molesto, estaban molestos, mejor dicho, en fin, no se atosigaría pensando en ese Baka, se siguió de largo hacia el comedor, donde su padre, tío y tía, ya se encontraban sentados, junto con Nabiki y Kasumi, quien había terminado la cena y había dado unos minutos para que la junta familiar se llevara a cabo, antes de servirla, justo al tomar asiento en su lugar, Ranma entró y se sentó junto a ella.

_**-Les quiero proponer algo**_ –tomo la palabra Nabiki- _**lo que sucede es que**_

_**-Hola ex–airen**_ –sonrió la joven china desde él jardín, interrumpiendo a Nabiki.

_**-Ho…la Shampoo**_ –sonrió ligeramente Ranma.

-_**Shampoo mi amor**_ –el joven de largo cabello negro se abrazó a Genma.

_**-Hijo yo no soy Shampoo**_ –dijo sin expresión y después de que el aludido se acomodara las gafas, y observara bien, instantáneamente se separó de él.

_**-Pato tonto, Shampoo estar acá**_ –gritó para orientar a su casi ciego novio ante la risa de todos los presentes, menos de uno, Nabiki.

Tras ubicar a su novio la china continúo- _**Shampoo venir a saludarles, a penas saber que regresaron. **_

_**-Si, si, ya saludaste, ya te saludamos, ahora continuaré**_ –sonrió de manera tolerante Nabiki.

_**-¿Gustan té, sonrió amablemente Kasumi?**_ –dirigiéndose a la pareja

_**-Claro**_ –sonrió Shampoo, y jalando a Mousse tomó asiento junto a la familia.

Nabiki respiró profundamente- _**Bien la propuesta trata de que**_

_**- ¿Que cosha pasha?**_ –preguntó el pequeño anciano, quien había regresado de un agotador día de robo de ropa interior, y tras dejar sus nuevas adquisiciones, le llamó la atención ver a todos reunidos, por lo que optó por acercarse.

_**-Nabiki, nos dirá algo**_ –contestó amablemente Kasumi.

_**-Si, diré algo**_ –respondió aún siendo tolerante, y tras observar a ambos lados continúo- _**lo que sucede es que**_

_**-Hola a todos**_ –sonrió Ukyo, entrando al comedor seguida de Ryoga, ante lo cual una pequeña vena en la frente de Nabiki empezó a pulsarle-_**Ranma nos invitó a cenar, y tocamos pero no nos escucharon, por eso entramos, y hemos traído postre **_–sonrió Ukyo tratando de borrar la seriedad en el rostro de todos los presentes, y más aún, el rostro molesto de Nabiki.

_**-Pasen**_ –sonrió Kasumi- _**enseguida les sirvo té-**_ y tras acomodarse los recién llegados y ver que nadie más interrumpiría, continúo.

_**-La empresa en la que laboro, realizará un trabajo de redecoración en el Hotel G. Plaza, en **__**Nozawa, Prefectura de Nagano**__**, por lo que**_

_**-Amor ya estoy en casa**_ –se escuchó desde la entrada haciéndola parar en seco.

_**-No puede ser…-**_repitió para si misma Nabiki.

Tofú entró al comedor, y tras saludar a su esposa tomó asiento junto a ella, abrazándola amorosamente.

Nabiki optó por ponerse de pie, ya eran bastantes en ese salón, así que si sus cálculos no fallaban, estaban todos los conocidos, y no faltaba ninguno –_**Como decía, trabajaré en estas fechas**_ –pudo ver el rostro de desilusión de su padre y hermanas- _**sin embargo, el dueño de este hotel, tiene una oferta para ustedes**_ –sonrió viendo como el rostro de su familia nuclear se suavizaba- _**tendrán hospedaje a cambio de que resuelvan un asunto de índole fantasioso**_ –expresó- _**vamos, algo mágico, cree el dueño. **_

_**-Ahora que mencionar**_ –comentó la china- _**Shampoo leer algo sobre eso.**_

_**-Pues justo por eso, el Sr. Sullivan, les ofrece hospedaje, si ustedes antes de Navidad, es decir, los días que más demanda tienen los hoteles, se comprometen a desaparecer esa maldición, conjuro, o lo que sea que pase, claro tendrán que investigar para saber de que se trata y demás**_ –movió las manos- _**pero pues es parte del trabajo, a cambio de eso pasaremos esas fechas juntos, ¿Qué les parece?**_ –finalizó observando como su padre y tío meditaban el asunto, al igual que Nodoka, Ranma y Akane, el maestro Japposai al parecer pensaba mientras fumaba de su pipa, Kasumi sonreía, y Tofú pensaba sobre el asunto, Ukyo y Ryoga intercambiaban miradas, y Shampoo trataba de hacer memoria para recordar con claridad lo que había leído, mientras Mousse simplemente tomaba de su té.

_**-Y bien ¿Qué les parece?**_ –volvió a repetir.

_**-El dúo Tendo-Saotome esta listo para acabar con cualquier maldición**_ –ambos padres, se pusieron de pie tomando una pose victoriosa.

_**-Esto ser algo más que una maldición**_ –mencionó Shampoo, matando con su comentario la valentía de ambos hombres.

_**-Cierto jovencita**_ –afirmó el viejo Japposai, mientras daba otra calada a su pipa.

-_**Si no es un demonio, ¿entonces de que se trata?-**_pregunto esta vez Akane.

_**-Shampoo leer, que en ese lugar, los hombres desaparecen y ya no vuelven**__ –_mencionó, haciendo que tanto Soun como Genma, sudaran frió, mientras Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse, ponían atención interesados- _**chica que estar en montaña esquiando, pudo ver a una mujer antes de que su novio desapareciera**_ –relató.

_**-Le llaman Yuki-onna**_ –aspiró nuevamente de su pipa el anciano.

_**-Un segundo**_ –habló con incredulidad Ranma- ¿_**está hablando de la mujer de las nieves?**_ –ante su comentario todos dirigieron una escéptica mirada al anciano, todos menos Shampoo, Mousse y Ryoga.

_**-Pero esa solo es una leyenda**_ –habló Akane- _**y estás por lo general son**_

_**- Fantasía**_ –termino Ukyo, mientras Akane asentía en afirmación.

_**-Las leyendas nacen por algo**_ –dijo con seriedad Nodoka, dejando a los presentes pensando.

_**-Nabiki, te dijo algo más el tal Sr. Sullivan**_ –preguntó Ranma.

_**-Si**_ –habló después de mantenerse largo rato seria- _**días antes de que empezaran a desaparecer los huéspedes masculinos, un hombre apareció en su hotel pidiendo ayuda, estaba congelado.**_

Shampoo y Happosai, la miraron – _**¿Te dijo el nombre de ese sujeto?**_- preguntó el anciano.

_**-Si, el hombre dijo llamarse Noki –**_tomo asiento.__

_**-Tal vez venía huyendo del espíritu –**_meditó Ryoga

_**-¿Es..pí...ri...tu?**_- dijo con dificultad una tensa Akane.

_**-Sí**_ –asintió Ryoga.

_**-Je no seas miedosa Akane –**_rió Ranma

_**-Quien dijo que yo tenía miedo Baka –**_cruzó los brazos indignada.

_**-¿Entonces? –**_preguntó por tercera vez Nabiki.

_**-También puede ser que los hombres simplemente se perdieron**_ –razonó Ukyo.

_**-Pues…**_-todos miraron con atención al bajo anciano- _**puede ser**_ –volvió a succionar de su pipa, lo que hizo aparecer una pequeña gota en la cien de todos los presentes.

La junta se estaba prolongando más de lo necesario, así que tenia que darle el punto final_**-Oh y se me olvidaba comentar, tendrán acceso a todos los servicios del hotel, incluyendo las aguas termales**_ –sonrió Nabiki.

_**-Entonces está decidido**_ – sentenciaron Soun y Genma olvidando el pequeño detalle del espíritu- _**aceptamos el trato–**_sonrieron ambos amigos riendo a carcajada abierta, ante la expresión de resignación de Nodoka, su esposo jamás cambiaría.

_**-Shampoo en su lugar, no ser tan escéptica – **_frase que no llegó a oídos del dúo Tendo-Saotome, por el escándalo de sus risas, pero si fue procesado por los demás presentes, tras esto se puso de pie- _**Mousse hora de irnos**_- tomó de su túnica a su prometido- _**si necesitar ayuda, decirnos**_ –sonrío la amazona a los presentes haciendo ademán de irse.

_**-Espera Shampoo**_ –habló Nabiki recordando algo-_**ahora que lo mencionas,**_ _**hace un momento el Sr. Sullivan me comentó por teléfono que en el hotel requerían Cocineros. ¿Estas dispuesta? **_–sonrió la mediana de las Tendo, ganaría una comisión por aquello.

_**-Shampoo haber pensado trabajar en estas fechas, así que encantada **_–sonrió.

_**-Oye Nabiki, ¿has dicho cocineros?**_ –Vio asentir a la joven- _**pues entonces también podría trabajar yo **_–dijo entusiasmada Ukyo, sería una excelente oportunidad para aprender y ampliar su currículo culinario.

_**-Claro, requieren cuatro cocineros**_ –contestó.

_**-Shampoo feliz, Mousse poder ser tercero**_ –abrazó efusivamente a su prometido-

_**-Ryoga entonces será el cuarto**_ –rápidamente habló la chica asegurando el viaje de su novio, quien se mantenía serio.

_**-Entonces está todo dicho, ustedes cuatro**_ –señaló a ambas parejas- _**se encargarán de la cocina**_, _**y los demás indagarán sobre el asunto de la chica de las nieves o lo que sea**_ –sonrió de lado, feliz de terminar con aquello- _**mañana a medio día partimos, vendrán a recogernos –**_tras esto Shampoo y Mousse se marcharon, y la cena fue servida.

Todos habían sacado el tema de su cabeza, la mayoría por que prefería no pensar en ello, disfrutarían de las vacaciones y de la oportunidad de estar en un hotel tan elegante y de tan buen nivel como aquel. Sin embargo, Ryoga y japposai aún mantenían en mente todo aquello, y aunque comían en silencio y aparentemente tranquilos, su mente cada una por su parte trabajaba tratando de recordar, el primero sobre lo vivido un invierno hacia cuatro años, y el segundo hacia memoria para recordar donde había puesto cierto pergamino que contendría los detalles legítimos, sobre aquella leyenda, que sabía que de fantasía no tenía nada.

--------------------------

_**Rollos de la autora: **_

Aquí esta otra entrega más, dos capítulos, en el anterior ya explicaba por que la demora, así que me limitaré a agradecer los comentarios en este.

jAckesukA, gracias por apreciar el esfuerzo y sobre todo por tu comprensión, por aquello de la editada, y te contestó algo que mencionaste en tu comentario anterior, sobre el aspecto de que me inspiró en estas fechas, y bueno sucede que son los días o periodos en que más tiempo tengo para escribir, y pues me desplayo, los demás fics que he elaborado, también los he iniciado en temporada vacacional, y como las de diciembre son mis vacaciones mas largas, pues es cuando más me esmero.

KasumyyyChan, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leer mi historia, me alegra que te gustara, igualmente mis mejores deseos para ti, y espero leer otro capitulo más de tu historia, aprovecho y te hago el recordatorio.

Y por último pero no menos importante, arctic-monk, agradezco me hagas saber que te gusta mi historia, eso me alegra muchísimo.

Les agradezco a todas, y a las personas anónimas que se toman la molestia de leer esta humilde historia.

Ya vamos acercándonos al final, espero sorprenderlas.

Les mando infinidad de saludos y pues nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo y ahora si me voy a dormir.

_Aredna R_


	10. Inicia el viaje y las ¿vacaciones?

**Inicia el Viaje y las ¿vacaciones?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las calles estaban desiertas, alumbradas solo por postes de luz, solo dos personas en todo los alrededores, transitaban por una de ellas.

_**-Ryoga ¿Te sucede algo?**_ –sus ojos mostraban preocupación, y no era para menos, desde que se había anunciado la dichosa proposición, y los detalles de esta, su novio había permanecido serio, hacia unos minutos que se habían despedido de sus amigos, y durante todo ese tiempo había permanecido igual.

_**-Eh…-**_sacado de sus pensamientos dirigió su atención a su novia- _**sucede que lo que dijo Happosai me ha hecho recordar algo**_ –su tono era tranquilo.

_**-¿Qué cosa?**_- preguntó interesada.

_**-Veras, ¿recuerdas la navidad de hace cuatro años?**_

_**-Y como olvidarla, hizo frío como nunca había hecho**_ –recordó las horas que pasó envuelta en mas de tres mantas, y a causa de eso no había podido abrir su restaurante.

_**-Exacto, la causa de ese frío fue por que una pequeña niña había llegado a Nerima**_-colocó las manos en sus bolsillos- _**y había sido seguida por un monstruo de las nieves, que a causa de su sobreprotección casi congela la ciudad**_-suspiró al recordar.

_**- Me estas diciendo que esa niña era la mujer de las nieves–**_le miró con dejes de asombro por el relato y por la interpretación que había hecho.

_**-Pues podría asegurar que sí, sin embargo, hay algo que me hace dudar**_ –meditó- _**antes de irse la pequeña dijo que había salido sin permiso de su montaña y que debía regresar, después de eso se despidió afectuosamente de mi**_ –se sonrojó al recordar a aquella bella mujer, algo que no paso desapercibido por Ukyo.

_**-¿Y por que el sonrojo?**_ –preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas con dejes de celos.

_**-Eh no por nada, el caso es que**_ –continúo enfocándose en el asunto_**- siempre me pregunte ¿Quién o que era a lo que tenia que pedir permiso?**_ -dirigió su vista hacia el cielo.

_**-Pues si es raro…-**_logró decir.

_**-Además**_ –dirigió su vista hacia su novia- _**la niña tenia una apariencia humana, la mujer de las nieves según la leyenda no la tiene**_ –pasó el brazo por los hombros de la chica abrazándola, ella en el acto colocó su mano derecha en la espalda del chico y recargó ligeramente la cabeza en su hombro.

_**-Tal vez como dije no tiene nada que ver con esa leyenda, y solo ha sido un incidente malinterpretado**_ –dijo con tranquilidad.

_**-No lo creo…-**_terminó por decir Ryoga.

---------------------------------------

Después de la cena, había decidido subir a su habitación, tenía que empacar, y pensar que creía que iba a tener unas vacaciones tranquilas -suspiró- aunque había escuchado buenos comentarios del Hotel que visitarían, y pues el hecho de poder esquiar no le era tan indiferente, sin embargo, ese detalle del espíritu, si que la dejaba helada de miedo.

Tomó la maleta que cuidadosamente había guardado en su armario y la colocó sobre su cama, seguidamente regreso a su armario y cogió la ropa de frío que creyó conveniente llevar, justo empezaba a doblarla e introducirla en la maleta cuando tocaron a su puerta.

_**-Pase –**_contestó, seguramente era Nabiki para informar la hora en que se irían, sin embargo al escuchar que la puerta se abría dirigió su vista al sitio, no encontrando a su querida hermana, sino más bien a su aborrecido prometido –_**Que quieres**_ –dijo con molestia.

_**-Bue...no… yo…-**_intentó hablar mientras miraba cualquier punto de la habitación menos a su prometida- _**quería…**_

Akane vio como en las manos de su prometido este sostenía un suéter rojo.

_**-¿Tú querías?**_ –preguntó intolerándose.

_**-Saber si podías ayudarme con esto **_–le mostró la prenda que segundos antes ya hubiera visto- _**sucede que tuve un accidente y se ha descocido un poco, quisiera llevármelo y…**_

_**-Tú madre podría hacerlo**_ –tras esto nuevamente se dispuso a tomar otra prenda para introducirla a la maleta.

_**-Mi madre esta ocupada haciendo su equipaje y el de mi padre**_ –dijo apresurado, justificando el no haberle pedido ayuda a su madre.

_**-¿Y yo estoy sentada sin hacer nada?**_ –paró en seco y con prenda en mano le miró molesta.

_**-Claro que no, pero no pensé en nadie más**_ –dijo aparentando timidez- _**podrías tu por favor…ayudarme **_–suplicó.

Ante este comentario Akane le miró, entrecerró los ojos escudriñando la cara del chico, no era común que él suplicara y se comportara tan…¿sumiso? La sola palabra le daba escalofríos, que se traía en manos ahora-arqueó una de sus finas cejas- aunque parecía sincero, tal vez si necesitaba ayuda, en todo caso, no podía ser tan mala como para no ayudarle en eso.

_**-De acuerdo**_ –contestó resignada mientras se acercaba para tomar la prenda y al darse la espalda para buscar los hilos, una sonrisa de triunfo se situó en el rostro de Ranma.

_**-Pero esto no cambia nada lo molesta que estoy contigo**_ –completó Akane, tomando la cajita de los hilos, mientas miraba a un Ranma que había desviado la mirada con molestia- _**vamos pasa, no voy a tardar**_ –le invitó mientras se sentaba en su cama y veía como el chico cerraba la puerta tras de sí y tomaba asiento en la silla frente a su escritorio.

Tomo un pedazo de hilo rojo y lo ensartó en la delgada aguja, ubicó la parte descocida y tras darle la vuelta al suéter para que este quedara al revés, encajó la aguja iniciando su labor con habilidad y destreza, al estar sola fuera de casa, había aprendido un par de cosas, y esa era una de ellas.

Ranma se había limitado a verla, en verdad había mejorado en la costura, era un aspecto que no conocía de su prometida, en que otras cosas habría mejorado, se preguntó, era obvio que ella ya no era la misma adolescente que conoció a los dieciséis, ni el tampoco, tal vez era eso lo que complicaba más las cosas y sin percatarse del momento, notó como su prometida le llamaba.

_**-Listo Ranma**_ –le mostró la sección perfectamente cocida que reparaba el daño anterior de la prenda.

_**-Gracias**_ –sonrió Ranma tomando el suéter mientras se ponía de pie.

_**-De nada**_ –dijo seria- _**ahora buenas noches**_ –cortó cualquier intento por entablar una nueva conversación por parte del chico.

Quien con tristeza más no vencido se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir se giró nuevamente observando como su prometida había vuelto a su acción de ordenar su ropa dentro de la maleta.

_**-Akane, lo siento**_ –soltó de repente Ranma, haciendo que la chica le mirase.

_**-No importa**_ –respondió seca.

El joven suspiró frustrado y apretando entre sus manos el suéter prosiguió- _**No, si importa, lamento haberte dicho todas esas cosas, lamento no haberte aclarado el incidente del tren y lamento…**_

_**-Déjalo así Ranma-**_No lo dejó terminar, no soportaría que dijese que también lamentaba el haberla besado, confirmándole que su avance había sido solo un reto o un juego –_**ya es tarde, y quiero terminar de ordenar mi equipaje, deberías hacer lo mismo –**_volvió su vista hacia la maleta.

_**-Esta bien**_ –apretó con fuerza sus puños- _**solo quiero decirte que a mí si me importa **_–tras esto salió a prisa de la habitación de su prometida, molesto consigo mismo, por no haber avanzado ni siquiera un poco en su propósito, miró el suéter en sus manos, esa prenda había sido solo un pretexto para hablar con ella y disculparse, y lo hizo, pero ella simplemente solo le mostró indiferencia, pero el cambiaría eso, _¡Ranma Saotome jamás se rinde!_, y con este pensamiento determinante se introdujo en su habitación para hacer sus maletas.

Tras la salida de su prometido, una lágrima había resbalado por la mejilla de Akane, ¿Qué le importaba? Aclarar que había sido solo un juego aquel beso, pensó con nostalgia, lo más seguro, se respondió a si misma, pero no le daría el gusto de verla triste por él, disfrutaría estas vacaciones, y trataría de alejarse de él lo más posible, con este pensamiento limpió con brusquedad las traicioneras lágrimas y continúo haciendo su equipaje.

----------------------------------------

Ya había preparado sus maletas, y es que simplemente no había sacado mucho en su reciente llegada, por lo que llevaba un par de horas sentada frente a su escritorio haciendo cuentas, más que nada un balance de su capital, tras sacar la última suma, colocó el lápiz sobre la mesa y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla masajeando su cuello, sonrió complacida, sus ingresos eran bastante sustanciales, tan pronto como tuviera unas verdaderas vacaciones, se financiaría un viaje a algún lejano lugar en donde pudiera descansar, y quien sabe, vivir ciertas experiencias que se ha estado negando por la vida laboral que llevaba, su pensamiento estaba en eso cuando su celular vibro, tras ver la pantalla sonrió.

_**-Buenas noches Edward**_ –colocó su mano izquierda sobre el escritorio tamborileando sus dedos.

_**-Buenas noches Nabiki**_ –respondió el aludido del otro lado de la línea- _**te hablo para decirte que mañana paso a recorte a ti y a tu familia a las nueve de la mañana, se que habíamos acordado que iba a ser mucho más tarde, pero necesito que el trabajo se inicie lo más pronto posible, ya sabes ordenes de mi superior**_ –bromeó.

_**-De acuerdo**_- respondió Nabiki- _**ahora les aviso, ¿es todo?**_

_**-En lo referente a lo laboral, si, aunque hay algo, me avisó el Licenciado Arizawa que has contratado a los cuatro cocineros que te comenté necesitaba**_

_**-Si, lo he hecho, son conocidos de años y puedo estar segura de que harán un magnifico trabajo**_ –su voz era segura como siempre- _**además Arizawa se comunicó conmigo para que yo lo hiciera a nombre de él. **_

_**-De acuerdo**_–sonrió- _**ahora dejando de lado eso, ¿que tal has estado tú?**_ –preguntó con simpleza más denotando interés.

_**-Bien**_ –fue su hueca respuesta mientras tomaba el lápiz con la mano puesta en el escritorio y lo empezaba a tambalear entre sus dedos.

_**-Me alegra **_–dijo animado, su indiferencia no le causaba ninguna molestia, estaba seguro que eso cambiaría pronto-_** bien te dejo, imagino no tienes muchos deseos de hablar, es tarde, ya charlaremos mañana.**_

_**-Ciertamente, estoy cansada**_ –corrigió sus expresiones anteriores- _**así que tienes razón, hablamos mañana, hasta luego Edward. **_

-_**Hasta pronto Nabiki**_ –finalizó la frase el joven y después de esto corto la comunicación.

Pausadamente colocó el celular sobre el escritorio y tras dar un suspiró, que fue un poco alarmante para ella, se puso de pie, ese suspiro no significaba nada más que cansancio y lejos estaba de tener relación con su cliente, se repitió mentalmente –_**Será mejor que avise a la familia**_ – expresó sacando el anterior tema con rapidez de su mente y sin más salió de la habitación y avisó a cada miembro de su extensa familia, después regreso a su habitación y se colocó la pijama para dormir, de repente Edward se le vino a la mente nuevamente, por lo que talló sus ojos, estaba decidida no pensaría mas en ese asunto de los sentimientos, eso no era para ella.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

16 de Diciembre 8:00 AM

_**-Akane apresúrate**_ –gritó Nabiki pasando por la habitación de su pequeña hermana, para dirigirse al comedor, todos ya se encontraban en la planta baja desayunando, hasta Ranma.

_**-Ya estoy lista**_ –salió sonriente la menor de las Tendo, cargada con su maleta y una mochila de mezclilla colgada en su brazo derecho, y a paso rápido se dirigió escaleras abajo dejando la maleta y la mochila en el pasillo, para después continuar su camino hacia el comedor, tomó asiento junto a Ranma, Kasumi le dio su porción e inició a comer como todos con tranquilidad, bueno todos menos Ranma y Genma, ya que esas eran de las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado en el joven.

A las 8:45 hicieron acto de aparición Ukyo, Ryoga, Shampoo y Mousse, la familia Tendo-Saotome, estaba terminando de desayunar, de hecho, en ese momento recogían los platos Kasumi y Nodoka.

_**-Yo les ayudo**_ –se acomidió Akane poniéndose de pie y desapareció de la vista de su prometido al caminar tras Kasumi y Nodoka hacia la cocina.

Los demás permanecieron en el comedor.

_**-¿Creen que el maestro Happosai haya tomado bien el hecho de que no podía ir?**_ –preguntó Ukyo.

_**-Pues no lo sé**_ –meditó Soun, Genma se limitó a comer una galleta.

_**-Yo no le he visto desde la cena de anoche**_ –mencionó sin mucho interés Ranma.

_**-Supongo que si entendió**_ –finalizó Nabiki aquella conversación, mientras checaba su celular, y sin ningún otro tema las dos parejas recién llegadas se habían puesto a platicar animadamente entre sí, Soun y Genma tras lanzarse miradas de complicidad, habían salido al jardín algo sospechosos, y finalmente Ranma, olvidando el tema del viejo pervertido, pensaba en cual sería su siguiente movimiento con su prometida, así transcurrieron 15 minutos, y a las nueve en punto, se escuchó el claxon de un vehículo.

_**-Ha llegado**_ –se puso de pie Nabiki- _**apresúrense que tenemos que acomodar el equipaje-**_ salió de la estancia, tomo sus maletas y salió hacia la calle para toparse con el conductor, y con discreción buscó a su cliente sin encontrarlo.

_**-El señor Sullivan me ha pedido que lo disculpe, pues no pudo venir personalmente, ya que tuvo que partir antes al hotel, allá les esperará **_–terminó su discurso.

_**-De acuerdo-**_ dijo Nabiki falsamente indiferente.

El conductor tomo las maletas de ella y de cada uno de los pasajeros que iban saliendo las acomodó ordenadamente en la parte trasera, mientras ellos tomaban sitio dentro del minibús.

En la primera hilera de asientos se acomodó Nabiki al lado de la ventanilla, seguida de esta Kasumi, y al lado de ella Tofú quien hacía minutos había llegado, pues muy temprano había salido directo a su consultorio para dejar un anuncio de que salía de vacaciones, después de este, se encontraba sentado cómodamente Soun, en la segunda hilera estaba Nodoka, Genma, Shampoo y Mousse, en la tercera estaban Ukyo y Ryoga y al final en la cuarta hilera de asientos corridos, estaba Ranma, sentado en la orilla y la ultima que apenas subía al carro era Akane, pues tras haberse mojado accidentalmente en la cocina, perdió tiempo colocándose otro suéter, subió ayudada por el chofer y al ver como Ukyo se había apropiado de todo el asiento destinado para cuatro personas, se siguió con disgusto sentándose hasta al final, junto a Ranma, quien le dio el pase para que ella quedara en la ventanilla, pues sabía que ese lugar era el que le gustaba a su prometida.

Al cerciorarse el chofer de que todos estaban en su sitio, arrancó el motor y dio inicio al viaje, en completo silencio, al igual que los pasajeros, Shampoo se recargó en Mousse quien le abrazó y Ukyo y Ryoga iban en la misma posición.

Tras unos minutos de recorrido y de pensarlo mucho Ranma se decidió y se recorrió para quedar junto a su prometida, colocando una pequeña mochila en la orilla en la que antes estuviera para justificar la acción.

Akane vio de reojo a su prometido, más no se inmutó, al menos no aparentemente, Ranma sonrió ligeramente y de la pequeña mochila sacó una prenda que hizo en el acto que Akane le mirase.

_**-Es muy cómoda y calientita **_–comento Ranma a manera de halago al tener la atención de su prometida, mientras se colocaba la bufanda que le regalara en la segunda Navidad que pasaron juntos, aquel regalo que guardaba como si fuese su mayor tesoro.

A punto estaba de que una sonrisa se le escapase, más sin embargo la supo controlar –_**Me alegra**_- y después desvió su vista a la ventanilla.

_**-Oye Akane**__ –_volvió a intentar.

_**-¿Qué? –**_dijo la chica sin mirarle.

_**-Ese suéter te queda lindo**_ –dijo no sabiendo que decir.

La joven volteo por segundos a verlo –_**Gracias-**_ dijo secamente para volver su vista a las casas que pasaban en su recorrido.

Ranma suspiró –_**solo quería entablar una conversación**_ –se escapó de su boca.

-_**Pues no te molestes, yo no quiero conversar contigo**_ –dijo molesta Akane sin mirarle.

Ranma molesto maldijo por lo bajo, sin embargo al mirar al frente vio a Ukyo quien en ese momento había volteado y pudo leer en sus labios un _"No te rindas" _a lo que él simplemente asintió, no se rendiría, esas palabras simplemente no existían en su vocabulario.

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas: **

¡Hola! He aquí otra entrega más, le calculo me quedan pocos capítulos, les confió a ustedes, que jamás pensé que esta historia se fuera a alargar tanto, pero el caso es que no quise hacer un trabajo al ahí se va, si no detallarlo y hacerlo lo más correcto posible, espero este dando en el punto.

Agradezco a las personas que desde un principio me han seguido y a las que a estas alturas me empiezan a seguir, muchas gracias y también a quienes se mantienen en el anonimato, que espero se sigan leyendo esto para que sepan que también se aprecia el clic que dan y por su puesto, su lectura.

Y gustosamente aprovecho y contestó sus comentarios:

JAckesuA: Vaya chica con ese comentario se me vino algo en mente, no se si sea común en ti desvelarte, pero en mi sí, creo que si es el caso, somos damas de la noche ja ja ja ja, y bueno no se tú, pero la noche a mi me cae mejor, en cuanto a hablar de las nulas interrupciones, espero hayas disfrutado los anteriores dos capítulos y que disfrutes este, y por sobre todo, que hayas recuperado esas preciadas horas de sueño.

viry chan: Hola chica, me alegra que te hayas tomado la molestia de leerme, y bueno eso de que te sacaras de onda pues me dejó pensando y se me vino algo a la mente, no se si sea lo correcto, y es que tal vez por aquello de que en los anteriores capítulos me enfoque más las relaciones de pareja y temas mas normales entre los romances que quiero sacar adelante, fue por lo que en este octavo capitulo, te me descontrolaras, al meter el tema de la leyenda y los rollos anormales que peculiarmente le llegan a estos personajes, por lo que puedo decir que esta leyenda, fue la causante de que yo iniciara con este fic, claro está el aclarar a mi modo la relación de la parejita, más que nada eso, así que no se si esa sacada de onda sea buena o mala, espero sea lo primero, y que sirva para que el fic no se vuelva aburrido.

Además claro del comportamiento de Nabiki, que tras la seriedad que había manejado capítulos atrás, la dibujo como la chica de 17, pero es que bueno soy partidaria de que actuamos según la situación, tenemos que forjarnos una imagen que nos permita sobresalir, más en el trabajo, pero al llegar a casa, nos mostramos tal cuales somos, no hablo de hipocresía, para quien lo piense, es algo más allá de eso, y bueno esto le pasó a Nabiki, no se si me explico o les enrollé mas.

yumiiitahh: Bueno no sabría como contestar tu pregunta, pero si puedo decirte que me alegró que hayas notado la historia finalmente, y te agradezco el tiempo que has invertido en leerla, y bueno lo de la conquista, pues conociendo a Akane, se sabe cuan difícil puede ser, lo que si es que Ranma se tendrá que esmerar mucho, ha metido en varias ocasiones las cuatro, así que veremos que pasa al final.

Y artic-monk, pues contigo hago otra confesión, hace poco que inicie a tratar de conseguir la serie, y al llegar a ese capitulo y verlo de nuevo, se me vino esta historia a la mente, solo que sacando otras conclusiones al buscar sobre el tema y leer la leyenda, complementando con la interpretación que hice entre diálogos del capitulo de la serie, pero bueno en los siguientes capítulos lo verás, además de que la reflexión que hace Ryoga en este capitulo no está tan disparatada.

¡Gracias a todas!

Les mando muchos saludos chicas.

_Aredna-R_


	11. La verdadera leyenda:

_**La verdadera leyenda: Descubrimientos y pistas invernales**_

---------------------------------------------------------

_La nieve cubría todo el paisaje, observó a sus alrededores todo estaba algo borroso por la neblina de la noche, pero podía asegurar que se encontraba solo, no había nadie en el sitio, ¿se había perdido de nuevo?, sus pensamientos fueron cortados al empezar a distinguir una figura entre la niebla, entrecerró los ojos tratando de encontrarle forma, pero no tardo en reconocerla, agrandó los ojos por la sorpresa, era la niña de la flauta, se dijo mentalmente, la vio acercarse a él, parecía preocupada, la niña ahora convertida en mujer de un segundo a otro, tomó su mano, contrastando la calidez de la suya, con la frialdad de ella, todo parecía como si estuviera reviviendo lo acontecido hacia cuatro años, no dejo de mirar el bello rostro de la mujer y pudo ver como una lágrima se escapaba de sus azules ojos y estaba iba a parar en la palma de su mano dejándole sentir la calidez de su toque frío…_

Una hora y media llevaban de camino, y a penas iban a tomar la ruta 117 que les conduciría a Nozawa, Ukyo venía recargada en su novio, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos, sin embargo un tope hizo que la cabeza de Ryoga chocara ligeramente con el vidrio de la ventanilla, haciéndole abrir los ojos de repente, dirigió su vista a un lado, viendo dormir a su novia tranquilamente, observó su mano derecha, seguía sintiendo esa sensación de calidez, pero había sido un sueño, solo un recuerdo, abrazó a Ukyo haciendo que esta se acomodara en su pecho y llevó su vista hacia la ventanilla decidiendo permanecer despierto, el sueño se le había esfumado.

Ranma se había mantenido despierto, todo lo contrario de su prometida, quien había caído rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, y llevaba su cabeza recargada en la ventanilla, dirigió su vista hacia ella, había logrado que el anterior tope no la despertara, pues cuidadosamente le había protegido la cabeza, suspiró al verla sonreír entre sueños, le gustaría saber con que soñaba, sin querer una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, y por estar tan embelezado viéndola, no logró prever el siguiente tope, el cual hizo que la muchacha se golpeara haciendo que despertara de una.

_**-Auch**_ –gimió por el dolor que sentía, masajeó el área afectada con su mano izquierda, y después de esto, talló sus ojos ligeramente tratando de despertar del todo, checo su reloj ante la atenta mirada de su prometido.

-_**Llevamos dos horas**_ –dijo el joven haciéndose notar.

_**- Siento como si llevara todo un día sentada **_–dirigió su vista hacia él, hablándole con normalidad, algo que sorprendió al chico, pues desde hacia bastante no lo hacía.

_**-Eso es por que nunca estas quieta en todo el día **_–mencionó Ranma.

_**-¿Intentas decir que soy un remolino? –**_arqueó una de sus cejas.

_**-Algo así –**_rascó ligeramente su mejilla con su dedo índice- _**verás nunca estas quieta, siempre te estas metiendo en líos y bueno tal vez por eso te extrañe permanecer tanto tiempo tranquila**_ –dijo sin pensar.

_**-¿Así que solo me meto en líos?**_ –le miró con molestia, haciendo que el nerviosismo naciera en el joven a su lado.

_**-Pue...s es que…lo que yo quería decir es que ….**_

_**-No digas nada más**_ –le cortó en seco y desvió su atención hacia la ventanilla como hiciera desde el inicio del viaje.

Asientos adelante los pasajeros empezaban a incomodarse

_**-¿Hija cuanto más falta?**_ –preguntó Soun, a Nabiki quien se encontraba leyendo un libro.

_**-Aproximadamente tres horas más papá –**_contestó ante la vista de horror de su progenitor y de su amigo.

_**-No creo aguantar mi estómago reclama por comida**_ –dijo descaradamente Genma.

_**-Cielo, no seas inoportuno, hace dos horas que desayunamos**_ –sonrió paciente Nodoka.

_**-Sí pero un artista marcial, debe mantener un gran apetito y recuperar energías cada que el cuerpo lo pida **_–dijo inyectando seriedad a su discurso.

_**-Shampoo traer panecillos**_ –abrió un pequeño contenedor de madera, mostrando gran variedad de panes chinos.

Nabiki, suspiró resignada y se dirigió al chofer- _**¿podemos hacer una parada? –**_preguntó calmada.

_**-Claro señorita**_ –dijo automáticamente el chofer.

_**-En ese parque de ahí esta bien**_- señaló un parque que se distinguía completamente, el chofer aparcó en el lugar y todos bajaron, para estirar las piernas y algunos comer un entremés.

En el lugar había bancas, y mesas, era un sitio agradable, perfecto para hacer un picnic, como mencionó sonriente Kasumi, cada pareja tomó un lugar en una banca, Shampoo dejo los panecillos en una de las mesas, donde habían tomado lugar Genma, Nodoka, Soun, Nabiki, Tofú y Kasumi, quien servía té a su tío, pues había sido precavida llevando un termo que lo contuviese.

_**-Están deliciosos**_ –comía gustoso Genma ante la mirada de resignación de su esposa.

_**-Saotome es usted un glotón**_ –le miró asombrado Soun.

-_**Tendo, como dije, es solo para recuperar energías**_ –tomó otro panecillo feliz.

En unas bancas apartadas estaban Shampoo y Mousse, y en otra Ukyo y Ryoga, quienes platicaban melosamente.

Ranma había perdido de vista a su prometida, esta había bajado del carro, sin dirigirle la palabra, decidió caminar por el lugar, y la encontró sentada en una banca frente a un lago, el paisaje era bastante bonito, decidido se acercó a ella.

_**-Akane –**_le habló cuando llegó junto a ella_**- ¿puedo sentarme?**_ –preguntó al obtener la atención de ella.

_**-No lo sé, ¿puedes?**_ –le respondió con sarcasmo, por lo que Ranma se sentó sin pensarlo con disgusto.

_**-Sabes, me está fastidiando que me trates así**_ –soltó el chico ante el asombro de ella.

_**-¿Y como quieres que te trate?**_ –preguntó dirigiendo su vista nuevamente al lago.

_**-No lo sé **_–se recargó en el respaldo de madera- _**de cualquier forma menos con indiferencia **_–se sinceró.

Al captar la atención de ella, pues esta había volteado para mirarle continúo- _**he querido hablar contigo de lo que pasó en la fiesta, específicamente en tu edificio-**_los ojos de Akane se agrandaron por la sorpresa, y sintió como su corazón traicionero empezaba a bombear sangre con más fuerza.

_**-Yo lo que quiero decir es que ese beso fue…-**_su mirada se cruzó con la castaña de ella y como siempre le pasaba, todo lo demás desapareció- _**fue…**_

Estaba atrapada nuevamente, no tenia las fuerzas para desviar la mirada, como era posible que el ejerciera esa fuerza tan grande en ella, era como un imán, que la atraía sobrepasando su voluntad.

Las mejillas de Ranma se sonrojaron, inconscientemente sus rostros estaban acercándose –_**como te dije esa noche…-**_empezó a decir- _**no tengo miedo…-**_repitió por segunda vez, haciendo que automáticamente la joven despertara de su ensoñación y se alejara, tal como si estuviese condicionada al escuchar esa frase, Ranma permaneció extrañado y mostrando decepción en su mirada.

_**-No juegues Ranma**_…-le miró con tristeza- _**no merezco que lo hagas…-**_continúo.

Esto lo dejó sin habla, a que rayos se refería ella, ¿jugar?, con qué, la expresión de su mirada cambió a incomprensión, y es que simplemente no la comprendía, se esmeraba por comportarse como siempre le había reclamado, amable y sensible, dos características que siempre le había echado en cara en comparación con Ryoga, y ahora ella decía esto, realmente no se lo explicaba, a punto estaba de hablar cuando la voz de Nabiki se escuchó.

_**-Ey par de tortolitos, ya nos vamos –**_gritó bromeando desde una distancia bastante alejada.

Akane se puso de pie y empezó a andar, seguidamente Ranma lo hizo _**–Akane**_- le llamó quería entender esa situación, por que era muy evidente que alguien estaba pensando mal en esa situación, y como siempre seguro ella había sacado conclusiones erróneas.

_**-Déjalo así Ranma**_ –contestó cansada, mientras caminaba a prisa para encontrarse con Kasumi, y empezar a sonreír fingidamente, algo que solo pudo notar Ranma.

Nuevamente se acomodaron en el minibús, solo que esta vez, Akane tomó asiento junto a Ukyo, pues esta en un descuido al abrazarse a Ryoga dejo espacio que aprovechó Akane, dejando a Ranma solo en la última hilera.

El viaje entero como predijo Nabiki, tomó tres horas, fue más tedioso en carro, pues normalmente se hubiese podido tomar el tren hacia Nagano y de ahí tomar un taxi que los llevara a Nozawa-onsen, pero bueno fueron ordenes del empresario, todos venían cansados, pues realmente había sido un viaje agotador, en todos los sentidos, para empezar, Kasumi, tanto tiempo sentada le había causado molestias debido al embarazo, y los demás, pues venían con molestias del cuello, pues la mayoría había dormido por ratos.

Ranma se había limitado a ver con enojo todo el trayecto por la ventanilla, como era posible que Akane se comportara de aquella manera, justo cuando ya estaba decidido a sincerar sus sentimientos con ella, realmente no lo podía creer.

_**-Hemos llegado –**_dijo el chofer sin quitar la vista del camino.

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia la ventanilla, menos Ranma quien ya se encontraba mirando el paisaje, se deleitaron viendo las diversas casas y algunos onsen que pasaban en el trayecto, Soun y Genma sonrieron al ver esos sitios tan relajantes, habían escuchado que esos lugares eran gratis a partir de las seis de la mañana hasta las once así que no perderían oportunidad para activar su espíritu madrugador.

Había gente por las calles y niños jugando, algunas casas eran inmensas, de un tono rojizo, con jardines hermosos, pasaron por el museo Hanzan Bunko, todos admiraron la apariencia del lugar, diseñado tradicionalmente con una pequeña torre que sobresalía de la estructura y un pequeño lago, Akane sonrío, ese sería uno de los lugares que visitaría.

Tras 15 minutos de recorrido, llegaron al Hotel, bastante grande, con apariencia Europea, que resaltaba en demasía pues distaba de las construcciones japonesas de las casas del pueblo.

El minibús se detuvo frente a las grandes puertas del hotel, y tras ser Nabiki la primera en bajar, los demás iniciaron su descenso, estirándose en el acto, pues prácticamente tenían entumidas las piernas.

-_**Buenas Tardes –**_Saludó un sonriente joven que apenas salía del hotel.

_**-Buenas tardes Sr. Sullivan –**_saludó educadamente Nabiki, seguida de sus demás familiares, quienes de mano agradecieron la cordialidad del joven dueño.

Edward saludó por inercia a los familiares de Nabiki, más no quitó la vista de ella, esa formalidad dirigida a su persona por parte de ella, no le agradaba, no después de tantos avances en Tokio, mas sin embargo, disimuló, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella a solas.

_**-Ketsuko, excelente trabajo –**_se dirigió al chofer- _**lleva el coche al estacionamiento y reintegrate a tus labores**_ –dijo con seriedad.

_**-Si señor-**_ se inclinó haciendo reverencia y seguidamente se fue.

Tras esto, dirigió nuevamente su atención a los presentes invitados, quienes cada uno por su parte admiraban el paisaje invernal.

_**-Pasemos por favor-**_ dio vuelta e inició a caminar seguido de todos.

El entrar al hotel era mejor que solo admirar la fachada, por dentro era un auténtico palacio, un sueño irreal, alfombrado, con una recepción delicadamente decorada, las paredes pintadas de un color armonioso y tranquilizador, y decoradas con moldes que formaban detalles ligeros y delicados, cada sección estaba divida por una gran puerta de madera, Nabiki, no se explicaba como el padre de Edward había inquirido en que necesitaban una redecoración, era cierto que podría dejar al lugar mejor, pero ese toque de antigüedad, no sería el mismo, lo visto en el trato englobaba un ambiente distinguido y elegante, más no antiguo y tradicional, como el que veía, sonrió ligeramente, pero ella estaba a cargo, así que daría un pequeño de ese toque por su parte, ya lo comentaría con Edward.

-_**Vaya parecer un sueño –**_dijo Shampoo embelesada.

-_**Si…-**_respondió casi en un suspiró Ukyo.

_**-Entren por aquí**_ –habló Edward mostrando la entrada a una gran oficina, todos los presentes entraron, y ya estando en su interior, tomaron asiento en la gran sala que adornaba la estancia, sillones de acojinado rojo, con una base de madera delicadamente lijada y detallada con pliegues sutiles y clásicos.

_**-Supongo que Nabiki les comentó, por que he solicitado sus servicios**_ –empezó con voz calmada, al verlos asentir continúo- _**necesito que ese problema quede resuelto para antes de Navidad, quiero empezar a promover los nuevos servicios con la seguridad de que los clientes que el Hotel atraiga, estarán seguros y disfrutaran de una placentera y excelente estancia**_ –terminó con seriedad.

Una bolsa colocada en el suelo alfombrado junto a Ranma empezó a moverse, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Edward –_**Disculpen, pero algo que el hotel no acepta son mascotas**_ –dijo mirando a Ranma, todos los presentes hicieron lo mismo.

_**-Eh…-**_contestó el joven desconcertado- _**pero si yo no traigo ninguna mascota**_ –se defendió, sin embargo, la bolsa a su lado nuevamente se movió, ahora siendo notada no nada más por Edward sino por todos los demás.

-_**Hijo no es correcto traer animales cuando eres un invitado **_–le reprendió su madre.

-_**Tenía que ser el Baka de Ranma**_ –dijo con disgusto Akane cruzándose de brazos

_**-Ranma no debiste traer un animal**_ –dijo Kasumi preocupada.

Los demás lo veían moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado en negativa.

_**-¡Pero si yo no he traído nada!**_ –se quejó.

Nabiki quien había estado callada y había permanecido de pie, observó la mochila a detalle, lentamente se acercó ante la vista de los demás, y se puso de cuclillas frente a esta –_**No es un animal **_–dijo con simpleza y quitó una pajita que salía de una de las aberturas, no pasó más de dos minutos, cuando un pequeño anciano salía a respirar del preciado aire.

-_**Nabiki acaso me quieres matar –**_la aludida le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

_**-Se suponía que usted no vendría**_ –dijo seria.

_**-Si pero…¡me iba a quedar muy solito!**_ –sus ojos eran casi iguales a los de un perrito a medio morir, cosa que no inmuto en lo más mínimo a Nabiki.

Edward tosió para captar atención nuevamente- ¿_**Ese anciano no es un invitado?**_

Por unos segundos más Nabiki vio la cara patética del maestro, y seguidamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia su posición, es decir, al lado del empresario_**- No-**_ dijo con indiferencia.

_**-Pero…**_-empezó a lloriquear el anciano, su último recurso- _**Soun, Genma no pueden dejar que me echen-**_ le suplicaba a sus discípulos.

-_**Vaya que es una pintura bastante antigua **_–decía Soun a Genma.

_**-Sí Tendo, debe ser bastante antigua**_ –respondía el otro, ignorando con esto las súplicas del maestro, ante la vergüenza de Akane, y risa nerviosa de Shampoo y Ukyo, mientras Ryoga y Mousse, miraban la escena con incredulidad.

_**-Entonces llamaré a seguridad**_ –dijo con firmeza Edward.

-_**No se preocupe**_ –se puso de pie Ranma y tomó al anciano Happosai del cuello de su traje- _**yo personalmente me deshago de él**_ –sonrió- _**será un placer**_.

El anciano movía agitadamente las manos en el aire –_**eres un grosero con tu maestro, más respeto muchacho**_- vio como se acercaban a la puerta de salida y recordó algo- _**yo tengo la clave de por que Yukki-onna está atacando**_ –dijo haciendo que Ranma se detuviera en seco.

_**-¿Yuki-onna? **_–repitió Edward.

_**-Es una antigua leyenda**_ –habló una sonriente Akane para contestar la respuesta de Edward, quien dedicó su atención a la menor de las Tendo- _**sobre una mujer que aparece en las montañas nevadas, la leyenda cuenta que esta mujer se enamoró, más su amor no duró mucho, pues algo ocurrió, desde entonces, solo se le ve en las montañas nevadas–**_bajo su vista por unos segundos- _**según se es un espíritu con calidos sentimientos**_ –terminó de relatar la historia que todos sabían.

Ranma se giró aún sujetando al maestro para ver como Akane sonreía, lo que hizo le hizo enojar más, a ese sujeto que apenas conocía si le sonreía, y a él no, tendría que hablar con esa marimacho muy seriamente, y mientras más pronto mejor, pensó.

_**-Entiendo**_ –dijo Edward- _**pero entonces, ¿por que ha atacado?**_

_**-Yo lo sé**_ –dijo Happosai – _**y la parte de que tiene calidos sentimientos esta herrada **_–dijo cruzando los brazos.

_**- Mas vale que sea verdad viejo verde**_- dijo con molestia, dejándolo caer al suelo.

_**-Sí –**_asintió acercándose a Edward- _**y la prueba está aquí-**_ de su traje sacó un viejo pergamino.

_**-Veamos –**_ Nabiki tomó con facilidad el pergamino que antes sostuviera el maestro, quien se quedo extrañando el anterior objeto que ocupara su diminuta mano.

_**-Nabiki no es correcto arrebatar las cosas **_–le reprendió maternalmente Kasumi.

-_**Ya no hay respeto**_ – dijo indignado el anciano.

_**-Solo lo he tomado prestado**_- miró con una sonrisa ligera a su hermana, tras esto devolvió su atención al objeto en sus manos, lo desenrolló con sumo cuidado, pues parecía bastante antiguo, además de que el papel amarillento se veía en demasía delicado- _**Aquí dice que este documento data de hace siglos**_ –leyó ante la vista de todos los presentes- _**es la leyenda original de la mujer de las nieves**_ –abrió los ojos con asombros.

_**-Supe que esa reliquia había sido robada del museo de Tokio**_ – mencionó Ukyo recordando de repente el dato, lo demás miraron al anciano con reproche.

_**-¿Qué?**_ –Dijo con tranquilidad Happosai, quien se había tomado la posición de flor de loto en el alfombrado piso- _**yo solo pasaba por ahí**_ –cruzó los pequeños brazos- _**cuando revise mi mochila ese objeto apareció, debió haber caído por accidente**_ –habló con seriedad y prácticamente como un total sinvergüenza.

_**-¿Es cleptómano?**_ –Preguntó Edward quien cada vez se extrañaba más con aquella familia, Nabiki le había hablado algo al respecto en la última cena que habían tenido, pero vivirlo era totalmente diferente.

_**-No, es un sin vergüenza**_ –dijo Ranma tras darle un coscorrón al anciano.

-_**Ey muchacho más respeto con tus mayores**_ –gruñó el anciano.

-_**Maestro que vergüenza saber eso de usted**_ –mencionó un indignado Genma, mientras Soun asentía.

-_**Pero si tú me acompañaste**_ –dijo con simpleza el maestro.

_**-¡Papá! Eres… no tienes vergüenza**_ –gritó Ranma mientras Genma reía con nerviosismo ante la vista de desaprobación de Nodoka.

_**-Saotome, jamás lo creí de usted-**_ habló con seriedad Soun.

_**-Pero Soun, si tu me acompañaste en el ultrajo de la tienda de Osaka**_ –soltó nuevamente otra indiscreción el maestro- _**que lindas prendas conseguimos**_ –sonreía estúpidamente con ojos añorantes por aquel recuerdo_**.**_

Soun rascaba su cabeza con nerviosismo ante la mirada no exactamente de alegría de dos de sus hijas, Akane le miraba de manera acusadora, y Kasumi con decepción _**–Era muy joven, hijas…el dijo que era parte del entrenamiento **_–se justificó bajando la cabeza derrotado.

_**-No te preocupes siempre son así**_ –habló Nabiki solo para Edward, pues la expresión de extrañeza aumentaba cada vez más en su apuesto rostro.

_**-Nabiki**_ –habló por primera vez Ryoga, quien se había mantenido solo al margen de cada disparate de la familia Tendo-Saotome- _**¿que más dice el pergamino?**_ – esto hizo que el alboroto se apagara al instante.

_**-Habla de que una mujer por azares del destino, entra a una cabaña donde se encuentran un padre y su hijo, la mujer mata al padre y por ser joven el hijo lo deja vivir, con la condición de que jamás cuente a nadie lo que esa noche vio o en su caso le mataría, el accede y años después, una noche de frió intenso, este joven recibe en su puerta a una joven, quien pedía ayuda, fue tanto el ruego de la joven por que le permitiera pasar, que este joven la deja, la bella mujer, se convierte en su esposa, y junto con él, tienen varios hijos, a los años, en una conversación el hombre recuerda el suceso que prometió no contar jamás, sin embargo, se lo cuenta a su esposa, quien le escucha con atención y al llegar a la parte que dice "vi a la mujer de las nieves" el rostro de su esposa se vuelve pálido y su mirada se vuelve fría y con voz dura e imponente, le reclama que había prometido jamás decirlo, que ella realmente quería pasar toda la vida con él, pero debido a que había roto la promesa, había perdido con ello su forma humana, y si no fuera por los hijos, esta mujer le hubiera matado, esa noche Yuki la esposa de Minokishi, dejo de serlo, para volver a ser Yuki-onna la cruel mujer de las nieves**_ –terminó su relato, no siendo fiel a lo escrito en el pergamino, si no más bien un breve resumen de lo que antes había leído, pues si se ponía a leer la leyenda completa con detalles sin importancia, eso iba a ir para largo.

Akane miraba a su hermana con la mirada triste, pobre mujer había tenido que renunciar a su amor, por que este le había traicionado, pero si todos los hombres son unos traidores, pensó luego con molestia arrugando el entrecejo.

Shampoo se abrazaba a Mousse, era una leyenda interesante, todos conocían solo parte, pero nunca a detalle y tan completa como aquella, jamás se hubiera imaginado que la mujer de las nieves hubiera pasado por eso.

_**-Interesante leyenda-**_ rompió el silencio Edward- _**¿pero entonces por que ataca?-**_ volvió a preguntar.

_**-Por que de algún modo busca venganza**_ –respondió el anciano ante la mirada de asombro de todos los presentes menos de uno, Nabiki.

_**-Pero si eso ocurrió hace siglos ¿Por qué busca venganza? **_–preguntó intrigado Ryoga.

_**-Tal vez haya cambiado de opinión, y como ya no podía desquitarse con su esposo, se desquita con los hombres que asisten a la montaña**_ –razono Mousse.

_**-Aunque suena algo disparatado, pero al fin lógico, tal vez Mousse tenga razón**_- apoyó Ukyo.

_**-No lo creo**_ –habló Nabiki, todos la miraron.

_**-¿Por que no lo crees? –**_preguntó Edward evidentemente interesado.

_**-Por la simple y sencilla razón, de que la leyenda nos muestra que es una mujer de palabra**_ –habló mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba a todos de manera calculadora- _**si la primera vez no le dio muerte a su marido por estar los hijos de por medio, una segunda vez no la iba a tolerar, menos si los hijos ya no existían.**_ _**Algo ocurrió que esta segunda vez se dio y al no tener en sus manos al culpable, ha decidido vengar su antigua promesa rota con todo hombre masculino que vea, desplazando en ellos, el odio por aquella traición.**_

_**-Pero si Minokishi, ya debe estar muerto de hace siglos, ¿Cómo podría haberse dado una segunda vez?**_ –preguntó curiosa Akane.

_**-Eso tendrán que averiguarlo ustedes –**_sonrió- _**no les haré toda la tarea**_ – guiñó uno de sus ojos y encogió los hombros ante un suspiró de resignación por parte de los presentes- ¿_**Podríamos instalarnos?**_- se dirigió a un pensativo Edward.

-_**Eh…claro**_-sonrió- _**les instalaré en la nueva sección de cabañas, estarán más cómodos y tendrán más privacidad de llevar a cabo su trabajo y respectivas investigaciones. **_

Todos asintieron mostrando pequeñas sonrisas de cortesía, pues aún el tema de la leyenda no pasaba de sus mentes

_**-¿El anciano se queda?**_ –preguntó Edward a Nabiki por el pequeño bulto que empezaba a seguir a los demás.

Nabiki le miró por segundos, que parecieron una eternidad para el pobre anciano- _**De acuerdo**_- rió divertida- _**que se quede, a fin de cuentas puede ayudar.**_

--------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora:

Mil perdones a tods la verdad que desde que entre a la escuela ha sido bombardeo tras bombardeo de trabajos, y eso que va la primera semana, me siento fatal, hubiese querido terminar este fic mucho más antes, pero por alguna razón esta historia se empeñó en extenderse.

Les dejo el capitulo largo, esperando que me disculpen por tan gran demora, y que si no actualizó mañana, pues lo haré el sábado o el domingo, que son los días que puedo sentarme frente a la computadora y escribir todo él día, sin interrupciones y deberes.

Tengo la idea del final, es el que más claro tengo, pero llegar a él, me está costando y no en el aspecto de que mi tecleo se vea bloqueado, si no todo lo contrario, que va más fluido que nunca como lo han podido comprobar, lo que hace que esto se alargue como ya mencioné.

Por cierto, Nozawa-onsen, es un gran lugar, con lo que he investigado se me ha dado un antojada el visitarlo, lo digo como si fueran enchiladas, pero bueno de sueños se hicieron las grandes obras, así que no realmente es un lugar, que he encontrado encantador y bastante interesante.

Bien después de todo aquello, como es mi querida costumbre contestaré sus comentarios:

Karu-hi: Gracias por seguirme y bueno ese ha sido mi propósito actualizar rápido y se puede, solo que tal vez cuando aparecen compromisos tales como la escuela, ya no es tan fácil de un día para otro como lo vine haciendo en vacaciones.

yumiiitahh:¡Hola chica!, creo que me has interpretado mal, yo no di mi respuesta a la pregunta que hiciste, como para abusar de la humildad y decir que mi historia es poco llamativa, y con esto no pretendo para nada ser engreída, te pido de favor que no lo tomes así, es solo que estoy conciente que en gustos se rompen géneros como siempre lo he dicho, y bueno de todo puede pasar, desde un titulo poco atrayente (como siempre me pasa a mí) hasta simplemente buscar una sección definida en la que mi fic no se encuentra, o como dices algunas somos despistadas, en ocasiones me ha pasado, y bueno también esta el de que hay momentos en que nos vamos por el primer título, pasa, por ello aquello de "me alegra que lo notaras al fin", fue solo una simple expresión, pero nada más allá de eso, bueno al menos así lo veo yo, así que no pasa nada, al contrario me ha dado un gusto enorme que me dieras a conocer que has leído mi fic, y ahora con tu respuesta, realmente me has motivado aún más por el hecho de que te encantó, y espero siga así. Saludos chica y ya nos leeremos.

Ode-chan: Bueno ya están en el hotel, la aventura empieza, y bueno escuché la canción, me fascino, y mira que sí, tiene relación, de hecho describe la actitud de Ranma, la verdad no había escuchado esa canción, pero me ha hecho sonreír de solo imaginar escenas de esta parejita y a Ranma en su plan de persistente, que bueno ya veremos que pasará con eso más adelante. Gracias por seguirme leyendo, eso no me puede faltar.

JAckesukA: Bueno lo de aventura y acción pues ya estaba planeado para este fic, solo que tenía que narrar bién toda la situación y en eso se me fueron varios capítulos, lo de que me volé la barda, me hizo sonreír en verdad. Y bueno si tomamos a Ranma decidido a conquistar a Shampoo en la ova de la doble joya, que ahí solo era por ego, ahora si esto va más allá que solo ego, y representa su presente y futura felicidad con Akane, creo que la persistencia de Ranma y su decisión se multiplica por muchísimo más que en el anterior caso, y bueno Ukyo, creo que está en su naturaleza ser gandaya y alcahueta como diría mi padre j aja ja. El tema de Nabiki, pues si digo después de tantas atenciones e insistencias por parte del apuesto joven, además de ser el dueño de una cadena de hoteles y no ser tarado como el tan conocido Kuno, pues cambia un poco las cosas, y le da otro toque a su ver, al grado de que su corazón empieza a resentir todo ese mundo de detalles. Shampoo debo admitir que tampoco es un personaje que me caiga bien al cien porciento, pero bueno jugar con su personaje me agrada, como ya lo has podido ver en mi otra historia, y bueno algún día tendría que desistir, además creo que su comportamiento era solo impulsado por sus leyes, libre de estas, podía hacer lo que quisiera con libertad, y entre esto aclarar sus sentimientos, como lo hizo con el pato atolondrado, que bueno cuando quiere es tierno y poco chicloso.

Ahora por lo de la historia de Secretos ocultos, aprovecho y te digo que debido a que he estado enfrascada en esta historia, le he avanzado muy poco, pero no te me alarmes, que este fin me comprometo a sacar el siguiente capitulo, para que el lunes puedas leerlo, y tratar de evitar que te vuelvas a aventar todos los capítulos para ponerte en línea, sinceramente me dio penita por ello, y me disculpo, pero bueno una propone y dios dispone, y eso me paso la ocasión pasada.

Y…pues es todo, muchas gracias a todas, y tmb gracias a quienes anónimamente me leen y les da calambres en los dedos de solo pensar en dejar un review…j aja ja no se crean es broma, no se me vayan a molestar, yo comprendo que no tengan el tiempo, en verdad. Por cierto tmb gracias a quienes han adoptado esta historia en sus favoritos, o la han puesto en alerta, gracias con sinceridad y desde el fondo de mi corazón a todos, ya saben que soy la chica de las "gracias" así que no se extrañen.

Oh…si, aunque demasiado tarde, espero hayan pasado un feliz día de reyes y que la rosca haya estado riquísima y la hayan degustado en compañía de personas queridas.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo……………..

_Aredna-R_


	12. ¡Yo ¿Con quién!

**¡Yo ¿Con quién?!**

------------------------------------------------------------

Siguieron un camino por el interior del Hotel, un pasillo que solo era alumbrado por velas, el tenía como destino la sección de las cabañas, abrió una puerta de madera color verde oscuro, y les cedió el pase a una pequeña habitación, parecía como una cabina, antes de salir al clima frío les indico con su mano diestra hacia las ventanas, para que a través de ellas vieran el exterior.

_**-Esa es la nueva sección, les seré sincero, han sido diseñadas para ser las más cómodas del hotel, son privadas y están exclusivamente dirigida a parejas **_–sonrió mirando a Nabiki, quien rehuyo su oscura mirada- _**y serán parte del trabajo de la Srita Tendo-**_ completó- _**sin embargo hay otra sección, que fue la primera creada, previendo casos como este, es decir, una sección familiar, que se encuentra a pocos metros de esta área**_–su mirada se paseó por todos los demás viendo con satisfacción como admiraban las perfectas construcciones diseñadas por él mismo, pero esa era otra historia.

Abrió la puerta, dejando entrar el viento helado del invierno, extrañamente ese día había subido la temperatura, bajó los escalones para sentir como sus botas se hundían en la nieve, frente a él estaba parado Ketsuko, tras de él había un mini bus, los demás lo siguieron de cerca, y vieron con asombro al empleado.

_**-Usualmente hubiésemos caminado**_ –les miró Edward- _**pero no quise arriesgar a la dama embarazada, además de que las señoritas deben ser atendidas de la mejor manera**_ –sonrió para todos, más sin embargo, viendo solamente a las chicas, haciendo que un sonrojo general apareciera, claro menos en Kasumi quien sonreía por la cortesía y Nabiki, quien le miró con molestia.

Los hombres, enamorados de las jóvenes vieron con disgusto a Edward, tras ver el sonrojo ocasionado por solo una sonrisa, todos a la par cruzaron sus brazos y fruncieron el ceño, que rayos le veían a ese tipo pálido, pensaron al unísono con enojo.

_**-Por favor –**_extendió su mano para que las damas entraran al transporte primero, a cada una de ellas les ayudó a subir, la última fue Akane, quien torpemente resbaló, pero fue sujetada a tiempo por Edward.

_**-Gracias –**_mencionó quedamente avergonzada por su torpeza.

_**-No te preocupes, eso suele pasar con estas condiciones**_ _**climáticas–**_sonrió haciendo ver que no había pasado nada, y automáticamente el sonrojo vino a Akane.

Ranma esperando su turno, vio toda la escena, ese tipo le estaba colmando la paciencia, ya eran muchas risitas y sonrojos para un día, se dijo mentalmente, mientras cerraba sus puños con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de contener sus impulsivos celos.

Nabiki, quien se encontraba ya sentada en su asiento, simplemente y con indiferencia desvió su mirada de la escena hacia la ventanilla.

Todos los demás subieron, al pasar Ranma al lado de un sonriente Edward, le lanzó una mirada que si matarán, el joven inglés, simplemente no la contaría, esto le extraño en demasía, parecía que le hubiese ofendido o hecho algo grave, pero sin ahondar en el asunto, subió él también.

No tardaron más de 10 minutos en llegar a la zona familiar, el minibús se estacionó frente a una gran cabaña, una estructura diestramente diseñada, completamente de madera, sus tejas eran de un color verde oscuro, y contaba con un pórtico, al cual se llegaba al subir cuatro escalones, todos bajaron admirando el diseño frente a ellos, Edward no pudo más que sonreír gustoso.

_**-Esta es la cabaña más ostentosa del lugar –**_habló-_** cuenta con siete habitaciones, tres camas matrimoniales, y las otras cuatro habitaciones contienen dos camas individuales**_ –termino su explicación- _**ahora les dejo porque tengo asuntos que atender **_–dirigió su vista a Nabiki- _**Srita Tendo, espero empezar a ver su trabajo mañana temprano. **_

_**-Así será Sr. Sullivan**_ –le miró sería y con dejes de molestia, que pudo ver Edward, o tal vez no, no estaba seguro, podrían ser imaginaciones suyas.

Edward se despidió de todos y subió al carro, en minutos este desaparecía en la neblina que empezaba a aparecer, debido al aumento de temperatura, el sol era un hecho que no lo verían en varios días.

El grupo compuesto por familia y amigos entraron a la cabaña quedando asombrados con el diseño interior del lugar, la decoración del hotel no era nada comparada con la de esa cabaña, y eso si que era raro, pensó Nabiki, debió haber invertido muchísimo en este arreglo, además de que el diseño de la estructura, era simplemente perfecto, el piso de madera lisa perfectamente pulido, había un pasillo que conducía a la primera estancia, escondida tras una pared de madera agujerada con formas geométricas, que al final terminaba formando una entrada, tras la cual se encontraba una pequeña sala, amueblada con tres sofás beish, en cada uno una serie de cojines de un tono verde y los cuales eran sumamente cómodos, lo comprobó pues fue lo primero que hizo al entrar, fue dejarse caer en el sofá, y prácticamente sintió que estaba recostada en una suave nube, había una chimenea y sobre esta un soporte de madera donde se veían distintos adornos de porcelana, en una esquina de la habitación estaba un centro de entretenimiento, con una gran televisión con control a distancia.

_**-Vaya todo esto es bellísimo**_ –dijo Ukyo quien se detuvo en la entrada de la sala, siendo la única que había decidido no entrar, se siguió de largo por el pasillo, su atención fue atraída por una puerta de madera rojiza con cristales de diversas tonalidades en el centro, la miró extrañada, pues no estaba muy familiarizada con este tipo de puertas en el interior de las casas, buscó alguna manija como que había visto en la puerta principal, mas no la encontró, se aventuró a empujarla ligeramente, ante el toque la puerta de vaivén, se movió dándole con facilidad el pase, haciéndole descubrir la cocina, en primera observó el comedor de madera lisa oscura, acompañado de ocho sillas, era extraño, era la primera vez que veía un comedor como aquel, paseó su vista por los alrededores, observando el desayunador, se acercó para mirarlo de cerca, era oscuro y lo cubría en la parte superior una serie de acabados de madera con contenedores cuadriculares, en los cuales contenían toda variedad de botellas, vinos, supuso la joven, paseó su mano por la lisa superficie y caminó hacia el marcó que daba fin al desayunador y daba entrada a la cocina, paseó sus azules ojos por cada rincón de esta, era simplemente hermosa, con gavetas superiores e inferiores de madera, delicadamente barnizadas, un refrigerador metálico con mango oscuro, una amplia estufa negra, a un lado de esta, estaba un lavatrastes, lo reconoció pues en su escuela contaban con uno de ellos, cada uno de los aparatos estaban diestramente distribuidos colocadas en perfecto orden, había diferentes utensilios de cocina colgados de manera decorativa, cuadros de pinturas agradables que daban ambiente al lugar, y justo frente al fregador una pequeña ventana, decorada con una cortina a cuadros con bordes rojos.

_**-Ukyo –**_le llamó el joven de la pañoleta amarilla, sacándola de su ensoñación, la muchacha se giró para ver a su novio quien la miraba desde el marco de entrada a la cocina.

_**-¿Que pasa?**_

_**-Se repartirán habitaciones**_ –dijo con simpleza-_**todos están en la sala**_, _**vamos **_–estiró su mano la cual fue tomada por la muchacha.

_**-Sí –**_ambos salieron rumbo a la sala, donde todos se encontraban, cada uno por su parte habían recorrido el lugar, había un ático, las 7 habitaciones mencionadas por Edward, las cuales eran igual de amplias y cada una contenía un amplio baño, además claro del cuarto de lavado, equipado con una lavadora y una secadora, además de un centro de planchado a vapor.

_**-La cosa será así**_ –habló Nabiki al ver entrar a Ryoga y Ukyo- _**Nos acomodaremos por parejas **_–dijo mirando a todos quienes asintieron- _**Kasumi y Tofú, ocuparan la primera recamara matrimonial, que se encuentra en este piso, obviamente por su estado**_ –dijo seria, todos asintieron-_** Tía Nodoka y Tío Genma, ocuparan la habitación que esta junto a la de Kasumi y Tofú, yo ocuparé la tercera matrimonial que está apenas subiendo las escaleras**_–colocó una mano en su cintura- _**quedan cuatro, recuerden que son de dos, hay dos camas individuales, ¿Cómo quieren ocuparlas? **_–les dejo la elección libre.

_**-Bueno yo…-**_empezó a hablar una sonrojada Ukyo.

_**-Nosotros…-**_continúo un sonrojado Ryoga mientras jugaba con sus dedos tímidamente.

_**-Correcto Ukyo y Ryoga en una habitación **_–completo Nabiki viendo asentir a la pareja- _**quedan tres- **_devolvió su vista a los demás.

Akane dirigió su vista hacia Shampoo esperanzada y esta rápidamente la desvió sonrojada.

_**-Mousse y Shampoo ser prácticamente esposos, querer habitación para los dos –**_dijo sonrojada, mientras el hombre a su lado la miraba embelezado y con las gafas empañadas-_**Mousse dejar de ver con cara de idiota a Shampoo**_ –le reprendió a lo que el chico asintió sin que el sonrojo desapareciera.

_**-Bien**_ –sonrió de lado- _**quedan dos**_-miró a la pareja de prometidos, a su padre, y al diminuto anciano.

-_**De acuerdo…-**_cerró los ojos en pose pensativa- _**yo dormiré con Akane**_ –dijo con rapidez el anciano lanzándose al pecho de la chica, más antes de lograr su objetivo recibió una fuerte patada cortesía del joven de la trenza.

_**-Ni lo piense viejo pervertido –**_dijo con molestia el chico.

_**-Hija yo apruebo que compartas habitación con tu prometido **_–expresó con seriedad Soun.

_**-Hijo trata bien a tu prometida**_ –completó Genma.

_**-Oh mi hijo es tan varonil, seguro pronto seremos abuelos querido –**_sonrió con ilusión ante el sonrojo de ambos jóvenes.

_**-No digan tonterías –**_gritó una sonrojada Akane- _**yo no dormiré con este pervertido-**_ se cruzó de brazos.

Ranma simplemente se mordió la lengua y tras una mueca de disgusto, la cual le causo problema cambiar por una casi sonrisa habló- _**entonces dormirás con el viejo. **_

-¡_**Claro que no!**_ –gritó alarmada al escuchar el festejo del maestro.

_**-Hecho, entonces duermes con Ranma –**_finalizó Nabiki, quien moría por instalarse en su alcoba.

_**-¡Nabiki! Tal vez podríamos compartir habitación**_ –le miró suplicante.

_**-Lo siento Akane, como sabes estaré trabajando, y bueno necesito privacidad para llevarlo a cabo-**_ se safo con rapidez, y bueno parte de lo que decía era verdad.

_**-De acuerdo**_ –dijo resignada, mientras su prometido la veía de reojo, al escucharla instantáneamente se dibujo una apenas visible sonrisa en sus labios.

Ambos progenitores empezaron a festejar, tal vez, no toda esperanza estaba perdida, y quien sabe y ese viaje haría que por fin después de cinco años de espera, las escuelas se unieran.

_**-¡No es justo!**_ –lloriqueo el maestro.

_**-Oh acepta lo que he dicho, o duerme en el pórtico**_ –Nabiki le miró con frialdad, haciendo que el llanto parara en automático.

-_**De acuerdo**_ –bajo la cabeza y se colocó junto al dúo que celebraba nada discretamente.

Nabiki fue la primera en salir de la estancia, tomó sus maletas y subió las escaleras de madera, en las paredes había diversidad de cuadros y al llegar a la parte superior, justo al frente un par de palos de esquí, colocados como adorno, supuso que para resaltar el deporte practicado en el sitio, se introdujo en su habitación y sin ganas de mirar a detalle se dejó caer en la amplia cama de edredón blanco, en cada lado tenía gruesos pilares y en estos en la parte superior estaban decorados con una tela transparente blanca, que caía por los pilares como si fuesen cortinas, cerró los ojos con pesadez, lo cierto era que estaba exhausta, desvelada, pues la noche anterior no había podido dormir por pensar en cosas estúpidas, recordó las sonrisas que Edward le dedicó a su hermana menor, y con rapidez abrió los ojos, y se reincorporó quedando recargada sobres sus codos, no puede ser, pensó, no puedo estar celosa de alguien que apenas conozco, y mucho menos si este siente interés por Akane, eso era extraño, la sola idea le causaba un revoltijo en el estómago, había aprendido a dejar de lado el amor, puesto que se había hecho a la idea de que este no era para ella, lo había aceptado desde preparatoria, y nunca, jamás sintió envidia de su hermana menor, por ser más popular que ella en ese tema, pero ahora, no lo sabía, simplemente estaba confundida, volvió a recostarse –_**Creo que dejaré de pensar idioteces**_ –se dijo a sí misma tallando sus ojos- _**es solo mi jefe**_ –trató de convencerse.

La habitación de Ukyo había quedado a la izquierda de la de Nabiki, junto a esta la de Shampoo y Mousse, enfrente de estas se instalaron Soun y Happosai, y al fondo del pasillo Ranma y Akane, al entrar en esta, Akane, quedo impresionada, la habitación era bellísima, a diferencia de las demás habitaciones esta tenía las paredes como si estuvieran empedradas, estaban las dos camas individuales, alejadas a una distancia prudente, de hecho solo las separaba una pequeña cómoda, cada una decorada con pilares delgados de madera, y en la parte superior como si fuesen cortinas se veía una tela blanca transparente, simplemente de ensueño.

_**-Me daré un baño**_–dijo Ranma tras dejar las maletas junto a la puerta.

_**-Haz lo que quieras**_- le respondió con molestia y al sentir como su prometido había entrado al baño y cerrado la puerta, continúo su recorrido, al frente había un amplió portal de doble puerta de madera dividida por cuadros en los cuales se veían cristales, con lentitud colocó ambas manos en cada una de las manijas y las empujó hacia arriba abriendo ambas puertas, solo para encontrarse con un pequeño balcón, con barandal de madera, la vista era hermosa, daba directo a la montaña, podía ver cada uno de los pinos cubiertos de nieve del lugar, y hasta algunas personas que en ese momento esquiaban, sonrió ante tal vista, y tan perpleja quedó de la vista que el tiempo se le fue de las manos y no notó que su prometido ya había salido del baño, y este la miraba desde el interior con solo el pantalón puesto y una toalla alrededor de su cuello con la que secaba su pelo alborotado por el agua.

_**-Akane hace frío, te resfriarás**_ –notó como se abrazaba así misma_**- y a mí de paso –**_continúo sin querer ser grosero.

La joven al ser sacada de sus pensamientos, dio media vuelta para verle, la imagen por momentos le perturbó, por ello desvió su vista hacia el armario de madera blanco que estaba junto al mueble que contuviese un televisor- _**claro, disculpa mi impertinencia- **_respondió con molestia, mientras con lentitud y sin contestar se introdujo en la habitación cerrando tras de sí ambas puertas, devolviendo calidez al cuarto ante la mirada del joven, quien no la había dejado de ver ni un segundo.

---------------------------------------------------------

_**-Es un gran armario**_ –esbozó una gran sonrisa la joven de largo cabello castaño, al momento de abrir de par en par las puertas del armario.

El joven que la acompañaba solo la mirada desde su posición en la cama, la chica al notar la seriedad de su novio volteó para mirarle_**- ¿Te sucede algo?**_ –la preocupación adornó su azulada mirada.

_**-Me siento extraño- **_desvió su mirada hacia la ventana que se encontraba a un costado de la habitación, se veía cubierta de nieve en su exterior.

_**-¿Extraño?**_ –Cuestionó caminando hacia el joven para sentarse junto a él en una de las camas individuales- _**¿En que sentido?**_

El joven de ojos castaños posó su mirada en su novia _**–Como si tuviera un presentimiento negativo**_ –dijo.

_**-No me digas que sigues pensando en esa niña**_

_**-Si…-**_se puso de pie caminando hacia la ventana- _**estoy seguro que tiene alguna relación con lo que está pasando.**_

_**-Vamos**_ _**cariño, en todo caso, es asunto de Ranma y compañía, no de nosotros –**_se levantó caminando hacia él, para abrazarlo por la espalda- _**recuerda que nosotros venimos en plan de trabajo y es mejor que saques esas cosas de tu mente**_-le tomó del brazo para girarle un poco y verle a la cara- _**¿de acuerdo?**_ –Sonrió viéndole asentir lentamente_**- ahora me apetece tomar una ducha tibia, y he visto una gran tina en el baño**_ –tomó su mano jalándole ligeramente, indicando con ello que quería que la acompañara.

El joven sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- _**Ukyo**_ –la detuvo haciendo que esta le mirase interrogante- _**sabes que ¿te amo?**_ –Se acercó para besar sus labios, aquella chica siempre sabía como devolverle la tranquilidad o en su caso relajarle.

_**-Claro que lo sé, pero me encanta que me lo recuerdes **_–sonrió devolviendo el beso al joven- _**yo también te amo Ryoga…-**_ pronunció aquellas palabras con facilidad, pues con el amor que sentía hacia aquel hombre, estas simplemente brotaban de su boca- _**ahora vamos aprovechemos nuestro día libre**_ –le jaló nuevamente mientras el joven se dejaba llevar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Akane se ocupó de acomodar su ropa para no ver a su prometido mientras se colocaba la camisa, pues había durado buen rato con el dorso al descubierto- _**Ni creas que vas a dormir en esta habitación en tu forma masculina-**_ expresó molesta- _**te convertirás en chica**_ –sentenció.

_**-No me gusta estar con ese cuerpo Akane**_ –respondió de mala gana

_**-Me importa un comino, no me arriesgaré con pervertido como tú**_ –abrió uno de los dos cajones que estaban en la parte inferior, al lado derecho, junto a otros dos del lado izquierdo, colocó su ropa interior en ellos.

_**-¡Yo no soy ningún pervertido!**_ –Casi gritó, tener paciencia con su prometida era cosa de dioses, y a él le quedaba menos del uno por ciento de esta- _**Y me rehúso a dormir como chica **_–se cruzó de brazos ante la enfurecida mirada de su prometida, quien ya le miraba.

-_**Lo vez eres un pervertido**_ –frunció el ceño.

_**-¡No lo soy!**_ –caminó hacia ella, quien empezó a sentir alarma por tenerle cerca, cerró el cajón y caminó hacia la cama alejándose de él ocultando su nerviosismo en su labor de sacar la demás ropa.

---------------------------------------------------

_**Notas de la autora: **_

Ok vuelvo a mi formato y tamaño original, ni más ni menos, lo justo inicialmente establecido, pero al rato les pongo el siguiente, así que no crean que no valió la pena la espera.

Ahora si agradezco:

Karu-hi: Hola, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, y bueno si Akane es un poco difícil, pero todas sabemos que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, es difícil que entre en razón, y con aquello de los malos entendidos, es algo cerrada. Bueno las piezas ya están acomodadas ¿Cómo habías pensado tú?, igual y yo al releer, no le encontré otra forma, la mayoría parejas, y bueno era obvio que Nabiki tomaría lo mejor. Saludos para ti chica, ya no leeremos luego.

yumiiitahh: Gracias chica, y te repito, no pasa nada, me alegra que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado, y bueno un Ranma celoso, creo que no puede faltar, en este capitulo doy probaditas, pero bueno ya veremos más adelante. Espero me sigas, que yo te sigo en tu nueva historia, que por cierto me ha gusto mucho.

JAckesuKa: Hola amiga, y me alegran esas costumbres, que yo también devuelta te mando muchos saludos, mil gracias por lo de excelente trabajo, en verdad se agradece, y bueno la leyenda, estuve investigando y fue la que encontré más repetida, supuse era la mas completa, por que bueno esta mujer de las nieves, si esta versada en diferentes versiones, sobre todo en la personalidad de esta. Me alegra que notaras lo de las situaciones, la verdad que si, me he esmerado en que el fic en situaciones y ambiente, sea lo más fiel a la realidad posible, en cuanto al lugar que visitan, y sobre todo me he sumergido en las tradiciones de Japón, las navideñas y las de año nuevo, mi propósito desde un inicio fue dejarles algo más que solo una historia salida de una idea loca de mi mentecita, y con tu comentario, me fascina saber que estoy logrando mi cometido, te aviso que vienen más datos curiosos en los siguientes capítulos, así que poquito o mucho algo apegado a lo que investigue vas a poder leer. Gracias por tu comentario y por tu incondicional apoyo, en verdad son cosas que me motivan muchísimo.

Gracias a todas, y bueno como siempre, gracias a los que anónimamente me leen.

Hasta el siguiente….

_Aredna-R_


	13. Una promesa jamás se rompe

**Una promesa jamás se rompe**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Esto último hizo enfurecer a la chica, estaba roja de rabia, apretó los puños a cada costado y le miró casi rechinando sus dientes del coraje- _**Claro, olvidaba que tu tipo son las fáciles que encuentras en tus fiestas**_ –le reclamó.

_**-¡Ja! ¿celosa? –**_remató el joven.

_**-¿Por ti?**_ –rió con desgano- _**ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre el planeta engreído**_–se cruzó de brazos.

El chico tras unos segundos de molestia, tranquilizó sus gestos y mostró una media sonrisa, cosa que hizo enfurecer aún más a Akane.

_**-Mentirosa**_–colocó ambos brazos detrás de su nuca en pose desenfadada.

_**-¡No soy una mentirosa!**_ –Le gritó- _**solo digo lo que pienso y pienso que eres un cretino que le gusta jugar con chica que se deje, como la del tren, solo para aumentar tu ego**_ –recordó con amargura-_**Yo no soy de ese tipo**_.

_**-Me cuesta creerlo**_ –dijo con enojo- _**después de ver como le coqueteaste con tanta facilidad a ese tipo**_- la joven asombrada con rapidez se colocó frente a él y ante la sorpresa de él, le plantó una bofetada.

_**-No soy una chica fácil Ranma, y por tus celos o por lo que sea que tengas en mente, no te da derecho a insultarme, y no voy a permitir que lo hagas**_ –verbalizó con frialdad ante la mirada de derrota de él, sabía que su bocota nuevamente no se había conectado con el razonamiento de su cerebro.

_**-Yo…**_ –empezó un discurso con intención de disculparse, pero es que seguía molesto, tal vez si se pasó con lo que dijo, pero sentía como espinas se clavaban en su corazón cada una de las veces en las que la había visto sonreírle a ese tipo.

_**-Pero para que sepas de una vez –**_le cortó en el acto- _**que afortunadamente yo no pertenezco a tu club de fans señor egocéntrico, así que aunque utilices tus mejores tácticas de pacotilla al estilo Saotome**_ –resalto con comillas esto último ante la mirada nuevamente molesta del joven- _**no funcionarán conmigo, por que no creas que no me he dado cuenta de tu juego**_ –terminó dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la cama y tomando cuatro blusas colocadas sobre los ganchos de colgar.

Ante esto último su molestia llegó a tope, delicadez y sensibilidad no iban con su prometida, para prueba lo que ella misma acababa de decir, sería a su modo, caminó con rudeza hacia ella, y con brusquedad la tomó de los hombros haciendo que se girara y en el acto soltara la ropa que sujetaba en sus manos, y la sorpresa seguida de coraje se viera reflejado en sus castaños ojos.

_**-¿Que rayos te pasa? ¡Suéltame!**_ –se removió en el fuerte agarre.

_**-¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti? –**_ le miró directamente a los ojos y ella le mantuvo la mirada aparentando no intimidarse en absoluto- _**No se de que juego hablas, lo único que yo he intentado es ser amable contigo, cambiar para ti-**_ el tono iba en aumento a cada palabra pronunciada, mientras ella había optado por desviar la mirada, ante lo cual él soltó uno de sus hombros y con decisión colocó su mano en su mentón haciendo que le mirase, tras esto continúo- _**no se que rayos se te ha metido en tu cabeza como para que pienses que yo eh estado…**_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a una sonriente Kasumi, al instante Ranma aflojó su agarre y Akane se alejó, sintiendo unos minutos más en aquella situación y las piernas iban a dejar de funcionar, debido a los nervios _**–¿Oh interrumpo algo?**_ –Miró inocentemente la escena la mayor de las Tendo, al ver que Akane negó con rapidez continúo- _**solo venía a avisarles que la cena está a punto de servirse **_– sonrió ligeramente.

_**-Yo…-**_tragó pues su garganta estaba seca por lo ocurrido hacia unos segundos_**- te ayudaré Kasumi…**_-continúo con dificultad la joven, si permanecía un poco más dentro de esa habitación con el joven, estaba segura que rompería en llanto, y era lo menos que quería frente a él, casi corrió hacia su hermana, sintiendo como la mirada de su prometido se clavaba en ella.

_**-Te esperamos Ranma –**_terminó Kasumi siendo la única en la habitación, pues Akane ya le esperaba afuera, al ver como el joven asentía, salió.

_**-Demonios**_ –maldijo Ranma su suerte sentándose en la cama mientras se tomaba de la cabeza, estaba harto de que todo se pusiera en su contra, si no eran interrupciones, eran malos entendidos, estaba simplemente harto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Eres un idiota**_–bufó molesta una joven delgada de cabello castaño corto, ojos verdes y con rasgos europeos, caminaba delante de al parecer su novio.

_**-Solo estaba siendo amable Susan**_ – se apresuró con dificultad entre la nieve, hacia dos horas que habían salido a esquiar en la montaña, y solo por contestar una pregunta de una de las jóvenes japonesas del lugar, su esposa se había molestado, la amaba pero odiaba que fuera tan celosa.

_**-Prometiste que solo te dedicarías a mi**_ –le reprochó sin mirar atrás- _**y en cambio me dejaste sola mientras ibas a atender al llamado de aquella chica.**_

_**-Solo estaba siendo amable**_- repitió frustrado.

_**-Sí claro…-**_ contestó con ironía deteniéndose para voltear a verle con enojo, más este se esfumó al ver la figura de una mujer, de kimono blanco, justo a dos metros a espalda de su marido, no se hubiera alarmado, si no hubiese sido por el hecho de que esta figura no tenía pies, simplemente flotaba en la blanca nieve –_**John…-**_susurró elevando su brazo para apuntar a lo que sus ojos veían.

Su marido volteó con desgane y con sorpresa vio lo que se aproximaba hacia él –_**Susan corre**_ –le ordenó, más ella no se movió de su sitio, estaba aterrorizada – ¡_**Susan corre!**_– repitió gritando, intentando moverse, sin embargo su cuerpo no respondía, la mujer estaba casi frente a él.

_**-John…-**_vio con terror como la mujer colocaba su pálida mano en la barbilla de su marido, lentamente se acercó a los labios de él y a centímetros del roce, sopló, haciendo que de su boca exhalara un vapor frió, que al instante congeló el cuerpo del joven _**– ¡John!**_ –gritó con todas sus fuerzas la joven, haciendo que la mujer le mirase con aquellos fríos ojos.

-_**Estarás mejor sin él-**_ su voz era casi hueca, cada palabra se clavaba en el alma como dagas de hielo, tras esto la figura de la mujer y el cuerpo de su marido empezaron a desvanecerse ante sus ojos.

_**-No espera**_ –recuperó su movimiento y al intento de correr calló al suelo- _**déjalo no…por favor**_ –rompió en llano.

-_**Una promesa jamás se rompe**_ –fue lo último que escuchó de ella, después de esto, quedó completamente sola en aquella fría montaña, en esos momentos desolada, y lo único que rompía el silencio era el desgarrador llanto de la joven.

----------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------

Debido a que eran 8 sillas y ellos 13, cinco de ellos comieron en el desayunador que contuviese seis sillas altas de forro negro acojinado.

La comida transcurrió lenta Nabiki fue la primera en terminar y disculparse, pues estaba cansada, Akane fue la segunda, quien dijo quería ir a dar la vuelta por él lugar, Ukyo se ofreció a acompañarla y tras pensarlo Shampoo se les unió, Soun y Genma descubrieron en una de las gavetas del centro de entretenimiento su juego de mesa favorito, por lo que pasaron a la sala a jugar _shōgi_**, **Happosai se encerró en la habitación que compartiría con Soun, Kasumi y Nodoka se dispusieron a ordenar la cocina y los tres jóvenes decidieron ver el televisor, mientras Tofú regresaba a su recamara para continuar la lectura de un libro que hacia poco le había regalado su esposa.

Akane había optado por colocarse dos blusas una de manga corta y otra de manga larga y sobre estas una gruesa chamarra rosa, a juego con unas botas de piso rosa palo.

Ukyo tomó una chamarra gruesa beish, mientras Shampoo tomó su chamarra morada, las tres salieron, sintiendo de inmediato la diferencia de temperatura, del interior al exterior.

_**-Hace un increíble frío**_ –dijo Akane observando a sus alrededores.

_**-Lo sé, casi podría decir que es igual a aquel terrible invierno que pasamos en Nerima**_ –dijo sin pensar Ukyo.

_**-Shampoo haber tenido que cerrar Neko-Haten ese día**_ –se abrazó así misma, siguiendo a las demás.

_**-Ese día fue extraño –**_dijo Akane tratando de recordar lo ocurrido _**– es verdad –**_recordó abriendo con sorpresa los ojos- _**ese día conocimos a la mujer de las nieves –**_dirigió su vista hacia las jóvenes_**- no se por que ese recuerdo lo había alejado de mi mente. **_

-_**Ryoga me comentó algo**_ –dijo Ukyo llevando su vista hacia la montaña pues ya habían caminado bastante.

_**-¿Y como ser?**_ –preguntó Shampoo con curiosidad.

_**-Bueno**_ –se detuvo a pensar unos minutos- _**primero la conocimos como una niña pequeña, pero al final se presentó ante Ryoga como una mujer, recuerdo que me pareció que a la mujer le agradó mucho Ryoga**_ –mencionó esto ante una tensa Ukyo- _**después desapareció, estaba acompañada de un gran monstruo, como si este fuese su guardián**_ – tras esto dirigió su vista hacia una de las colinas de la montaña donde algo que se movía llamo su atención –_**Hay alguien ahí**_ –comentó apuntando hacia el sitio, haciendo que las dos jóvenes miraran hacia el lugar donde ella indicaba.

Shampoo achicó los ojos tratando de encontrarle forma – _**ser una mujer**_ –dijo con alarma.

_**-Creo que está en problemas**_- dijo Ukyo, las tres empezaron a andar a presa, pero se detuvieron en seco, pues al parecer la mujer había tropezado y rodaba colina abajo.

Akane corrió a auxiliar a la mujer seguida de las otras dos, al llegar hacia el lugar donde había caído, pudieron ver a la mujer con mucha mayor precisión, era seguro que no era japonesa, inconscientemente esta repetía "Auxilio" sin parar en un idioma, que ni Shampoo, ni Ukyo entendían, pero Akane si, pues ese idioma lo había estudiado a la par que Nabiki.

_**-Pide ayuda**_ –dijo Akane, quien se había puesto de cuclillas a un lado del cuerpo inconciente _**–ayúdenme, colóquenla en mi espalda **_–Ukyo y Shampoo hicieron lo que les pidió de inmediato, y a paso rápido caminaron de regreso a la cabaña, tardaron un poco más en llegar, pues no era fácil caminar entre la nieve, cargando un cuerpo que además de congelado, pesaba bastante, por lo que Shampoo y Ukyo se adelantaron a pedir ayuda.

_**-¡Dr. Tofú!**_ –se escucharon los gritos de Ukyo, quien entraba seguida de Shampoo a la cabaña ambas con expresiones de alarma, el aludido salió con rapidez de su habitación para atender el llamado.

_**-¿Que sucede Ukyo? –**_pregunto viéndola.

_**-Hay una mujer que parece haber tenido un accidente**_ –respondió con rapidez Ukyo.

_**-¿Y Akane?**_ –pregunto Ranma, quien al escuchar el alboroto al igual que los demás había salido de la sala a encontrar solo a una Ukyo y Shampoo que respiran con dificultad.

_**-Akane venir cargando a la chica, nos hemos adelantado a pedir ayuda**_ –dijo Shampoo.

_**-La han dejado sola**_ –soltó Ranma, quien tras esto salió de la cabaña para encontrar a su prometida a poca distancia de esta, con rapidez se apresuró y tomó a la mujer que cargase en su espalda.

_**-¿Estás bien?**_ –miró con preocupación como ella respiraba agitadamente.

_**-Si…-**_alcanzó a decir – _**ella está mal…llévala con el doctor Tofú, esta congelada**_ –le miró con faz preocupada, ante la orden Ranma no esperó más, corrió la distancia faltante, asegurándose que Akane lo siguiera, entró a la cabaña y tras cinco minutos entró Akane.

_**-Oh mi dios –**_dijo asustada Kasumi- _**está congelada**_ –tocó su frente.

Ranma caminó hacia la alcoba que Tofú compartía con Kasumi por ordenes del Doctor, al entrar colocó a la chica en la cama, y con rapidez la cubrió con el cobertor, esto con la ayuda del Dr. Tofú.

Nabiki bajó al escuchar todo el jaleo en la parte de abajo- _**¿Por que tanto movimiento?**_ –preguntó desde las escaleras, al ver a Ukyo y Shampoo recargadas en la pared, y a una Akane en la cocina, tomando té que su hermana mayor le daba.

_**-Hemos encontrado una joven cerca de la montaña**_ –dijo Ukyo- _**el Dr. Tofú la está atendiendo. **_

_**-Vaya –**_terminó de bajar los escalones y se asomó a la habitación.

Tofú colocó su mano sobre la frente de la joven, estaba congelada, sabrá dios cuanto tiempo había pasado en la nieve, tiritaba de frió, seguro tenía hipotermia -_**Necesitamos devolverle una temperatura normal, su ropa está húmeda, parece que vagó buen rato por la montaña, hay que cambiarla por ropa seca**_ –dijo serio.

_**-Amor una de mis pijamas de franela estarán bien **_–dio Kasumi entrando a la habitación y yendo con rapidez hacia el armario, sacando la prenda.

-_**Yo te ayudo Kasumi**_ –dijo Akane quien había salido de la cocina para ofrecer su ayuda.

_**-Bien**_ –asintió Tofú- _**necesitamos calentarla poco a poco, para que no sufra un shock, al parecer no tiene ningún miembro congelado, eso es bueno**_ –dijo viendo a Ranma- Hay que ir a buscar mantas

_**-Las mantas están en el cuarto de lavado**_ –dijo Nabiki

-_**Yo iré por ellas**_ – habló Nodoka, involucrándose en la preocupación general, Ranma y Tofú salieron de la habitación para permitir a las mujeres hacer el cambio de ropa

_**-Yo les ayudo hermanas, Kasumi deja que Akane y yo lo hagamos**_- sonrió a su hermana mayor.

_**-De acuerdo**_ –miró a la joven con faz preocupada, su expresión era de miedo, que sería lo que le habría pasado, se preguntó la mayor de las Tendo.

Akane y Nabiki, quitaron la ropa húmeda de la joven, y la cambiaron por la pijama de franela, cubierta por un grueso pantalón y una blusa de manga larga, tras esto la cubrieron con el cobertor, y una manta más que acababa de traer Nodoka.

Tras el cambio Tofú volvió a entrar_**-Esperaremos a que su temperatura se normalice**_ –dijo con seriedad abrazando a su esposa.

_**-Haré más té para cuando despierte**_ – dijo Kasumi saliendo de la habitación- _**vamos Ranma, te haré un poco, saliste y el clima está muy frio.. **_

_**-Sí-**_ dijo el chico saliendo de la habitación.

_**-También ustedes chicas-**_ se dirigió a Ukyo y Shampoo quienes seguían recargadas en la pared frente al la habitación.

Tras dos horas Akane quien se había mantenido dentro de la habitación velando la recuperación de la chica salió, se encaminó hacia la sala en las que todos se habían reunido.

_**-Ha abierto los ojos**_ –dijo la joven sonriendo, tras esto se devolvió hacia el cuarto siendo seguida por Tofú y los demás.

_**-Veamos **_–con tranquilidad el Doctor colocó su mano en la pálida frente de la joven- _**ha recuperado su temperatura**_ –sonrió Tofú mientras veía a los demás suspirar con tranquilidad.

_**-John…-**_dijo quedamente la chica.

_**-¿John? –**_ preguntó Akane.

_**-Mi esposo…-**_dijo la joven con tristeza.

_**-Lo siento –**_dijo Akane- _**solo te encontramos a ti-**_ ante esto la mujer empezó a llorar.

-_**Ella se lo llevó**_ –dijo desesperada, para los demás este era un idioma extraño, sin embargo Nabiki y Akane habían entendido perfectamente, por lo que al escuchar la afirmación de la chica ambas abrieron ampliamente los ojos expresando asombro.

_**-¿Ella quien?-**_ cuestionó Akane para obtener más información-

_**-Una mujer con una bata blanca**_ –era obvio que la joven no sabía mucho de la cultura japonesa, y no sabía distinguir un estilo de ropa con otra.- _**no recuerdo como le llaman ustedes **_–dijo limpiando las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

_**-Kimono**_ –afirmó Akane, ante lo cual la mujer asintió.

_**-Ella flotaba**_ –la vista de la mujer se había perdido en algún punto de la habitación- sus ojos eran muy fríos, prácticamente congeló a John con su aliento –el llanto volvió a ella- _**y se lo llevó….-**_dijo destrozada

Akane sintió pena por la mujer, de solo pensar que le arrebataran al hombre al que ama de esa manera, su corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente.

_**-Dice que ella se lo llevó**_ –volteó Akane para verles y traducir lo que la joven había dicho- _**flotaba y vestía un Kimono blanco, congeló a su esposo y ambos desaparecieron**_- dijo esto último ante una expresión de alarma de todos en general.

_**-Habla de la mujer de las nieves**_- dijo Mousse

-_**No cabe duda**_- asintió Akane.

Kasumi se acercó a la joven alterada con una humeante taza de te en sus manos, moderadamente caliente- _**toma con esto te tranquilizaras**_ –la mujer inglesa no entendió ni media palabra de lo que la joven mujer japonesa dijo, el que sabía el idioma era su marido…su marido, volvió a recordar y más lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

_**-Es té**_ –dijo Akane- _**te hará bien**_ –al escuchar esto la joven asintió y tomó la taza de te en sus manos, que en otro momento le hubiese parecido placentero la tibieza que desprendía, pero en esos momentos nada le parecía agradable.

_**-Ayúdame a buscar a John**_ –suplicó la mujer a Akane- _**tengo que encontrarlo**_.

_**-Claro**_ –asintió con preocupación Akane- _**ahora toma de tu té, te hará bien-**_ observó como la mujer tomaba el té con dificultad por el temblor de sus manos, que estaba segura no eran por el frío, sino por los nervios.

_**-Nabiki, será mejor que avises al Sr. Sullivan de esto**_ –dirigió Akane su vista hacia su hermana, hablando su idioma natural, la castaña asintió y salió de la habitación.

Todos los demás salieron de la habitación, solo quedó Kasumi dentro para cuidar de la joven, quien tomaba con lentitud la tibia bebida.


	14. Pistas y más descubrimientos

**Pistas y más descubrimientos **

----------------------------------------------------------------

Los Tendo, Saotome y compañía esperaban en la recepción del hotel, hacia rato que habían trasladado a la joven a su habitación y después de eso, Nabiki se había metido junto con Tofú al despacho de Edward.

-_**Creo que tenemos que ir a investigar la montaña**_ –rompió el sepulcral silencio el joven de la coleta.

_**-Hijo eso puede ser peligroso…-**_respondió preocupada Nodoka, Akane solamente le miró.

_**-Si yo también lo creo**_ –afirmó Ryoga.

_**-Pues por mi no hay problema yo les acompaño**_ –se apuntó Mousse todo esto ante las miradas de inconformidad de sus novias.

_**-Ryoga, pero eso es peligroso, recuerda que solo ataca a hombres**_ –habló con preocupación Ukyo- _**además, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con ese asunto y…yo no quiero que te pase nada**_

_**-Shampoo tampoco querer que futuro esposo se exponga**_ –su mirada fue más de imposición hacia el joven de largo pelo negro.

_**-Pero Shampoo, debemos ayudar**_ –replicó el joven.

_**-Y Mousse ayudará, pero en cocina**_ –cruzó los brazos dando punto final al tema- _**si necesitar ayuda, Shampoo poder ayudar, y no correr peligro por ser mujer. **_

Ryoga había tomado la mano de su novia tratando de darle seguridad.-_**No me pasará nada Ukyo**_ –sonrió tratando de convencerla, algo que no consiguió- _**además si tiene que ver conmigo**_ –esto último sorprendió a la chica quien fue la única en escucharle al joven, pues los demás estaban en su tema.

_**-Shampoo iré aunque no lo apruebes**_ –por primera vez había impuesto su decisión a la de la joven.

La joven chica le miró con recelo y molestia- _**¡Bien! Pero esto no quedarse así**_ –tras esto desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

_**-Akane no le dirás nada a mi hijo –**_Nodoka buscó la mirada de Akane, que hacia rato había preferido bajar y posarla en la alfombra de la estancia.

-_**Yo no tengo nada que decir **_–fueron sus únicas palabras, ante la mirada de desilusión de Ranma, quien por más que intentó no logró ver sus castaños ojos, pues la joven nunca dejo de mirar el piso.

_**-Está todo dicho**_ –sentenció Ranma- _**quienes me vayan a acompañar, es hora de irnos **_–se puso de pie.

_**-Yo…-**_Akane se había puesto de pie con rapidez, ganándose la mirada de Ranma- _**yo creo que deberían de ir mañana, de día…-**_su mirada por fugaces segundos se había cruzado con la de Ranma, para después dirigirla a todos- _**sería difícil investigar algo en la oscuridad **_–intelectualizó tratando de ocultar realmente sus sentimientos de preocupación.

_**-Sí**_ –apoyó Ukyo soltando la mano de su novio- _**yo también lo creo**_- ya vería la manera de que Ryoga desistiera.

En eso estaban cuando la puerta del despacho de Edward se abrió dejando salir a Tofú, seguido de Nabiki y por último el mismo Edward.

_**-¿Querido, como se ha quedado la joven?**_ –pregunto preocupada Kasumi, pues no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, pues su esposo justo al salir de la habitación de la joven, se había adentrado en el despacho.

_**-Bien**_ –se ajustó las gafas- _**ella reveló algo que la mujer dijo antes de llevarse a su esposo. **_

Todos dirigieron sus atención a Tofú –_**Ella citó literalmente "Una promesa jamás se rompe"**_ –dijo Nabiki, pues el dato ya había llegado a sus oídos.

_**-¿Pueden interpretar esto?, ¿Les da alguna pista?**_ –preguntó un consternado Edward, si esto continuaba el hotel tendría que cerrar.

_**-La leyenda**_ –dijo con rapidez Ryoga.

_**-Si…-**_reaccionó Akane- _**la promesa que se rompe en la leyenda…-**_llevó su mano derecha ligeramente cerrada hacia su pecho- _**pero ella le había perdonado…¿por que está atacando?**_

_**-La promesa ha sido rota dos veces, ella perdonó la primera**_ –añadió Nabiki- _**según la mujer, ella y su pareja discutían, lo que resalta un patrón, ataca a parejas en discordia, pero el Sr. Sullivan**_-mencionó aquel apellido con molestia notable en su voz, que no paso desapercibido para Edward-_** me comenta que ha atacado a hombres cuando esquiaban solos, lo que me deja algo desconcertada**_ –cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho.

-_**No quisiera presionarlos, pero debo hacerlo **_–dijo con seriedad Edward- _**tienen que acabar con este problema, de una vez por toda**_s- expresó presionando a las personas que observaba.

_**-Lo sabemos**_ –habló Ranma- _**mañana **_–dirigió su azulada mirada a Akane por segundos, desviándola nuevamente hacia Edward- _**iremos a investigar la montaña, y acabaremos con este problema**_ –aseguró.

_**-De acuerdo…no puedo más que decir que suerte…y…**_-empezaba a dirigirse a Nabiki, cuando el sonido de su celular interrumpió su discurso, vio la pantalla, para saber de quien se trataba, una expresión de disgusto se dibujo en sus gestos, se disculpó con todos, argumentando que tenía que atender algo con urgencia.

Nabiki le observó indiferente, seguro era ella, pero eso no le importaba, tomó la palabra- _**bien familia, es tarde, creo que debemos regresar a la cabaña **_–observó a todos asentir- _**y por cierto**_ –dirigió su vista hacia Ukyo, Ryoga, Shampoo y Mousse _**–mañana temprano empiezan con su trabajo**_ – los cuatro asintieron y siguiendo a la familia regresaron a la cabaña.

----------------------------------------------------

_**-Qué rico sake**_ –canturreaba un ebrio Happosai por las calles del pueblo, hacia rato que había salido de la cabaña, pues al despertar de su larga siesta, no había encontrado a nadie, y le había parecido buena idea, ir a examinar sus alrededores, en su inspección no había encontrado ninguna prenda de ropa interior que le hiciera brincar de felicidad, por lo que opto por darse gusto en su otro placer, la bebida, entró a un bar y estuvo un buen rato en el sitio, hasta que decidió salir a disfrutar de su botella.

_**-Niko hace tiempo que partió a china**_- comentaba un hombre de no más de treinta años a su grupo de amigos.

_**-Niko…-**_repitió el anciano deteniéndose en seco, ese nombre lo había escuchado en algún lugar pensó al darse vuelta y acercarse al círculo de amigos, tomó otro poco de sake, acentuando el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas como síntoma de ebriedad- _**¡claro!**_ –sonrió al recordar de donde le venía a la mente ese nombre, era el joven que había mencionado Nabiki, tras su recuerdo prosiguió escuchando la plática.

_**-Si, fue por ese incidente en la montaña**_–contestó el hombre de pelo negro.

_**-¿Incidente?**_ –pregunto un tercero de pelo castaño, ante la mirada curiosa de los otros.

-Si_**, dice que se encontró a un espíritu en esa montaña y que por poco no la cuenta. **_

_**-¿Y como lo sabes tú?**_ –preguntó el cuarto integrante de aquel grupo.

_**-Me lo dijo antes de irse, según él antes de que el espíritu apareciera, en su lugar encontró a una hermosa joven, y que entre plática él le narró la historia de su tatara-abuelo, y que en cuanto el relato terminó, la mujer antes bella y aparentemente humana, se había convertido en un espíritu despiadado, ya saben Yuki-onna, el rumor que ahorita está en el pueblo**_ –terminó el relato ante la atención dispersa de Happosai- _**pero para serles sincero, yo creo que se perdió en el bosque ebrio y se inventó toda esa historia para que el tipo del hotel le diera dinero**_ –río el corpulento hombre en compañía de los demás.

_**-Cierto Niko no era la honestidad andando, pobre de Kaiya y sus hijos -**_afirmó el de pelo castaño antes de dar un trago a su embriagante bebida.

Happosai quien había permanecido lo más atento que su estado le permitía, sacó unas cuantas conclusiones, tenía que regresar a la cabaña, se alejó del grupo de hombres y tomó rumbo nuevamente, dando tragos por pausas a su botella de sake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había procurado apenas entrar a la cabaña, decir un" buenas noches", y prácticamente correr a su alcoba, si de esa manera podía evitarse una conversación indeseada con su prometido, entonces esa era la mejor forma.

Ranma por su parte, intuyó las intenciones de su prometida, pero debido a que tenía que planear junto con los demás chicos la salida de mañana, no podría ir tras ella y aclarar las cosas de una vez, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que no se salvaría de la conversación que ambos tenían pendiente.

Los jóvenes de la casa, junto con los dos hombres mayores, pasaron a la sala, Kasumi y Tofú, y las demás mujeres hacia rato habían decidido ir a acostarse, dos de ellas no muy convencidas, pero ya harían algo para hacer desistir a sus novios de que se arriesgaran de aquella manera.

_**-Tenemos que empezar a unir piezas chicos**_ –tomó la palabra Ryoga.

_**-De acuerdo**_ –asintió Ranma- _**está el hecho de la leyenda del viejo**_ –empezó a numerar con sus dedos.

-_**El que solo ataque a hombres**_ –mencionó nerviosamente Soun.

_**-Lo que Nabiki dedujo también tiene lógica**_ –habló Mousse- _**tal vez ataca por despecho, por que la promesa fue rota de nuevo. **_

_**-¡Adoro el sake!**_ –La voz de un anciano tras una puerta cerrándose interrumpió la reunión- _**que cocha pacha**_ –se asomó a la sala –_**hip…**_- el hipo propio de su borrachera se hizo presente.

_**-Lo que faltaba el viejo verde ebrio**_ –dijo de mala gana Ranma.

_**-¡Ey muchacho más respeto!**_ –Espetó con molestia mientras trataba de mantenerse equilibrado- _**¿Desde cuanto tienes un gemelo Ranma?**_ –hizo notar la visión doble propia de su ebriedad.

-_**No diga idioteces**_ –le respondió en el mismo tono- _**papá es mejor que lo lleves a su cuarto**_ –dirigió su vista hacia Genma quien ya se encontraba convertido en panda y con un gran cartel en su garra en donde se leía "que lo lleve Soun es su compañero".

_**-¡Saotome! ¡Es usted un cobarde!**_ –le gritó Soun.

_**-Rayos**_ –se masajeó la cien lentamente- _**que miedo le pueden tener a este viejo**_ –se puso de pie.

_**-Es que tú no sabes Ranma que cuando el maestro esta ebrio, no es dueño de sus actos, que generalmente son violentos-**_ el aludido miró escéptico al pequeño anciano, al igual que los demás jóvenes presentes.

_**-Al diablo –**_se acercó al viejo dispuesto a sacarlo de la estancia y arrojarlo a su habitación.

_**-No se acerquen tú y el otro Ranma**_ –le advirtió el maestro tras un hip- _**o conocerás mi técnica **__**handakuten**___–le amenazó.

Ranma arqueó su ceja –_**no diga tonterías, estamos en algo serio**_ –se acercó al viejo.

_**-Te lo advertí**_ –sorprendentemente se posicionó firme sin balancearse, tras un nuevo trago a la botella que tenia en sus manos, miró con desafío a Ranma, Soun y Genma estaban nerviosos, Ryoga y Mousse se habían puesto de pie.

_**-¡Esta es la técnica **__**handakuten**__**!**_ –gritó haciendo énfasis en el nombre de la técnica.

Los tres jóvenes tomaron posición de pelea, pero algo les hizo bajar la defensa, y ese fue el hecho de ver al maestro, cantando y haciendo círculos con su pequeña cadera a manera de danza, haciendo que casi la quijada de todos se fuera directo al suelo.

_**-Y mueves la cadera de un lado para el otro, y de esta manera consigues distracción**_- tras esto se lanzó a Ranma para encestarle un puñetazo, el cual no llegó a su objetivo, pues antes el atacante recibió un fuerte coscorrón cortesía de su rival.

_**-Viejo ridículo**_ –mencionó antes de tomar por el cuello de la camisa al semiinconsciente anciano- _**lo llevaré a su cuarto ya regreso**_ –empezaba a salir de la estancia.

_**-Niko…-**_pronunció el viejo medio despierto- _**el es pariente de….**_-Ranma se había detenido en seco- _**la promesa rompió….-**_volvió a decir manteniendo a todos los demás atentos- _**el..el…sake esta muy rico**_ –soltó jacarandosamente. antes de abandonarse a la inconciencia totalmente, dejando en el acto caer la botella al piso.

_**-Despierte**_ –lo movió con poca delicadeza el chico, pero el viejo ya no despertó, optó por llevarlo a su cuarto y arrojarlo a su cama, no tardo más de dos minutos en regresar a la estancia.

_**-Niko, ¿Qué no era el tipo que llegó pidiendo ayuda al Hotel, antes de que todo esto sucediera?**_ –interrogó nuevamente Ryoga al ver entrar a Ranma.

_**-Sí**_ –afirmó Ranma_**- el viejo habló de que era un pariente, pero ¿de qué?**_ –tomó asiento junto a los demás.

-_**mmm**_ –Genma ya convertido, meditaba- _**¿Y si este chico era pariente del esposo de Yuki-onna?**_ -sacó sus conclusiones.

_**-¡Claro!**_ –golpeó su mano derecha apuñada contra la palma de la izquierda indicando que había concluido algo- _**Este tipo Niko, hizo enfurecer a Yuki-onna y por eso está atacando **_–sonrió alegremente Soun a la par de Genma – _**Saotome somos unos genios**_ –palmeó la espalda de su amigo, quien a su vez asintió devolviendo la afectuosa palmada.

-_**A mí me suena lógico**_ –apoyó Mousse.

_**-De acuerdo, tal vez tenemos la causa, ¿ahora como lo solucionamos?**_ – preguntó Ranma, mientras con cautela y sin ruido, Soun y Genma empezaron a salir de la estancia.

_**-¿A donde creen que van?**_ –elevó su voz Ranma, mientras arqueaba ligeramente una de sus espesas cejas negras

_**-Eh nosotros**_ –rió Genma- _**pues ya es tarde hijo, mira la hora**_

-_**Recuerden que mañana iremos a investigar**_ –cruzó los brazos mientras veía a los dos viejos asentir resignados- _**Está bien, buenas noches**_ –tras esto ambos viejos salieron de la estancia.

_**-Volviendo al tema**_ –se puso de pie Ryoga- _**creo que deberíamos investigar primero al tal Niko, para tener más información sobre el caso**_ –Mousse asintió.

-_**Hablaremos mañana entonces con este sujeto el Sr. Sullivan**_ –pronunció con fastidio.

_**-Vaya Ranma quien te escuchara, diría que el tipo te molesta**_ –comentó burlonamente Ryoga.

_**-Cierto**_ –se levantó Mousse.

-_**No tiene por que molestarme**_ –les dio la espalda y salió sin decir nada más.

Ryoga y Mousse intercambiaron miradas de confusión y sin darle más importancia se encogieron de hombros, y salieron directo a sus cuartos, donde sus novias los esperaban.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane rápidamente se colocó su pijama, compuesto de una blusa de manga larga negra y un pantalón estampado con cuadros rojos y negros, cepilló sus dientes y estaba a punto de meterse a la cama, cuando una tormenta de nieve se hizo escuchar tras la ventana.

El viento era fuerte y si alguna de las ventas estuviera abierta seguro la azotaría, sentada en la cama, dirigió su vista hacia la puerta de entrada, seguro le faltaba mucho, podría echar un vistazo a aquella tormenta , se puso de pie y caminó hacia el ventanal, retiró ligeramente la blanca cortina y por segundos se sumergió en los copos de nieve que caían tempestivamente, a lo lejos alcanzó a ver una figura, entrecerró los ojos para ver si distinguía mejor, era una niña, esto la hizo abrir lo ojos de golpe, esa cara, esos ojos, ya los había visto, pero había algo diferente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Nabiki había seguido los pasos de Akane, segundos después de que ella se fuera a su cuarto, en ese momento se encontraba sentada en su cama con varios papeles puestos sobre esta, balanceaba un lápiz entre su dedo pulgar e índice, y miraba con atención los diseños con los que empezaría a trabajar mañana, pero por alguna razón no podía concentrarse.

_-Flash Back-_

_Debido a que Edward y Tofú habían ido a dejar a la mujer a su habitación, ella se había adelantado a esperarles en el despacho, tranquilamente había tomado asiento, después de veinte minutos el teléfono sonó._

_Dejó que sonara, no era correcto que contestara llamadas a las que no estaba autorizada, el timbre ceso, pero después de segundos empezó a sonar nuevamente, tal vez era algo importante pensó, y no muy segura tomó el auricular. _

_-¿Si diga? –respondió con fingida amabilidad _

_-¿Dónde está Edward? ¿Quién es usted? –respondió en inglés de mala gana una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea, lo que hizo que Nabiki, dejara de fingir. _

_-Está atendiendo a un huésped, y yo actualmente hago negocios con él –respondió en el mismo idioma de manera tajante- no hay quien responda y como pensé que era importante, pues respondí –dijo sin más. _

_-De acuerdo, cuando regrese dígale que su esposa le habló, y que necesito hablar con urgencia con él –el tono de la voz había bajado, aunque no había dejado de ser pedante._

_-Claro –contestó neutral. _

_-Gracias, que tenga una excelente tarde –tras esto colgó, dejando a una perpleja Nabiki con el auricular en la mano, lentamente lo colgó, al instante la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Edward y Tofú. _

_Edward desvió su atención a Nabiki, quien le miraba con infinita frialdad –Hablo su esposa, requiere comunicarse con usted de inmediato –dijo de manera mecanizada, ante la sorpresa reflejada en los oscuros ojos de Edward. _

_-Nabiki yo…-empezó el joven hombre. _

_-Lo que nos trae por aquí Sr. Sullivan, es hablar sobre lo ocurrido recientemente, ¿se averiguó alguna otra cosa más? ¿La mujer dijo algo más? –cortó el discurso de Edward y repartió su castaña mirada entre un sorprendido Edward y un desconcertado Tofú. _

_Hablaron del caso, durante buen rato, y al final Tofú fue el primero en salir, cuando Nabiki se disponía a hacer lo mismo, Edward la detuvo sosteniéndola de su brazo. _

_-Nabiki tengo que explicarte algo –empezó resaltando cierta desesperación en sus palabras. _

_Lentamente giró su cuello para verle- Sr. Sullivan, no hay nada de que hablar más allá de lo que a nuestro negocio nos compete-sonrió tranquila, aparentando que no pasaba ni sentía nada- ahora si me permite –dirigió su vista hacia la mano de Edward que la tenía sujeta del brazo y que al instante le soltó dejándola ir muy a su pesar. _

_-------------------------------Fin del Flash back--------------------------------_

_**-Está casado**_ –talló ligeramente sus ojos- _**pero eso a mi que me importa**_ –se reprendió mentalmente- _**no es de mi incumbencia, si tiene diez hijos o más con esa mujer**_ –se dejó caer en el suave colchón, y con atención miró el techo- _**Ya debería estar acostumbrada, siempre me toca conocer a puros idiotas**_ –tras esto se incorporó de nuevo y empezó a recoger el papeleo, para disponerse a dormir, seguro era el cansancio lo que la hacía sentir con una opresión en su corazón y un nudo en la garganta, que luchaba por que la joven lo dejara salir a manera de llanto.

-----------------------------------------------------------

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose, fue suficiente para que su chocolate mirada dejara de ver aquellos fríos ojos azules infantiles.

_**-Pensé que estabas dormida**_ –caminó el joven de trenza hacia el baño para cambiarse de ropa.

Akane no respondió, de pronto el nerviosismo la invadió, rayos había olvidado el hecho por el cual había corrido prácticamente a dormir, pero es que esos ojos, con rapidez corrió nuevamente la cortina buscando lo que antes había visto, pero no vio nada más allá de solo nieve, optó por caminar hacia su cama y acostarse, se tapó y cerró los ojos.

Minutos después Ranma salió del baño ya listo para dormirse, se había colocado la parte baja de un pans y una camisa de tirantes blanca, no hacia frío, debido a la calefacción, lo que mantenía un ambiente agradable a pesar del clima fuera de la casa.

_**-¿Akane?**_ – Le llamó, no era tan tarde y la conversación que tenían pendiente no podía y no quería que esperara- _**se que no estás dormida**_ –rodeó la cama de la chica y tomó asiento en una orilla de esta.

_**-Estás invadiendo mi espacio**_ –contestó la chica abriendo los ojos de manera molesta.

_**-Eso es una bobería, además tenemos que hablar**_ –dijo con firmeza.

-_**Eres un pervertido**_- se reincorporó quedando sentada sobre la cama y con las mantas solo cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo.

El chico ante el apelativo se molestó – _**Akane un día vas a conocer lo que realmente es un pervertido **_–dijo molestó sin meditar las palabras dichas.

_**-Serías hombre muerto si lo intentaras**_ –contestó la chica retándole con la mirada.

El joven rió y lentamente se acercó a ella, mientras la joven retrocedía pegando completamente su espalda al respaldo de la cama- _**deja de hacer eso…Ranma, no es gracioso **_–su voz denotaba su nerviosismo, colocó una de sus manos sobre le pecho del joven para detenerle, este se detuvo a centímetros de su rostro.

_**-Yo no estoy tratando de ser gracioso**_ –contestó casi en un susurro, moría por probar nuevamente aquellos labios, y se lo merecía, después de tantos desaires por parte de la joven, nadie podía alegar en su contra que no había intentado más de mil formas por acercarse, pero por alguna razón ella le seguía evitando, este último pensamiento lo devolvió a la realidad quitándole el control de sus actos a sus hormonas, por lo que se alejó a una distancia prudente de su prometida y con seriedad le miró_**- tenemos que hablar Akane.**_

_**-Yo no tengo nada que hablar**_ _**contigo**_ –desvió su castaña mirada de los azules ojos de su prometido.

Ranma respiró profundamente tenía que calmarse, esto no iba a ser tan fácil, pero tampoco iba a ser imposible, se motivó mentalmente.

---------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la Autora:

Algo tarde pero llegó, eso de la escuela, me trae loca, con aquello que es mi ultimo semestre, en fin, hago lo que puedo, espero este capitulo guste, se que soy mala por dejarlo ahí, pero pues me excedía de mi formato original, y bueno el otro cap no tardara tanto.

_La palabra japonesa Handakuten, significa: Pequeño círculo, bueno Happosai tenía que salir con alguna pavada, y luego ebrio…_

Agradezco a JAckesukA, por apoyarme desde el inicio, y desde prácticamente siempre en mis otras historias, y bueno en este cap se reúnen todas las pistas, pronto se sabrá la razón concreta de la mujer de las nieves para atacar.

yumiiitahh, me alegra que sigas conmigo siguiendo la historia, y no te preocupes, tu haz las cosas que tienes que hacer, y ya que estés desahogada pues bienvenidos serán tus comentarios chica, y bueno Ranma sabrá darle el giro a su favor, como siempre, ya se verá más adelante.

Gracias a todos los que han leído y siguen leyendo, y pues nos veremos en el siguiente Capitulo que espero no tarde tanto como este, y pues solo pido tolerancia.

_Aredna-R_


	15. Te aclaro, te confieso, te doy mi amor

**Te aclaro, te confieso, te doy mi amor**

**___________________________________________________**

_**-Claro que si tenemos que hablar**_ –miró fijamente aquellos ojos cafés que tanto adoraba.

Akane le sostuvo la mirada, y trató de aparentar tranquilidad, haciendo parecer que el hecho de tenerle tan próximo no le inmutaba, sin embargo, sentía como su corazón empezaba a traicionarle con el incremento de la velocidad de sus latidos, y su nariz esa pequeña traidora era cómplice de su corazón, pues el aroma fresco que despedía su prometido, estaba empezando a desestabilizar a sus sentidos, y en un acto desesperado, como escape, optó por desviar su mirada y ver con atención el ventanal.

_**-De acuerdo, no te voy a obligar a que me veas, pero si a que me escuches-**_ su voz era determinante- _**Akane, no se que cosas haya estado ideando tu cabeza**_

_**-A que te refieres con "ideando"**_ –volteó rápidamente para encararle, subrayando la última palabra_**- es que acaso me estás diciendo que me invento cosas**_ –su mirada se torno molesta.

_**-Lo vez, lo estás haciendo de nuevo-**_ mantuvo su tono de voz calmado.

_**-Pero yo**_ –intentó replicar.

_**-Déjame terminar **_–le calló- _**te digo que has estado malinterpretando las cosas, todo lo que he hecho ha sido para tratar de agradarte **_–mantuvo fija su mirada en la de ella con toda las fuerzas de su ser, pues este era un tema que a pesar de tenerlo internamente claro, externarlo le causaba un sin fin de complicaciones- _**y parece…-**_su fuerza le falló y sintiéndose vulnerable bajó la mirada-…_**que he conseguido todo lo contrario**_-un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas antela vista atenta de Akane_**- ee..sa noche en tu edificio**_…-tragó saliva y tosió un poco, que diablos había pasado con su valentía- _**yo…bueno**_ –empezó a jugar con sus manos- _**tu sabes…lo que yo…**_

Akane le miraba con atención, pero su indecisión como siempre ocurría en esos casos empezaba a cansarle, bufó molesta- _**Si lo sé, también estuve, quieres hablar del beso **_–dijo con naturalidad impulsada por su molestia, cuando se dio cuenta de su osadía, el sonrojo no se dejó esperar.

Ranma elevó su vista y le vio directamente aquellos ojos castaños, solo eso bastó para que volviera a centrarse y los nervios disminuyeran, asintió afirmando el comentario de la chica y tras esto continúo- _**esa…esa noche, te dije lo más sincero que podría haber dicho en un momento como aquel…**_

Akane enchuecó la boca con disgusto, continuaba sonrojada por la situación pero el que le hiciera rememorar aquella frase, le hacia sentir malestar en el estomago, un vacío y no por el hecho de sentir mariposas- _**Claro, como olvidarlo, dijiste No tengo miedo **_–se cruzó de brazos y sin poder contenerse le expresó sus teorías- _**te referías alguna apuesta, o un reto personal, tal vez ese beso solo fue eso**_ –su tono denotaba molestia y reproche.

Y fue cuando el joven cayó en cuenta, si no fuera por que amara tanto a esa mujer, hace tiempo que habría desistido, vaya se sorprendió, no fue difícil aclararse a si mismo que la amaba, cada vez resultaba más sencillo, ahora habría que decírselo y que ella lo entendiera- _**No tengo miedo de estar contigo**_- completó sin dejar de mirarla- _**y es verdad siempre, no, espera…-**_hizo una pequeña pausa que pareció una eternidad para la chica- _**toda mi vida, la he vivido esperándote**_ –respiró profundamente y sonrió internamente al ver como las facciones de su prometida mostraban confusión y a la vez incredulidad- _**No quiero que me olvides, por eso siempre estoy presente en tu vida, de una u otra forma Akane, no te das cuenta…**_

_**-Ranma…-**_pronunció aquel nombres tras un suspiro, era la canción, esa noche el había estado atento a la canción que cantó, esa misma noche, con esa sola frase, le había dicho que la amaba, y ella simplemente lo había malinterpretado, rápidamente se abalanzó hacia él, rodeando su cuello con sus delgados brazos- _**lo siento tanto…-**_dijo apenada.

Ranma sonrió y correspondió al abrazo disfrutando de él, de su calidez, y continúo susurrando a su oído- _**No me hace falta más que estar contigo para sentir Akane, solo tu voz hace que mi corazón lata como nunca pudiese haber imaginado que podría**_-tragó en seco, el tenerle tan cerca era irreal y apenas podía creerlo, más decidido continúo- _**tú me hiciste conocer sentimientos que creía muertos o que creía no existían, te amo Akane, y no podría llegar a olvidarte por que se que ni en mil vidas lo lograría**_ –sintió como su prometida empezaba a temblar_**-…¿Akane?…-**_la obligó a deshacer el abrazo para verla, y lo que menos se imagino encontrar fue lo que encontró, ella estaba llorando, sintió como su corazón se encogía, tal vez algo había dicho mal, algo incorrecto- _**Akane…¿Qué te pasa?**_

_**-Ranma…-**_logró decir entre el llanto- _**soy una tonta**_ –limpió lentamente sus lagrimas manteniendo su vista fija en la colcha blanca de la cama.

-Vale ¿y por eso lloras? -sonrió esperando que la joven sonriera y dejara de llorar, si algo no soportaba era ver a una mujer llorar y si esa mujer era Akane, el soportarlo era prácticamente imposible.

_**-No…-**_susurró- _**siento haberme portado tal mal contigo…–**_de pronto la culpa había crecido en ella, como había podido ser tan cabezota, como había podido pensar que él, su Ranma quería jugar con ella, después de tantas cosas vividas con él, pero…aún estaban el asunto de las supuestas chicas muy amigas intimas de él – _**pero…y esas chicas….**_-tenía que callar su inseguridad.

_**-No significan nada para mi**_ –rápidamente respondió- la chica de la fiesta con la que me viste, era novia de un compañero de mi curso- vio la sorpresa aparecer en el rostro de Akane- _**si, se que por eso te fuiste de la fiesta**_ –Akane no podía sentirse más avergonzada-_** y…la del tren **_–prosiguió- _**ella fue a una fiesta que mi grupo hizo, solo baile con ella, y eso fue todo, es algo lanzada**_

-_**Bastante diría yo**_…-opinó con disgusto al recordar aquella chica tan coqueta.

Ranma sonrió- _**si, bastante, pero el caso es que la única que me interesa, se encuentra en este cuarto frente a mi**_- vio con placer como una ligera sonrisa se empezaba a dibujar en aquellos labios tan deseables de su prometida- _**¿Estamos bien?**_ –preguntó tras un breve silencio mientras limpiaba con delicadeza las lágrimas antes derramadas.

Akane simplemente asintió- _**Entonces… ¿tú quieres que este compromiso siga?- **_tal vez para otra chica, la confesión de el joven, no podría estar más clara que él agua, pero Akane era una chica con un sin fin de inseguridades en cuanto al tema del amor.

Ranma comprendió esto, y sin dejarle lugar a dudas respondió- _**Yo quiero ¿Tu lo quieres? **_– lo cierto era que él había sido él único en aclarar sus sentimientos, ella no había dicho si le correspondía aún.

_**-Claro que si**_ –no titubeó al responder y dio pase a que la alegría se hiciera presente en el corazón de Ranma, sin miedo alguno, se acercó a ella, posó su mano diestra en su suave mejilla y lentamente acercó sus labios a los de ella, la besó, lentamente, disfrutando de la calidez de su aliento, y se alegró al sentirse correspondido, ninguno de los dos eran muy hábiles, pues era su primer beso, pero era obvio que Ranma le llevaba delantera, aún asi el beso duró solo unos minutos, tras estos, lentamente se separaron y Akane aún sin abrir los ojos susurró las dos palabras que hicieron sentir a Ranma el hombre más feliz del planeta _**–Te amo Ranma**_…-lentamente abrió sus ojos para ver a su prometido con un cúmulo de emociones, se veía perplejo, feliz, eufórico, y lo último que vio fue que nuevamente se acercó a ella para tomar otro beso de sus labios, al separarse, se miraron a los ojos y ambos sonrieron, tranquilos, como si un gran peso se hubiera desvanecido de sus almas.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Dime una cosa**_ –preguntó Ukyo, quien estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Ryoga.

_**-Sí te amo**_- sonrió el joven.

_**-Lo sé –**_dijo sonriente la chica- _**pero no era lo que quería que me dijeras-**_ devolvió seriedad a su semblante.

_**-¿Qué sucede?**_ –la miró con atención.

_**-Ryoga ¿serías capaz de abandonarme?**_ –fue difícil formular la pregunta, pero tenia que convencerle.

_**-¿Por que me preguntas eso Ukyo?-**_acarició la larga cabellera de la joven- _**tú sabes que jamás te abandonaría, tendrían que matarme para que me obligaran a hacerlo**_.

Ukyo se mordió ligeramente su labio inferior- _**entonces por que tienes que ir mañana a ayudar con esa estúpida leyenda…**_-bajo la mirada.

_**-Son nuestros amigos Ukyo, y esta leyenda me incumbe a mi también**_ –vio como su argumento no terminaba de convencer a su mujer- _**pero para que te quedes más tranquila, mañana apenas trataremos de hablar con el supuesto causante de todo esto. **_

La joven devolvió su mirada a la de él sintiéndose más tranquila_**- con ¿Niko? ¿El hombre que Edward encontró a las afueras del hotel? **_

_**-Sí ese…-**_de pronto arqueó una de sus cejas- _**como es que le llamas con tanta familiaridad por su nombre de pila a ese sujeto. **_

Ukyo sonrió- _**Él nos lo pidió, a Akane, Shampoo y a mí **_

_**-Ese tipo se toma demasiadas libertades**_ – mencionó con un ligero tono de molestia.

_**-¿Estás celoso?**_ –sonrió picara.

_**-No…-**_desvió su mirada.

_**-Claro que lo estás- **_se acercó a él y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios_**- te amo a ti Ryoga**_ –acarició la mejilla de él con ternura.

El joven de colmillos pronunciados sonrió- _**yo también te amo mi linda Ukyo- **_después de esto ambos se unieron en un nuevo beso e infinidad de caricias

------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de las confesiones, y de rápidamente empezar a sentirse cómodos estando cerca uno del otro, por petición de Akane, ambos se recostaron en la pequeña cama, Akane recostó su cabeza en el brazo izquierdo de Ranma, y colocó su mano diestra en el pecho de él, tras los besos anteriores, habían venido más, disfrutaban esa nueva confianza intima que tenían, y que por largo tiempo habían anhelado, se dejaron disfrutar en esa posición, solo siendo concientes del latir de sus corazones de las pausadas respiraciones.

_**-¿Ranma?**_ –rompió el silencio y tras escuchar un _¿mmm?_ De parte de él continúo- _**¿por que no me dijiste todo esto desde hacia días? Es decir, todo sin rodeos**_ –preguntó consternada.

_**-Lo intenté, pero creo que estabas tan convencida de que quería jugar contigo, que cada vez que trataba de acercarme a ti o trataba de conquistarte, me alejabas, y eso dolía, pero seguía intentándolo, la verdad**_ –acarició con la mano derecha el hombro de la joven- _**creía que no sentías nada por mi…y me propuse conquistarte. **_

Una risita divertida se escuchó por parte de Akane – _**Eres un bobo**_ –elevó su cabeza ligeramente para verle- _**yo siempre he sentido algo por ti…me conquistaste sin siquiera proponértelo.**_

_**-Ya decía yo que el efecto Saotome no podía fallar**_ –dijo de manera burlesca, por lo que recibió un ligero golpe en su pecho a manera de reproche por su linda prometida.

_**-No seas un engreído, arruinas la magia del momento**_ –le reprendió.

_**-Vale, lo cierto es que tuve miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo**_ –habló con seriedad_**- eres una chica difícil, y me gusta, y creo que por este momento, volvería a pasar esa serie de indiferencias y rechazos por parte tuya**_ –le miró con una media sonrisa.

_**-Siento eso…pero me alegra que no te hayas dado por vencido**_ –correspondió su sonrisa, pero de pronto una duda de hacia días surcó su mente haciendo que la sonrisa desapareciera, algo que Ranma notó.

_**-¿Qué sucede?**_ –preguntó intrigado.

_**-Ranma…hay una rumor en la Universidad**_ –bajo la mirada y empezó a hacer movimientos circulares con la yema de sus dedos en el pecho del joven – _**tú…**_

Ranma arqueó ligeramente una de sus cejas, ya sabía por donde iba y antes de que formulara la pregunta contestó- _**Si, el rumor es cierto**_ –dijo con seriedad haciendo que Akane le mirara de nuevo.

_**-Entonces tú les amenazabas para que no salieran conmigo**_ –afirmó incrédula.

_**-Claro, eres mi prometida y no iba a dejar de tipejos como esos salieran contigo, que va, no iba a dejar que nadie excepto yo saliera contigo**_ –dijo de manera posesiva.

Akane le miró sorprendida, era un hecho que sabía que Ranma era posesivo, en varias ocasiones en su adolescencia se lo había demostrado por lapsos cortos, y eso le hacia sentir emociones ambiguas, por un lado sentía emocionante el que la reclamara como suya, pero por otro lado, su parte independiente le molestaba, pues siempre había dicho que ella no era de nadie, y si el ahora sabia que ella correspondía a su amor, ¿eso significaría que perdería su libertad y autonomía?.

Al ver como Akane no decía palabra después de su anterior argumento, bajo la vista para verla, sus facciones reflejaban indecisión _**– ¿Akane? –**_el que le llamase la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

_**-Ranma no quiero que me limites**_ –contestó dejando desconcertado al chico- _**es decir, te amo, pero eso no significa que voy a perder mi libertad y a dejar de ser quien soy, mi corazón es tuyo en eso tienes razón, y de eso debes estar seguro, quiero que confíes en mi, yo te prometo que confiaré en ti**_ –parpadeó lentamente sin quitar la vista de él.

_**-Akane –**_sonrió el joven- _**¿limitarte?**_ _**Jamás lo haría, mi corazón también es tuyo, y ni en mil años quisiera que dejaras de ser quien eres, te amo tal cual como eres, si mencionas todo eso por lo que dije, de que te reclamo como mía, quiero decirte que la misma forma yo soy tuyo, y no necesitas decírmelo, yo confío en ti, pero **_–tragó con dificultad- _**no voy a poder evitar sentir celos cada vez que un idiota se te acerca. **_

Akane sonrió –Si _**saben que tengo un novio tan fuerte y apuesto, no lo harán**_ –pronunció coquetamente.

-_**Entonces habrá que hacérselos saber**_ –correspondió al tono coqueto, mientras peligrosamente se acercaba a los labios de ella.

_**-A mi me parece bien…**_-susurró.

_**-Pues a mi me encanta la idea…**_-terminó con el espacio faltante y nuevamente la besó y con su mano libre traviesamente se dirigió al costado de la chica haciéndole cosquillas, lo que hizo que el beso se rompiera.

_**-Ranma basta**_ –dijo entre risas la joven, mientras se movió tratando de librarse de aquella mano que insistía en forzarla para hacerla reír- _**Basta tengo algo que preguntarte **_–espetó entre pequeñas risas.

_**-De acuerdo, ¿Qué más quieres preguntarme?**_ –cuestionó deteniendo su pequeña travesura.

Akane respiró agitada por las risas anteriores – _**¿le diremos a nuestros padres? **_

Ranma se lo pensó unos segundos – _**creo que eso da igual**_ –sonrió dejando sorprendida a la joven- _**además no creo que tengamos que darle explicaciones a nadie de lo que hacemos. **_

_**-En eso tienes razón**_ –le abrazó con su brazo izquierdo y sin poder impedirlo un bostezo se escapó de su control.

_**-Debes estar cansada….-**_acarició la mejilla de la joven.

_**-El día ha sido algo raro y bastante largo**_ –asintió- _**pero también muy especial…**_-sonrió.

_**-Entonces es hora de dormir**_ –hizo además de levantarse pero su acción fue cortada por la chica.

_**-Duerme conmigo –**_dijo rápidamente sonrojada.

_**-Eh…-**_dirigió su vista hacia ella- _**pensé que querías tu espacio**_ –sonrió de lado de manera burlona.

-_**No seas Baka**_ –dijo en un tono fingido de molestia- _**y no te imagines cosas, pervertido, solo quiero dormir**_ –recalcó la última palabra- _**con mi prometido…**_

_**-¡Oye no soy un pervertido!**_ –Se defendió con molestia pero esta se desvaneció al escuchar lo último- _**y…bueno si tu quieres que yo…**_-un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas- _**duerma contigo por mi…está bien**_ –sonrió viendo a la joven.

Y nuevamente se acostó a su lado, la cama no era muy grande, pero ambos cabían perfectamente, Akane acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de su prometido, y cerró los ojos abandonándose al mundo de los sueños.

Ranma observó dormir a Akane, y sonrió, esa sonrisa que sabía no iba a quitársela dentro de mucho tiempo, quizás nunca, era una boca sonrisa a vistas de cualquiera, pero para él era de alegría, de plenitud, de sentirse enamorado y correspondido por su amor, y con estos pensamientos empezó a sentir la pesadez en sus párpados y tras aspirar el delicioso aroma que despedía el cabello de su prometida, sin darse cuenta, cayó profundamente dormido.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas de la autora: **_

Emm hola…no me maten…y…pues espero y quedaría complacida, si por lo menos una sonrisa se dejó ver en ustedes con leer este cap, ahora si en verdad, y esto en verdad lo digo, dentro de un rato les subo el que sigue, solo lo edito y ya, en verdad!!!!! Y estoy trabando en el que sigue de ese que si no es hoy, mañana lo tienen, y eso es una deuda ¿de acuerdo?

Agradezco a las personas que siguen esperando un capitulo más de esta historia, y a quienes la han seguido, a quienes en anonimato la han leído y a quienes han tomado un poco de su tiempo para hacerme conocer que les ha gustado.

JAckesukA: mil gracias por seguir apoyándome y bueno si he estado envuelta en mil pendientes, pero pues se hace lo que se puede por seguir aquí complaciéndolas a ustedes y dejando ver un poquito de las letras que salen de la loca cabeza de esta autora, y por lo de Nabiki, pues ya se verá pronto.

A los que lean este nuevo cap, de ante mano gracias.

_Aredna-R_


	16. Descubrimientos desalentadores

**Descubrimientos desalentadores**

**________________________________________________________**

17 de Diciembre

La mañana era fresca, y bastante fría, Nabiki se había levantado más temprano que todos, incluso que Kasumi y Nodoka, había optado por tomar solo un jugo de Naranja, debía empezar a trabajar rápido, para dar termino a aquel contrato y así evitar esos pensamientos que se estaban convirtiendo en molestias para su cabeza y razonamiento, ella nunca había sido dada a lo sentimental, y no iba a empezar a serlo.

Tomó su abrigo y casi al salir fue interceptada por Kasumi- _**¿Hermana no vas a desayunar?**_

_**-No Kasumi, me he tomado un jugo de naranja, regreso por la tarde a comer **_– y tras un hasta luego salió a prisa de la cabaña.

Kasumi se mantuvo por unos segundos viendo el lugar en el que antes estuviese su hermana, después tomo rumbo hacia la cocina topándose en el trayecto con la cara sonriente de Nodoka.

_**-¿Quien ha sido el que se ha ido? –**_preguntó la madura mujer.

_**-Nabiki**_ –contestó con un tono de preocupación- _**no ha querido ni desayunar.**_

_**-Seguro comerá algo en el hotel, no te preocupes –**_sonrió tratando de la muchacha calmara su preocupación fraternal.

-_**Sí tiene razón **_–sonrió la joven.

_**-Vamos, te ayudaré con el desayuno**_ –al ver asentir a la joven, se encaminó con ella hacia la cocina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane respiraba tranquila y profundamente, sin querer abrir los ojos, pues aún sentía algo de pereza, había tenido un sueño hermoso, se removió abrazando aún más a su almohada, pero un movimiento proveniente de esta, la desconcertó, e hizo que abriera los ojos, siendo el pacífico rostro de su prometido lo que viera, por unos segundos se asustó, pero cayó en cuenta de que no había sido un sueño, ambos se habían sincerado la noche anterior, sonrió al recordar, desvió su vista hacia el techo sin dejar de sonreír, se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos.

_**-Ranma…-**_le habló en un tono suave aunque odiara el hecho, era hora de levantarse.

_**-Mmm –**_fue la respuesta del joven- _**Akane…**_-pronuncio con voz ronca mientras sonreía.

_**-Ranma despierta**_ –elevó ligeramente su voz.

Pero al contrario de lo esperado, Ranma reforzó el abrazo y la apretó mas contra sí.

_**-¡Ranma! **_–gritó la joven haciendo que el chico se asustase y casi cayera de la pequeña cama.

_**-Akane yo...no se que pasó, yo no quería…yo…**_-poco a poco después del susto fue asimilando la situación y al salir de su ensoñación recordó la noche anterior, sus ojos azules repararon en la joven que le miraba divertida y apunto de reír- _**No es gracioso…**_-frunció el ceño – _**podrías ser más delicada…**_

_**-Lo fui… dos veces, pero creo que ti no te va eso**_ –río divertida por la situación- _**debiste ver tu cara**_ –su risa se intensificó.

-_**No le encuentro la gracia**_ – dijo mientras con un rápido movimiento la volvía a capturar entre sus brazos, quedando ella bajo el masculino cuerpo de él, y haciendo con esto que la risa parara- _**un Ranma discúlpame estaría bien –**_pronunció cerca de sus labios.

_**-Ranma…-**_empezó ante la vista atenta de él- _**quitate de encima**_ –le empujó ligeramente riendo.

_**-No he escuchado el discúlpame**_– con su mano diestra llevo parte del cabello azulado de ella tras su oreja.

_**-No te debo una disculpa**_ –se resistió.

-_**Claro que sí**_ –acercó peligrosamente sus labios a los de ella.

Y fue cuando llamaron a la puerta, ambos voltearon hacia el sitio dejando ir la magia del momento.

_**-Chicos el desayuno está listo**_ –la dulce voz de Kasumi se dejó oír.

_**-Gracias Kasumi**_ –respondió Akane aún siendo presa del cuerpo de Ranma_**- en unos minutos bajamos. **_

_**-De acuerdo, Oh y dile a Ranma que Ryoga y Mousse han dicho que le verán después del trabajo **_–pasó el recado y tras esto se marchó.

_**-¿Irás?–**_volvió su castaña vista hacia los azules ojos de él.

_**-Sí –**_dijo con determinación_**- tenemos que arreglar esto.**_

_**-Iré contigo**_ – ante esto el joven se tensó.

_**-No Akane, no podría pelear si tú estás ahí**_.

-_**Entonces me consideras un estorbo**_ –empezó a arrugar el entrecejo.

_**-Si…bueno no…-**_hablaba sintiendo gran conflicto entre su mente y sus sentimientos.

_**-Decídete**_ –la molestia había llegado a la voz de la joven.

_**-No quiero que te pase nada, me preocuparía y…**_

-_**Olvidas que también soy una artistas marcial**_ –le espetó molesta.

-_**Pero aún así, no quiero que te pase nada malo…-**_trató de darle un beso, pero la chica volteo la cara- _**Akane…**_

_**-No soy de cristal sabes…puedo soportar mucho más de lo que crees –**_y tras esto lo empujó ligeramente librándose de la cárcel humana, se puso de pie y camino hacia el baño, para darse una calida ducha, dejando a un descolocado chico, que se repetía mentalmente "_eres un idiota_".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Sigan derecho**_ –indicaba Nabiki, quien verificaba el material que se había recibido y supervisaba a los trabajadores a cargo.

_**-Nabiki tenemos que hablar**_ –la voz que no quería escuchar si era posible durante todo el día, se había hecho presente.

_**-Señor Sullivan Buen día**_ –oculto la tensión que sintió al escucharle, y la disfrazo con una sonrisa hipócrita –_**estoy checando el material, empezaremos por la recepción, debido a que es el lugar en el que se debe actuar más rápido**_ –no le miraba, solo observaba las hojas que estaban colocadas en la carpeta gruesa que sostenía- _**no tiene de que preocuparse, es más, yo sola puedo hacerme cargo, le llamaré si requiero de alguna otra cosa más que le involucre**_ – dirigió fugazmente su atención a él y sonrió- _**ahora si me permite**_ –comenzó a caminar para huir de él, tenía que alejarse.

_**-Nabiki**_ –Edward le siguió, tenia que hablar con ella- _**tengo que aclararte algunas cosas. **_

Nabiki se detuvo en seco y volteó – _**¿Algo sobre mi trabajo?**_ –arqueó una de sus cejas mientras abrazaba contra su pecho la gruesa carpeta.

_**-No, es sobre…-**_comenzaba a explicarse sin dejar de ver a los ojos de ella.

_**-Entonces no tiene nada que aclararme **_–se dio vuelta y salió de la estancia para continuar con su labor, dejando clavado en su sitio a aquel grande y apuesto hombre.

_**-Rayos…-**_susurró para si mismo, sintió como uno de sus bolsillos empezaba a vibrar y con desgane sacó el celular, y viendo previamente de quien se trataba contestó – _**Natasha ya he firmado los papeles**_ –su voz era molesta.

_**-Cariño por que tanta molestia**_ –la voz de la mujer a través del teléfono era seductora y sumamente dulce.

_**-No estoy molesto, solo termina con esto de una vez, los papeles te los mande y los recibirás muy pronto. **_

-_**Gracias corazón, pero no hablaba por eso, es sobre el convenio que establecimos**_ –empezó melosamente la mujer.

_**-Dile a ese cretino que no les daré ni un quinto más**_ –casi gritó, se percató de ello pues más de un trabajador le había mirado con curiosidad, por lo que optó por encaminarse hacia su oficina.

_**-Amor Jorsh quiere hacer las pases contigo…-**_susurró la mujer- _**no quiere que sigan molestos…**_

_**-Claro**_ –rió amargamente- _**pues dile que a estas alturas no me importa que su conciencia lo esté matando, solo quiero que me dejan en paz, mi abogado se comunicará con tu abogado para entregarte lo que te corresponde, nada más allá y me harías un gran favor si no vuelvo a saber de ustedes dos. **_

_**-Edw..-**_la mujer no logró terminar su frase pues Edward había cortado la comunicación, algo más ocupaba su cabeza, y ese algo tenía nombre, tenía que ver el modo de hablar con ella, paseó su vista por toda su oficina y esta fue a parar en el teléfono, lo tomó y empezó a marcar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de haber cocinado el desayuno, Ukyo y Shampoo charlaban fuera de esta, en una habitación de descanso que daba a la salida del hotel y quedaba junto a la cocina, mientras Ryoga y Mousse se habían encargado de ordenar la cocina y prepararla para la comida.

_**-¿Haber conseguido algo con chico cerdo?**_ –preguntó la amazona mientras sostenía en sus manos una taza de té ligeramente caliente.

_**-Pues no mucho, pero creo que hoy no irán al bosque, tienen que hablar con un tal Niko**_–dijo Ukyo algo desilusionada_**- no quisiera que se arriesgasen tanto.**_

_**-Shampoo tampoco querer y mira que usar toda cuanta arma de seducción amazona saber, y aún así no lograr que chico pato prometiera no ir**_ –suspiró cansada.

_**-Ahora entiendo, así que de su habitación provenían aquellos ruidos**_ –rió burlona la castaña.

-_**Shampoo no hacer ruidos, amazonas saber como disfrutar del placer sin atraer público **_–rió sin vergüenza ante el sonrojo de la joven al lado de ella.

-_**Shampoo no es correcto hablar de esas cosas**_ –dijo avergonzada.

-_**Por que no ser correcto, ¿Tú ya haber intimado con chico cerdo?**_ –rió ante la cara de su amiga.

El sonrojo se extendió con un intenso color por toda la cara de la joven de ojos azules- _**Se llama Ryoga…y yo…no es de tu incumbencia**_ –volteó la cara hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba la divertida joven china.

_**-Shampoo obtener respuesta**_ –rió aún más divertida- _**sexo no ser motivo de vergüenza **_–paró de reír dejando solo una ligera sonrisa en su bello rostro.

_**-Bueno ese tema en Japón no es tan liberal**_ –apretó con fuerza su regazo dejando fluir en el agarre todos los nervios que le causaba el hablar de aquel tema

_**-Pues en tribu amazona ser lo más normal **_–dijo elevando ligeramente los hombros- _**si tu querer yo poder darte algunos tips para que chico cerdo se vuelva loco **_–rió viendo como el sonrojo cubría nuevamente la cara de la joven.

-_**Shampoo cambiemos de tema**_ –empezó a utilizar su mano como abanico para darse aire, sentía que se estaba sofocando.

_**-Chicas ya hemos termina…**_-Ryoga calló al ver a su novia completamente sonrojada- _**¿te encuentras bien Ukyo?**_

_**-S…i si estoy bien**_ –se levantó aprisa y caminó saliendo del lugar hacia la intemperie, dejando atrás a su novio y a los demás.

Shampoo continuaba riéndose- _**¿De que hablaban?-**_ preguntó Mousse

_**-Ser cosas de chicas**_ –se levantó Shampoo de su lugar y se introdujo a la cocina.

_**-Creo que efectivamente eran cosas de chicas **_–dijo Ryoga- _**jamás comprenderé a las mujeres **_– dijo en afirmación, siendo secundado por el asentimiento de Moosse.

_**-Ni intenten hacerlo**_- escucharon una tercera voz.

_**-Ranma, pensé que nos veríamos más tarde**_ –ambos jóvenes cocineros miraban al recién llegado.

_**-Me aburría**_ –llevó sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza.

_**-Peleaste con Akane**_ –dedujo Ryoga.

_**-Cierto, seguro que eso fue**_- afirmó Mousse.

_**-Yo no…-**_miró las caras acusadoras de ambos jóvenes- _**de acuerdo, peleamos, y ahora no me dirige la palabra **_–suspiró desganado.

_**-Entonces no has hablado con ella**_ –sirvió té y le dio uno a su amigo.

_**-Si, hablamos anoche, y todo iba bien, pero tuvimos una discusión esta mañana, que fue tan rápida que no se si podría llamarle discusión**_ –tomó de su té.

_**-Que idiotez habrás dicho Saotome**_ – Mousse movió de lado a lado la cabeza en desaprobación.

_**-Que no quería que fuera con nosotros al bosque, eso dije, pero ella es tan obstinada, y aunque se lo prohibí, se que va hacer de todo por acompañarnos –**_suspiró resignado.

-_**Ukyo no quiere que vaya**_ –soltó Ryoga.

_**-Shampoo tampoco, no entiendo desde cuando se ha vuelto tan protectora**_ –dijo el chico pato, sintiéndose extraño por los nuevos cuidados que la amazona le daba en consideración a él.

_**-Siempre lo fue, solo que no eran dirigidos para ti**_ – dijo en son de burla Ranma.

_**-Estás jugando con fuego Saotome**_ – soltó sacando al instante un par de cadenas de las mangas de su chaqueta y colocándose en pose de ataque.

_**-Vale solo estaba jugando**_ –colocó las manos al frente – _**además no querrás perder tú trabajo el primer día, después de todo tal vez queriendo atacarme a mí, ataques a la estufa, con lo cegatón que estás**_ –continúo Ranma burlonamente.

_**-Saotome…-**_apretó la mandíbula con enojo y prácticamente arrastró aquel apellido y estaba dispuesto a lanzar su primer ataque cuando la dulce voz de la mujer de sus sueños lo detuvo.

_**-¡Mousse! Querer que nos despidan**_ –gritó molesta la joven china.

_**-No...-**_contestó tímidamente- _**pero Shampoo yo…**_

_**-Nada**_ –le cortó de inmediato mientras le jalaba de la oreja como si fuese un niño chiquito- _**pato tonto acompañar ahora a Shampoo**_ –salió de la cocina ante la mirada de sorpresa de los jóvenes presentes.

_**-¿Crees que sobrevivirá? **_–preguntó Ranma.

_**-Claro…tal vez esos sean sus cariños**_ –secundó Ryoga.

_**-Cariño…necesito ayuda con esto**_ –les interrumpió Ukyo quien venía entrando con la chamarra ligeramente cubierta de nieve y cargada con una gran caja de leña.

Ryoga se apresuró a su encuentro y tomó la carga de las manos de la chica- _**Pudiste haberme dicho que yo fuera **_–le reclamó el chico.

-_**Bah, yo podía, solo que no contaba con que estuviera nevando de nuevo**_ –sonrió algo sonrojada por el esfuerzo –_**pero a la otra te digo para ir nosotros dos**_ –le guiñó un ojo y tras esto se acercó a darle un beso, que fue cortado por el carraspeo de un tercero en el sitio.

_**-Ran-chan**_ –le llamó su amiga de la infancia, mientras un ligero sonrojo cubría sus blancas mejillas.

_**-No se preocupen por mi, ya me iba**_ –sonrió el joven- _**Ryoga nos vemos más tarde, hasta luego U-chan **_– y después de esto salió a prisa del sitio, no queriendo ser un estorbo para aquella pareja, en todo caso, tenía que hablar con el tal Sr. Sullivan, eso le disgustaba, y es que algo había que ese sujeto no le terminaba de caer bien.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Edward acababa de cortar la comunicación, cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su oficina.

_**-Adelante**_ –contestó con educación.

La puerta se abrió y dejo pasar a Ranma, quien mostraba un semblante serio- _**Buen día, necesito hablar con usted. **_

_**-Claro, toma asiento-**_ extendió su mano mostrando la silla vacía frente a su escritorio.

Ambos tomaron asiento, uno frente al otro, ambos con semblante serio y cada uno con sus propios problemas en mente.

_**-Necesitamos localizar al tal Niko**_ –fue directo, no quería que esa conversación se alargara más de lo necesario.

_**-Comprendo**_ –asintió Edward- _**y previendo esto, hace días inicié una investigación sobre él, justo hoy por la madrugada, me ha llegado la información**_ –abrió uno de los cajones que estaban a su lado y sacó una carpeta de plástico azul transparente, la colocó frente a Ranma, e hizo una además con su cabeza para que Ranma procediera a hojearlo.

Y así lo hizo, abrió la carpeta y lo primero que vio fue la foto del hombre, era de tez clara, cabello castaño, y al parecer delgado, de no mas de 40 años, leyó desde su ingreso a china, los trabajos que había realizado, y más abajo se leía que no contaba con ningún familiar en aquel lugar, su vista se pasó por las demás hojas eran solo actividades que el sujeto hacía diariamente desde él primer día en que había ingresado a aquel país, había un árbol genealógico, y sus antecedentes familiares y al leer la última hoja, algo hizo que se le secara la garganta _**–Está muerto**_ –despegó su vista para ver a Edward.

_**-Si**_ –se recargó en el respaldo de su silla- _**se quedó encerrado en el congelador de la empresa en la que trabajaba y murió de hipotermia, justamente ayer**_ –la seriedad y neutralidad en voz eran más que evidente.

Si el hombre que había causado todo aquello estaba muerto, en donde encontrarían la solución para aquel problema, en aquellas hojas, decía muy claramente que no tenía familia, como obtendrían mas información que les fuera de utilidad, su mente era un gran lío de pensamientos, se puso de pie con la carpeta aún en sus manos – _**¿Puedo llevármela?**_ –preguntó viendo directamente a aquellos oscuros ojos.

_**-Claro que puedes**_ – se puso de pie también y antes de que Ranma saliera de aquella oficina le llamó- _**¿sería posible que me hicieras un favor? **_–preguntó con amabilidad.

Ranma volteó para verle y asintió, su semblante no había cambiado, era completamente serio.

_**-Necesito hablar con la señorita Akane, sería tan amable de pasarle el recado, le he hablado a la cabaña pero ha salido**_ – se explicaba ante Ranma, quien a cada segundo sentía que la molestia lo carcomía.

_**-No entiendo que necesita tratar con ella**_ –se mordió la lengua para no decir algo más de lo debido.

_**-Solo necesito hablar**_ –resaltó la ultima palabra sin alterar la amabilidad de su voz.

_**-Si la veo, le diré**_ –y sin una palabra más abandonó la oficina de aquel hombre, seguía molesto, que se proponía, que quería con Akane, y lo más importante, donde estaba Akane en ese momento, este último pensamiento opacó la reciente molestia, cambiándola por preocupación, y si se había ido al bosque sola, no, podría estar en peligro, y él no permitiría que eso sucediera, caminó a prisa saliendo del hotel y encaminándose a la cabaña para saber más sobre el paradero de su prometida, si ella se había decidido a ir al bosque, no perdería el tiempo en esperar a Ryoga y Mousse, él solo se adentraría en aquel lugar.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora: **

Lo prometido es deuda, les dije que de hoy no pasaba, y bueno el siguiente será para mañana.

No saben como me he emocionado por la respuesta que dieron al anterior capitulo, espero que las chicas nuevas a las que recién leo en sus reviews, se mantengan conmigo hasta el final.

Y pues, ya saben mi costumbre, mil gracias a:

Vivian Alejandra: Que gusto que te hayas interesado por mi historia y más que el pasado capitulo te haya motivado a dejarme un review y de paso interesarte en el siguiente, te agradezco tu interés, y pues espero seguir contando contigo.

Schan: No sabes cuanto me alegra tu comentario, durante todo el fic, he trato de mantener la esencia de las identidades de los personajes, claro ajustándolas a la edad que tienen ahora y el pasado capitulo tenía miedo de que hiciera algo incorrecto que les cambiara la personalidad, pero creo que no fue así, y bueno Nabiki, pues es uno de mis personajes preferidos, nunca me cansaré de decirlo, y claro hasta una reyna del hielo tiene sentimientos, para prueba la Nabiki de mi historia.

JAckesukA: ¡Hola amiga!, mi fiel lectora, te agradezco tanto que me sigas apoyando, y me emociona que te haya encantado, y bueno eso de que estuvo romántico, pero sin caer en lo curso, me sacó una sonrisa, por que entonces logré mi cometido, la verdad no quería caer en lo empalagoso, y pues la historia sigue, se abre un nuevo dilema, a ver que te parece. Te mando muchísimos saludos chica.

Andrea: Holaa otro nombre nuevo, me alegra que te hayas interesado por mi historia, me emociona en verdad tu comentario, y bueno que más que decir que como todos es un gran motivante, aquí te dejo el siguiente capitulo, a ver que tal te parece y pues espero este te siga dejando con ganas de más hasta llegar al final.

KohanaSaotome: Hola chica, y no hay problema por aquello de que no dejaras review, en todo caso siempre agradecía a las personas que no pueden hacerlo, pero pues me alegra mucho que este capitulo te haya motivado a dejarme uno, y lo de Ranma, pues suspiró de felicidad, por saber que como dije antes, logré mi cometido, gracias nuevamente por tu comentario, y espero seguir contando contigo hasta el final.

arctic-monk: Bueno pues hola, me alegra que me sigas leyendo, no te preocupes que Nabiki hará más de una aparición larga, en este cap es corta, pero pues, ya se verá más adelante, y bueno en lo que el personaje es genial, coincido, así que no te desesperes, que si te fijas mi la historia, a pesar de centrarse en varias parejas, hay dos principales y Nabiki forma una de esas.

Saludos a todos, gracias a quienes me leen en anonimato, y pues nos veremos hasta el próximo.

_Aredna-R_


	17. Una desilusión por una reconciliación

**Una desilusión por una reconciliación **

---------------------------------------------------------------

Se sentía mal por no haberle hablado a Ranma, había salido de la ducha, ya cambiada y sin decir palabra había salido del cuarto, había escuchado que él le llamaba, pero había preferido no prestarle atención, después de todo, estaba molesta, por que no le reconocía que ella también era fuerte, que era una digna contrincante, por que se esmeraba en hacerla sentir como si fuese la más débil de todas, alguien frágil y que solo un pequeño golpe bastaría para romperla en mil pedazos.

Suspiró frustrada, ni siquiera había querido desayudar, había tomado su chaqueta y salido de la cabaña rumbo al pueblo, caminó por las calles empedradas viendo a la gente ir y venir, y al quedar frente al museo, se decidió por entrar, tal vez con ello despejaría su mente, antes de iniciar a caminar el camino hacia el sitio, lo contempló, tenia un pequeño lago muy lindo, donde justo en ese momento se encontraba un pequeño de no más de cuatro años, de cabello castaño claro y tez blanca, estaba concentrado jugando con un barco de papel.

Decidida y sonriente caminó hacia el lugar, pero al pasar junto al niño, escuchó el llanto de este, impulsada por su instinto maternal, o simplemente por la ternura que aquel pequeño inspiraba, devolvió sus pasos hacia el niño, y se arrodillo juntó a él.

_**-¿Qué te sucede pequeño?**_ –preguntó con dulzura.

_**-Mi balco…-**_dijo entre sollozos cambiando la r por la l, no era normal que un niño de cuatro años no pronunciara muy bien la r, pensó Akane, no había leído mucho sobre el desarrollo humano, si acaso en alguna ocasión había ojeado algo sobre los primeros años, pero estaba segura que Takashi le había comentado algo al respecto, la voz delgada del pequeño la sacó de sus cavilaciones- _**se mulió**_…-el llanto se volvió a hacer presente.

_**-Oh vamos solo se ha hundido**_, _**pero podemos remplazarlo**_ –le ofreció Akane, captando con ello la atención del pequeño, quien respiraba tratando de controlar el llanto.

_**-¿Otlo balco?**_ –preguntó el pequeño con relevante inquietud.

-_**Si **_–asintió la joven buscando entre sus bolsillos y al encontrar lo deseado, sonrió aún más_**- mira**_ –le mostró un hoja doblada_**- haremos uno**_ –y diestramente tras unos dobleces que mantuvieron la atención del pequeño puesta en ella, termino un pequeño barco- _**listo **_–se lo mostró, el pequeño al instante sonrió olvidando la anterior tristeza.

_**-Toma –**_le dio el barco, y al instante el pequeño reanudó su juego- _**¿estás solo?**_ –le preguntó al no ver a ningún adulto alrededor que pudiera ser madre o padre del niño.

_**-No, mami entlo, dijo que taldalia poco**_ –contestó el pequeño manteniendo su atención en el barco que navegaba en el lago haciendo ondas en el agua, era extraño que el agua de ese lago, no estuviera congelada, llevada por la curiosidad metió una de sus manos en aquella agua, y para su sorpresa estaba tibia, seguro estaba conectada con algún onsen, razonó en su mente.

_**-Toshiro**_ –gritó una mujer de no más de treinta años- _**escuché que llorabas ¿Qué sucedió? **_–preguntó preocupada la mujer.

_**-Solo se le estropeo el barco señora**_ –sonrió Akane.

_**-Sí y la muchacha me ha hecho otlo**_ –dijo sonriente el pequeño de ojos color miel.

_**-Muchas gracias –**_dijo la mujer sonriendo.

_**-No ha sido nada, mi nombre es Akane**_ –le extendió la mano la cual fue estrechada por la mujer.

_**-Yo me llamo Kaiya**_ –sonrió con sinceridad, pero Akane pudo ver en sus ojos cansancio, pero más aún tristeza- _**se preguntará que madre desconsiderada deja a su hijo solo aquí afuera, pero es que solo venía a cobrar mi paga y el dueño es algo especial con los niños pequeños**_ –dijo apenada.

_**-No, no se preocupe, conozco a ese tipo de personas, en todo caso, su niño es muy encantador **_–sonrió Akane y escapándose de su control su estomago gruñó reclamando comida – _**Lo siento…-**_dijo apenada.

_**-Su estómago hizo glll**_ – trató de imitar el sonido el pequeño mientras reía a carcajada abierta ante la pena de Akane.

_**-Toshiro no es correcto burlarse de las personas**_- le reprendió su madre.

_**-Lo siento mamá…-**_dijo con infantil inocencia.

-_**Akane, por que no nos acompaña a desayunar, así le agradecería el gesto que tuvo con Toshiro **_–sonrió la mujer.

_**-Pues…yo…**_-dudó.

_**-Mamá cocina muy lico**_ –le animó el pequeño mientras tomaba de su mano.

_**-De acuerdo-**_ sonrió Akane a ambos.

Los tres se encaminaron por las calles del pueblo, había bastante gente, sobre todo vacacionistas que al parecer abandonaban el pueblo, Akane les miraba con curiosidad y Kaiya lo notó.

-_**Se van por que han clausurado la montaña**_ –dijo la mujer adentrándose por un callejón de aquel pueblo.

_**-Se algo al respecto**_ –dijo con seriedad Akane- _**es por una leyenda…**_

_**-No es una leyenda señorita, es una realidad**_ –llegaron a una no tan grande casa, construida a manera tradicional como las demás, se adentraron y Kaiya se quitó su chaqueta y tomó la de Akane para guardarlas, lo mismo hicieron con el calzado, el cual dejaron en la entrada –_**Por ahí está la sala**_ –le indicó – _**en un segundo sirvo el desayuno. **_

Akane asintió y antes de que dijese algo fue jalada por Toshiro y prácticamente arrastrada hacia la sala.

_**-¡Katsue! –**_Gritó el pequeño a un chico de diez años que se encontraba viendo la televisión – _**ella es Akane**_- dijo cuando obtuvo su atención.

_**-Hola –**_sonrió Akane mientras se sentaba en el sitio que le había indicado Toshiro, ese gesto hizo que Katsue se sonrojara ligeramente.

_**-Ho..la..-**_dijo entrecortado ante la extrañeza de Toshiro.

_**-¿Pol que hablas así?**_ –preguntó con inocencia Toshiro.

_**-Que te importa**_ –le respondió de mala gana y salió casi corriendo de la sala ante la vista de sorpresa de Akane.

-_**El no habla así**_ – le aseguró el pequeño- _**puedes hacelme otlo balco**_ –le pidió el pequeño mientras corría y le traía otra hoja.

_**-Claro…-**_sonrió enternecida Akane, tomó la hoja y empezaba a hacer los dobleces cuando una pequeña de nueve años se adentro en la sala con charola en la cual contenía una taza de té humeante.

_**-Buen día señorita**_ –dijo con educación mientras se arrodillaba colocando la taza en la mesa frente a Akane.

-_**Hola, soy Akane**_ –sonrió.

_**-Mi nombre es Mei Ling**_ –sonrió con dulzura, la pequeña le hizo recordar a su hermana Kasumi, así debía de haber sido cuando tenía su edad.

_**-Que lindo nombre Mei Ling, es chino verdad **_

_**-Sí –**_afirmó con alegría, era la primera persona que notaba que su nombre no era común- _**mi padre lo escogió especialmente para mi...él… **_

_**-Mei Ling puedes venir un momento**_ –escuchó el llamado de su madre

_**-En un momento madre**_ –se puso de pie tomando la charola –_**ahora regresamos con el desayuno **_–sonrió la niña.

_**-Bien –**_asintió Akane cuando sintió como le jalaban ligeramente de su blusa, al voltear hacia abajo vio el rostro frustrado de Toshiro.

_**-¿Qué sucede?**_ –preguntó

_**-Lo estlopeé**_ –dijo con enojo, viendo la hoja de papel frente a él, esta se encontraba mal doblada y sumamente arrugada- _**quelía hacelo yo…-**_terminó con tristeza el pequeño.

_**-No lo estropeaste**_ –sonrió Akane- _**te enseñaré, mira**_ –dobló a la mitad la hoja- _**es fácil, mira **_–hizo otros dobleces con lentitud y finalmente quedó el barco- _**ahora hazlo tú **_–lo desarmó y colocó la hoja frente al pequeño, quien después de varios intentos, logró obtener un barco mas o menos decente.

_**-¡Lo logle!**_ –gritaba el pequeño enseñándole el mullido barco.

_**-Lo vez, no es difícil**_ –sonrió mientras aplaudía Akane.

Justo en ese momento entraba Kaiya, junto con Mei Ling, la primera cargaba una cacerola y la segunda traía en sus manos planos, Akane se pudo de pie y ayudo a Mei Ling poner la mesa, ya que estuvo todo listo, llamaron a Ketsue, quien se mantuvo con la mirada baja desde el momento en que entró, hasta que se sentó, dieron gracias por la comida y procedieron a comer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Oh hola Ranma-**_ Sonrió Kasumi al verle llegar.

_**-Kasumi, ¿has visto a Akane?**_ –preguntó con ansiedad

_**-Esta mañana…**_ –se detuvo unos momentos para pensar, los cuales fueron una eternidad para el pobre joven –_**salió a prisa, por cierto se fue sin desayunar**_ –su expresión cambio a una de preocupación.

_**-¿Dijo a donde iba? **_–volvió a insistir sobre el paradero de su prometida.

_**-Si, dijo que iría a visitar el museo y a dar un paseo por el pueblo**_ –sonrió recordando las palabras que apresuradamente había dicho su hermana antes de salir –_**Ranma podrías**_…-pero su discurso se quedó en el aire, pues el joven de la coleta había desaparecido y solo en ese momento había escuchado la puerta principal siendo cerrada-_** vaya….-**_sin pensar más en el asunto volvió a su quehacer en la cocina.

Ranma no se lo había pensado, sabía donde quedaba el dichoso museo, no tardaría en llegar al lugar, corrió como alma que persigue el diablo, si su intuición no le fallaba, ya pasaban de las once treinta de la mañana, la nieve era densa, y justo en ese instante después de minutos de cielo despejado, al clima se le ocurría ponerse en su contra de nuevo, pues volvía a nevar, tenía que apresurarse o sería más difícil seguir con aquel ritmo, aunque dudaba que aquel clima lo hiciera desistir, tenía aquella naciente necesidad de ver a su prometida, y pedirle perdón o arrodillarse frente a ella, si era eso lo que le ayudaba estar de nuevo bien con ella, pues no toleraba que lo ignorara, y mucho menos que a causa de él, pudiera hacer alguna cosa que le pusiera en peligro.

------------------------------------------------------

_**-Es hora de su descanso –**_dijo Nabiki quien organizaba un par de decorados.

_**-Gracias jefa –**_ decían los trabajadores mientras salían de la estancia.

_**-Esta quedando sublime –**_dijo Edward quedando maravillado por el trabajo que se había avanzado en tan poco tiempo.

_**-Si esa es la impresión que mi compañía espera obtener-**_ dijo con su distinguida seriedad y control la joven de pelo castaño.

_**-Sabes Nabiki, te quería invitar a cenar esta noche**_ –le propuso esperanzado en que ella aceptara.

_**-Lo siento Sr. Sullivan, no puedo**_- tras esto se volteó nuevamente hacia los distintos decorados que estaban puestos en orden sobre una mesa.

_**-¿No puedes o no quieres?**_ –se acercó a ella.

_**-Sinceramente, no quiero**_ –su voz era neutra, como era posible que no expresara ningún tipo de emoción, se preguntaba Edward.

-_**Nabiki…yo quisiera…**_

Su inicial discurso fue cortado por la castaña, quien volteó para quedar frente a él, sus ojos por fin denotaban algo, no lo que quisiera, pues era una relevante molestia _**–Sr. Sullivan, yo quisiera que nuestro trato fuera solo de negocios, no entiendo a que viene su insistencia, pensé que eso había quedado claro entre usted y yo, pero parece que en algún momento equivoque la manera de decirlo, por ello aprovecho este **_–y tras una pausa y aclararse la voz continúo- _**No quiero algo más que un trato formal y de negocio con usted **_–su voz era fría, pero sus ojos decían lo contrario.

_**-¿Eso quieres?**_ –dijo notablemente desilusionado.

_**-Eso quiero**_ –le sostuvo la mirada.

_**-Solo quiero –**_y antes de que ella le cortara la detuvo- _**déjame continuar, quiero que sepas que en este corto tiempo que te he conocido, he visto en ti una gran mujer, y puedo decirte con sinceridad, que sin darme cuenta como, y de que manera lo lograste, me he enamorado de ti, me gustas Nabiki Tendo, más de lo que en este momento dado tu rechazo quisiera, pero es así **_–se expresó lo más sincero que pudo.

Nabiki sonrió de lado con seguridad y con un semblante escéptico –_**Edward **_–pronunció su nombre de pila lo cual le dio esperanza al joven- _**No pierdas tu tiempo, ahorralo para las personas, o no espera, para la persona que ya existe en tu vida**_ –y sin darle alguna oportunidad más, se giró, tomo la variedad de muestras y tras un _Hasta luego Sr. Sullivan_, salió de la estancia.

----------------------------------------------------

_**-Ha estado todo delicioso-**_ sonrió Akane con sinceridad.

_**-Le agradezco su cumplido**_ –sonrió Kaiya.

-_**Hábleme de tú**_ –le pidió la joven.

_**-De acuerdo, entonces también te pediré lo mismo**_- amplió su sonrisa la mujer.

_**-Estoy de acuerdo**_ –tomó el plato frente a ella- _**te ayudaré a poner orden**_ –dijo de manera educada.

_**-Oh claro que no, eres una invitada**_ –se negó Kaiya.

_**-Para nada, en verdad quiero ayudar**_ –sonrió guiñando uno de sus ojos de manera infantil – _**y no acepto una negativa en respuesta, puedo ser muy obstinada si me lo propongo**_ –rió levemente.

_**-Supongo que tienes razón, está bien **_–se pudo de pie con un par de platos y antes de salir dirigió su atención a Mei Ling- _**hija ayuda a tu hermano a tomar su baño**_.

_**-Claro mamá**_ –dijo dulcemente la pequeña- _**vamos Toshiro**_ –Akane pudo ver en los ojos de aquel pequeño miedo y una completa y rotunda negación a aquel baño que le esperaba.

_**-Mami ayel me bañe**_ –replicó el pequeño.

-_**Vamos Toshiro, todos los días debemos bañarnos**_ –dijo pacientemente Mei Ling.

-_**Haz caso a tu hermana**_ –sonrió su madre.

-_**Y si hoy lo tomo como descanso**_ –dijo haciendo un puchero.

_**-No hermanito –**_y decididamente lo tomó de una de sus manitas y casi a rastras lo sacó de la estancia.

Akane se inclinó para tomar el plato de Katsue quien se había mantenido callado y serio durante todo el tiempo _**-¿Puedo?**_ –le pidió autorización para tomar su plato.

El joven apenas asintió, mientras un ligero rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas, y en un rápido movimiento se pudo de pie y salió a presa del lugar, dejando a una Akane algo descolocada.

_**-Déjalo, siempre es así de tímido**_ –escuchó decir a Kaiya mientras salía camino a la cocina, seguida de cerca por Akane.

Ambas sin prisas lavaron los trastes mientras conversaban sobre sus vidas.

_**-Sabes, creo que tu prometido solo intenta protegerte**_ –dijo Kaiya al escuchar atentamente el problema sentimental que Akane le había confiado.

_**-Lo sé…-**_dejó caer su vista en el plato que en ese momento secaba- _**pero me molesta que crea que soy una mujer frágil. **_

_**-Si te soy sincera, no creo que el piense eso**_ –esto hizo que Akane levantara la vista para mirarle- _**Yo creo que debido al amor que te tiene, eres lo más valioso para él, y te protege de esa manera, no por que seas frágil, si no por que no te quiere perder, lo cual le aterra, cosa que puedo deducir por lo que me dices. **_

Akane se sorprendió, realmente no lo había pensado desde esa perspectiva, tal vez si había sido un poco dura con él, bueno, bastante, llegando a la cabaña hablaría con él, haría las pases, se mantuvo ensimismada en sus pensamientos, cuando estos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un sollozo de su nueva amiga.

_**-Kaiya**_ –le llamo sorprendida_**- ¿Qué te sucede? **_

_**-Lo siento, es que…mi marido siempre me protegió de esa manera**_ –mencionó en un tono triste- _**y ahora que no está, le extraño muchísimo. **_

_**-El ha…**_

_**-No, el no ha fallecido, solo que tuvo que irse del pueblo a un lugar bastante lejos, dijo que era lo mejor y que de esta manera me protegería a mi y a los niños**_ –limpió las lagrimas con el blanco delantal.

_**-Siento mucho escuchar eso…-**_expresó con sinceridad

_**-Es duro Akane, Toshiro lo ha resentido más, habrás notado que tiene dificultades de pronunciación **_–le miró asentir_**- sucede desde que Niko se fue**_ –suspiró.

_**-Pero va a regresar ¿no?**_ –trató de darle ánimos.

-_**No lo sé, jamás me dijo si lo haría**_ –miró fijamente la ventana frente a ella.

_**-Seguro lo hará, y te debe extrañar tanto como tú a él**_ –colocó su mano en el hombro de la mujer tratando con el gesto de darle ánimos.

_**-Gracias, espero que así sea**_ –sonrió cubriendo cualquier rastro de tristeza y nostalgia.

Akane dejó el último plato en la encimera y al elevar la vista vio como el reloj de la cocina marcaba las doce treinta – _**vaya que el tiempo pasa rápido**_ –dijo más para si misma_**- Debo irme**_ –volteó para ver a Kaiya, quien ese momento se estaba quitando el delantal.

_**-De acuerdo, supongo que tu familia te espera**_ –sonrió mientras salía con ella de la cocina.

-_**A decir verdad, no avise en que lugar exacto estaría, mi plan inicial era el museo**_ –dijo algo culpable, apenas si había hablado con Kasumi por la mañana.

_**-Entiendo**_ –se colocó junto a la puerta de entrada mientras observaba como Akane se calzaba- _**ha sido un placer conocerte y pues aquí tienes un hogar**_ –sonrió la madura mujer y seguidamente le pasó su chaqueta.

_**-Gracias, y el placer ha sido completamente mío**_- correspondió a aquel gesto alegre y sin ver en que momento había llegado Toshiro, pues este ya se encontraba recién bañado y vestido abrigadoramente junto a su madre.

_**-Akane, ¿vas a volvel?**_ –preguntó el pequeño con carita triste.

_**-Claro –**_se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de él_**- volveré para poner a navegar alguno que otro barco **_–sonrió- _**es una promesa ¿de acuerdo?**_

El pequeño asintió sonriente y gritando que su amiga regresaría se adentro en la casa.

_**-Bien me voy**_ – y tras un hasta luego, salió de aquella humilde casa, se encaminó por el callejón y al salir de él, pudo ver a un joven de chaqueta azul, cabello negro azabache y trenzado, era indudablemente Ranma, quien iba corriendo hacia al frente.

_**-¡Ranma!**_ –Le gritó, emprendiendo carrera hacia él, pero este no le escuchó _**-¡BAKA! –**_dijo en un nuevo grito, al cual el joven si atendió pues en seco se detuvo y volteó, al verla, con la misma velocidad se acercó a ella.

_**-Te he buscado durante largo tiempo**_ –dijo algo molesto, pero sin ocultar su preocupación- _**¿Dónde te habías metido? Se supone que estarías en el museo, casi le hago un dibujo de ti al encargado para que recordara si te había visto, en cima te busco por todas las calles del pueblo y nada**_ –Akane le miraba, ¿que tanto parloteaba su prometido?, pero aún así sonrió al verle tan preocupado por ella, Ranma reparó en esa sonrisa, un segundo, ¿eso significaba que ya no estaba molesta?, detuvo su hablar por uno segundos para mirarla_**-¿Ya no estás molesta?**_ –preguntó algo temeroso.

Akane simplemente movió la cabeza de lado a lado en negativa –_**Gracias por buscarme **_–volvió a sonreír.

_**-Akane, siento tanto haber peleado contigo…pero yo es… que… yo… tú sabes que….-**_empezó a trabársele la lengua.

_**-Lo sé**_ –dijo callándole- _**y te perdono**_ –acarició su mejilla y lentamente se acercó a sus labios.

_**-¡Señorita Akane!**_ –escuchó a su espalda, se alejó de Ranma quien bufó molesto por la interrupción, volteó para ver a Ketsue quien venía corriendo con una prenda en sus manos- _**Mi madre me ha dicho que se le ha olvidado esto**_ –bruscamente le extendió la bufanda, mientras un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

_**-Oh que despistada**_ –dijo sonriendo Akane- _**muchas gracias Ketsue**_…-el pequeño se sonrojo aún más.

_**-¿Por que te sonrojas niño?**_ – preguntó descortésmente Ranma, a quien le molestaba la actitud de aquel chiquillo.

_**-¡Que le importa!**_ –le dijo Ketsue con molestia, antes de darse vuelta y volver a su casa.

_**-Vaya que poca educación de ese niño**_ –su molestia era evidente.

_**-No tenias por que ponerlo en evidencia Ranma**_ –comentó mientras se colocaba la bufanda.

_**-No me agrada ese niño, te pone demasiada atención**_ –dijo cruzando los brazos.

_**-No estarás celoso de un niño de diez años**_- arqueó una de sus cejas.

_**-Claro que no**_ –volteó su cara en dirección contraria a la de la chica.

_**-A mi me parece que sí**_ –rió divertida.

_**-Son ideas tuyas… ¿y de donde lo conoces?**_ –Se escabulló con tal pregunta.

_**-No creo que sean ideas mías, pero bueno hoy conocí en el museo a su mamá, me ha invitado a desayunar y ahí pase parte de mi día, tiene tres hijos, el más pequeño me ha robado el corazón**_- concluyó sonriente resumiendo lo antes vivido, mientras ambos caminaban a la par.

_**-Y yo preocupado por ti**_ –dijo indignado- _**y tu feliz de que te robara el corazón un niño. **_

-_**Ya te agradecí que me buscaras**_ –se aferró al brazo de su prometido, quien dio un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa- _**además, no debes estar celoso de un niño de cuatro años**_ –rió con diversión- _**vas de mal en peor**_, _**además solo es una expresión, ya sabes que tu eres el dueño de mi corazón, pensé que ayer había quedado claro**_ –dijo sin pena en su voz, aunque un poco sonrojada.

Ranma se sonrojo ante el recuerdo de la declaración que ambos se hicieron la noche anterior, y también por la facilidad con la que su prometida le expresaba aquel amor que había aceptado sentir por él –_**De acuerdo, pero es agradable que me lo vuelvas a dejar en claro **_–sonrió de manera superior el joven.

-_**Eres un egocéntrico**_ –le dio un ligero codazo.

-_**Pero aún así me amas**_ – se detuvo para ver aquellos ojos que lo derretían y aquella sonrisa que lo hacía volar.

_**-Pues para tu gran suerte, si**_ –asintió sonriente- _**Ranma…**_-su sonrisa desapareció desconcertando al joven.

_**-¿Que sucede?**_ –acarició la mejilla helada de ella.

-_**Prométeme que cualquier cosa la enfrentaremos juntos**_ –le miró directamente a los ojos.

El joven dudó por algunos segundos, y sabia que enfrentaría cualquier cosa por ella, siempre lo hacía, el era quien procuraba protegerla, pero ella le estaba pidiendo que se protegieran mutuamente, tal vez, ese era un nuevo nivel en su relación, pero aún así, siempre procuraría ser quien la protegiera a costa de todo y sin pensar más respondió- _**Te lo prometo…aunque yo también quiero que me prometas algo**_ –acarició con su pulgar el pómulo de la joven- _**prométeme que siempre dejarás que yo te proteja. **_

_**-No espero que alguien más lo haga**_ –selló aquella promesa con un beso, Ranma la estrechó entre sus brazos, y ella rodeó el cuello de él, aquel nuevo gesto de amor entre ellos, los hacía volar, en ambos producía que sus corazones vibraran de emoción, y ahí estaban en medio de la calle, nuevamente había empezado a nevar, la gente iba y venía, pero ellos eran ajenos a esas personas, pues en ese momento solo existían ellos dos, nadie más.

------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas de la autora: **_

Me retrace por unas horitas, pero bueno salí bastante tarde la escuela y como me faltaba terminar el cap pues, me demoré, en todo caso, se los he dejado largo, bastante, para que me toleren el tiempo que tardaré en publicar el siguiente, solo les pido paciencia y que no se desesperen, y lo más importante que no olviden la historia…

Bien, pues agradezco infinitamente a:

Andrea: Aquí te dejo el capitulo, y bueno debo decir que no soy una profesional, pero doy todo lo mejor de mi a la hora de teclear y me alegra que se vea reflejado en mi trabajo.

JAckesukA: Déjame decirte que nunca me cansaré de mencionarte, ya se que parezco disco rayado, pero en verdad te agradezco que aún me sigas, y si en el pasado me quise centrar en la parejita tan peculiar, pero pues los otros personajes también tienen su participación, y para Nabiki tengo algo reservado, o bueno Edward hará su luchita con ella, esperemos que logre su cometido j aja j aja. Igual te mando muchos saludos, en este momento, también desmadrugados, pero van con mucho cariño!

Strange163: Bueno es una de las "habilidades" de Ranma, pero pues de alguna u otra forma siempre se arreglan las cosas, y el tiene mucho que ver, y pues si, estar pendiente de Akane, parece que fuera su ideal en la vida, y bueno quien no quisiera a un hombre así, en fin…me alegra que te haya interesado la historia, y me leas y sobre todo que te hayas animado a dejarme un comentario el cual te agradezco infinitamente.

Vivian Alejandra: Hola chica, pues si, lo de la pelea, pues era cuestión de tiempo, es verdad que ya se aclararon sentimientos, pero el que se hayan dicho que se aman, no le desaparece automáticamente la manera de pensar de cada uno, y en eso en ocasiones chocan como ya hemos visto en toda la serie, pero ya vez que las reconciliaciones siempre son mejor, el fic es romántico, aunque bueno yo se que apenas y doy claramente esa faceta, pero lo es, pero pues me gusta dar a conocer de poco a poco esa miel, así que espero este capitulo te guste.

Mil gracias a quienes me leen en anonimato y les mando un gran saludos a todos!!

Ahora si me voy a dormir, por que pues ya es tardeson, exactamente las dos de la madrugada, mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo y pues…deséenme suerte, estén seguras de que escribiré apenas tenga tiempo y me esmeraré en que la próxima actualización no tarde tanto.

_Aredna-R_


End file.
